Те узы, что соединяют
by LaniTheKeeper
Summary: Перевод. Автор оригинала: Botosphere. Название оригинала: The Tie That Binds. Сиквел к "Родству". Пост-RotF. После битвы в Египте Сэм пытается не разорваться между различными статусами: от посла и Прайма до студента колледжа и бойфренда, но его самая большая проблема - к тому же и самая высокая – его брат-Прайм. Каноничные пары.
1. Глава 1 Пролог: Разделенные

Перевод стихов выполнен моей бесценной бетой, DaniDen.

* * *

Благословенны будут пусть  
Те узы, что соединяют  
Все наши грешные сердца  
Святой любовью Божьей Искры  
И братство родственных нам душ  
Надежду светлую вселяет,  
Исполнив долг свой до конца,  
Соединиться в мире высшем.

~ Джон Фосетт (1782 г.)

Если оглянуться в прошлое, это должно было быть первое предупреждение Оптимусу, первое предзнаменование войны, которая должна была вскоре начаться. Кибертрон и раньше участвовал в войнах, но _гражданская_ война - когда брат идёт против брата - было понятием столь же чуждым ему, как и органическая жизнь.

Мегатрон блокировал своего брата всё чаще и чаще. Он знал, что Оптимус не одобрял его планы увеличить размеры и роль планетарных сил обороны Кибертрона, и он упорно старался скрыть их. Если бы это было единственным, Оптимус оставил бы этот вопрос и дал Мегатрону столь, казалось бы, желаемое им уединение. В конце концов, он всё ещё любил и доверял своему брату, даже если они ссорились. Но Мегатрон был по-настоящему один - никакие другие связи искр не объединяли его с его ближними. Если бы у Мегатрона был партнёр, или их родители до сих пор были живы, Оптимус не проверял бы на прочность блок, которым его брат разделил связь.

Разочарованию Мегатрона не было конца, когда Оптимус пробивал его раз за разом.

Первое дуновение гражданской войны Кибертрона проскользнуло в дом в безмолвной темноте перед рассветом, когда Оптимус был в подзарядке. Воспоминания о докладах, полученных прошлым днём, смешались с видениями того, как можно было бы использовать новые открытия. Он-спящий стоял в лаборатории вместе с воспоминаниями-Арси, Рэтчетом и Джазом, когда внутрь шагнул Мегатрон.

- Брат, - приветствовал его Оптимус.

- Ты больше не вправе обращаться ко мне столь фамильярно.

Слегка озадачившись высокомерием Мегатрона, Оптимус дал ему почувствовать своё хмурое веселье.

- Ты в _моём_ сне, _брат_. - Что может быть лучшим доказательством, чем разделённый сон?

- Отныне мы больше не братья. Связь является слабостью, недостатком, который сдерживает связанных и делает их уязвимыми. Моя искра - только моя. Наше братство умрёт сегодня.

Наяву оптика Оптимуса включилась и расширилась. Режущее ощущение в искре, настолько сильное, что вызывало физическую боль, заставило его свернуться в комок и сжать кулаки.

_Нет,_ - он потянулся через связь, пытаясь остановить воображаемый нож, который не спеша вырезал кусок его души. - _Зачем?_ _Ведь тебе так же больно, как мне!_

_Потому что ты слаб,_ - ответил Мегатрон, шипя от боли. - _Ни о чём не думаешь и бегаешь с открытой всем искрой, как глупый спарклинг, а ведь ты __**первенец**__._ _Ты жалок!_ - прорычал он. - _Ты отравляешь меня своей слабостью._ _Больше никогда!_

Нож в его душе злобно ударил глубже, заставив Оптимуса забиться от боли.

_Ты убиваешь нас обоих!_

_Не беспокойся, трус._ - Покровительственный голос становился всё тише, исчезая вместе с умирающей связью. - _Я долгое время ослаблял связь._ _По крайней мере, я выживу._ _Если ты взрослый, и твоя искра крепка - ты тоже._ _Считай это последней услугой, __**брат.**_ - Последнее слово прозвучало оскорблением, плевком в лицо. Их связь медленно разорвалась.

Боль изменилась, став не столько острой, сколько ноющей, но не менее жгучей. Оптимус дрожал под её тяжестью, и в глубине души его леденил ужас. Как постоянной была связь, так же постоянной будет и эта боль. У него не было другого брата, чтобы тот помог смягчить этот удар. Он не мог пошевелиться, даже не мог развернуться из своей защитной позы.

Рассвет застал его бьющимся на платформе в агонии и горе первых потерь войны.

...

Элита Один, работавшая над научно-исследовательским проектом на противоположной стороне планеты, почувствовала потрясение своего партнёра и связалась с Рэтчетом, передав ему входной код от апартаментов, которые она делила со своим партнёром и умоляя его поторопиться. Оптимус даже не смог ответить, когда Рэтчет позвал его по имени, чувствуя, что закричит от боли, но медик быстро нашёл его.

- Оптимус, - воскликнул он и тут же начал сканирование. Ущерб, нанесённый искре его лидера, был очевиден. - Твой брат…

/ Больше не мой брат, / - послал Оптимус, всё ещё не доверяя своему голосу. Его кулаки сжались крепче. - / Он решил разорвать нашу связь. /

- Праймус в Бездне! - Рэтчет опустился на колени рядом с платформой Оптимуса и запустил сервоприводы в корпус своего пациента, отыскивая реле и отключая все датчики боли.

Больший мех с облегчением пропустил воздух сквозь вентсистему. То, что половина датчиков была отключена, слегка дезориентировало, но это было намного лучше, чем альтернатива.

- Мне нужно доставить тебя в лазарет, - начал Рэтчет, но Оптимус покачал головой.

- У меня обязанности...

- У тебя повреждённая искра, - зарычал Рэтчет.

- У меня... встреча с Лордом-Протектором Кибертрона, - ответил Оптимус, его оптика ожесточилась. - Мы встречаемся сегодня на заседании Совета, чтобы обсудить распределение персонала. Если меня там не будет, он получит больший процент едва выросших юнглингов в свои ряды. Он сказал, что разорвал связь, потому что я слаб. Я не собираюсь доказывать, что он прав.

Это было _рассчитано,_ осознал Рэтчет. Какое порождение Бездны с холодной искрой разорвёт братскую связь, чтобы получить тактическое преимущество? То, которому в настоящее время поручено защищать их и Великую Искру, - подумал он, и лёгкая дрожь пробежала по его топливопроводам.

Оптимус осторожно сел и, не ощутив боли, поднялся на ноги.

- Лазарет, - настаивал Рэтчет.

Оптимус смерил его взглядом и затем медленно кивнул.

- До тех пор, пока я не должен буду предстать перед Советом.

...

Оптимус намеренно пришёл задолго до заседания, так что он был уже там, когда Мегатрон вошёл в холл, где они должны были ожидать своей очереди, чтобы выступить в Совете. Резкие слова, рождённые в раненой искре Оптимуса, умерли прежде, чем достигли рта. Было ясно, что медики не посещали его брата, он двигался осторожно, свет в его оптике потускнел, когда он переступил порог. Искра Оптимуса вновь заболела при его виде, стремясь выйти на связь с братом и утешить его.

Оптика Мегатрона вспыхнула ярче, когда он увидел, что Оптимус здесь и держится на ногах относительно легко, и он, нахмурившись, прислонился к дальней стене, болезненно шипя вентиляцией.

- Я рад видеть тебя здесь функционирующим... - Оптимус остановил себя, не сказав "брат". Свежие шрамы на искре навсегда засвидетельствовали, что они были братьями, но в общественных местах, в лицо это слово отныне было запрещено произносить. Тем не менее, Оптимус не мог заставить себя обратиться к нему, как к любому другому меху, как будто между ними ничего не было. Тогда он придумал слово, которым он надеялся умиротворить и успокоить своего брата. Связь никогда не будет восстановлена, но, возможно, может родиться дружба. - ...сэр.

Мегатрон окинул его чуть любопытным взглядом, и, не увидев сарказма и гнева в этом слове, кивнул, соглашаясь с предложенной им вежливостью и верностью, но не предложив ничего взамен.

С горестным вздохом Оптимус также прислонился к стене, молча дожидаясь вызова на заседание Совета.

...

Первый удар, первая потеря, первый бой.

Оглядываясь назад, Оптимус чувствовал, что должен был понять, что произошло в тот день. Эта мысль десятки тысяч раз возникала в его процессоре в последовавшие за этим орбитальные циклы гражданской войны. Но Элита, в конечном счёте, помогла ему простить себя и признать, что даже разбитая любовь слепа.


	2. Глава 2 Выгода

Примечание автора: это только моё собственное наблюдение, но, кажется, энергон по-разному трактуется в G1 и Movieverse. Если использовать аналогию с автомобилем, в G1 энергон был похож на бензин, а в Movieverse он больше похож на моторное масло - боты могут некоторое время обходиться без него, и оно оберегает их от ржавчины (кроме прочего). Именно так энергон будет рассматриваться в моём фике, чтобы я никого не запутала :)

Примечание переводчика: я не имею отношения к написанному в этой главе про русских. Эти американцы чокнутые!

* * *

- Сэм, - поприветствовал меня Уилл Леннокс.

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Оптимус умер, и четыре дня с тех пор, как его искра была разожжена заново, и теперь для нас с Ленноксом было привычно стоять вместе в коридоре авианосца возле конференц-зала в ожидании следующего заседания. Я не был уверен, что это _нормально _- чувствовать себя комфортно, стоя здесь. Мой личный помощник, энсин Мохаммед аль-Шариф, разумеется, тоже был с нами, поэтому я не мог открыто говорить о том, что произошло в то утро. Но даже если бы мог, я не был уверен, что готов обсуждать с _человеком_, как я вернул Арси из мёртвых. Всего несколько минут назад я едва избежал _такой_ беседы с Лео и Симмонсом, настояв на том, что мне нужно идти на это заседание - то, на которое мы пришли слишком рано. Поэтому я покосился на стоявшего рядом со мной майора и спросил;

- Так... кто же такой Айрон Уилл?

Леннокс откашлялся.

- Он автобот.

Я повернулся и недоумённо уставился на него.

- Автобот? - Претендер-автобот, он это имеет в виду?

Леннокс наклонил голову.

- Вроде… некоего Прайма.

Я со свистом выдохнул и стукнулся головой о стену позади меня. Он знал. Он знал, что я Прайм. Они рассказали ему всю историю, вероятно, вплоть до частиц Матрицы Лидерства в моей крови и встречи с династией Древних Праймов. Знал ли он о моей связи с Оптимусом? Я _точно_ собирался убить близнецов.

- Он получил своё обозначение от Бамблби, - мягко добавил Леннокс в качестве объяснения.

Это означало, что автоботы - особенно Айронхайд - видят майора Леннокса, как одного из них. Как и меня. Глядя на него новыми глазами, я задумался, может ли он стать для меня тем, кем был для Оптимуса Айронхайд - жёстким, сильным, абсолютно преданным союзником. И другом. Мне бы не помешало ещё несколько, особенно среди людей.

_Людей._ Чёрт! Я уже думаю, как один из _них_!

- Есть ли другие, о ком я должен знать?

Он на секунду заколебался, а затем сказал:

- Жена Айрон Уилла, Спитфайр. Она вроде приёмной матери для автоботов.

Автоботы обозначили её _Спитфайр?_ Забавно, она казалась такой... кроткой и по-матерински доброй в тот единственный раз, когда я посетил Диего-Гарсия. Может быть, это была шутка?

- Это единственные двое, о ком я в курсе. Кроме Прайма, разумеется. - Он снова оценивающе посмотрел на меня, его лицо выражало смесь удивления, недоверия и лёгкий намёк на нехарактерное беспокойство.

Видя выражение его лица, я был очень рад, что автоботы были единственными, кто знал, что возможность использовать Матрицу Лидерства делала меня Праймом. Пытаясь сменить тему, я спросил аль-Шарифа:

- С кем эта встреча?

- ОПЕК.

- Да вы, верно, надо мной прикалываетесь, - проворчал я. - Зачем нам вообще общаться с _ОПЕК_?

- В Катаре случилось первое крупное нападение десептиконов, - напомнил аль-Шариф. - И хотя Египет не состоит в ОПЕК, он близок географически и культурно. Враг, похоже, имеет странную тягу к этому региону, поэтому они обеспокоены.

Я посмотрел на него недоверчиво, и он добавил:

- Это может быть также связано с желанием заключить сделку с автоботами: топливо в обмен на технологии.

Я закатил глаза и снова стукнулся головой об стену.

- Это _смешно_! Автоботы не отдали свои технологии США и Великобритании - что заставляет их думать, что мы поделимся с ними?

- У них почти абсолютная монополия на топливо в мире ресурсов, - тихо проворчал Леннокс. - Они видят гигантских инопланетных роботов и думают: "маркетинговые возможности".

Подняв голову, я снова фыркнул, представив рекламный щит с Оптимусом, держащим бочку с сырой нефтью, как банку с газировкой, и показывающим большой палец.

- Может быть, я должен указать, что я заправлял Бамблби около раза в месяц за последние два года? И только тогда, когда у него было страстное желание попробовать что-то другое, кроме солнечного света, или он стрелял из пушек. - Правда, после чего-то подобного для восстановления ему требовались сотни галлонов бензина.

Леннокс ухмыльнулся.

- Я надеюсь, что ты так и сделаешь.

Нас сопроводили в конференц-зал, и началась самая худшая встреча из пройденных мной до сих пор. Всё началось любезно, с обычных вопросов. Я объяснил, что автоботы были моими друзьями, что их намерения были мирными, что они здесь, чтобы защищать нас. Я даже добавил слова аль-Шарифа о том, что они напоминают ему джиннов. Многие отреагировали поднятыми бровями, но представитель из Саудовской Аравии кивнул в знак понимания.

Но затем, как и предсказывал аль-Шариф, они начали говорить о делах - каковы были потребности автоботов в топливе, и на что они были готовы меняться? Я объяснил, что они в состоянии получать питание из нескольких источников, в том числе из солнечного света, и что их потребности в топливе не станут нагрузкой на мировые ресурсы. Это явно было не то, что они хотели услышать, и оставшиеся полтора часа встречи были потрачены на те же вопросы в разных исполнениях. Сколько топлива нужно в месяц среднему автоботу? Что оказывает влияние на рост потребления? Есть ли у них предпочтения в типах ископаемого топлива? Помогут ли они в развитии разведывательных и буровых технологий? Поделятся или помогут ли они в развитии "зелёных" технологий?

Первый раз кто-то спросил меня о чём-то, кроме военной техники, и было действительно сложно сказать им "нет" про экологические технологии. Я знал, что автоботы не одобряли то, как мы злоупотребляем планетой Земля, но они также остро осознавали и то, как мы, люди, умеем превращать в оружие что угодно.

Когда отведённые им два часа закончились, мы завершили телеконференцию, и я выжидающе посмотрел на аль-Шарифа. Проверив блокнот, он сказал:

- Русские будут общаться с вами до 13:00 часов по нашему времени, затем мы прервёмся на обед. Потом у нас будет совместное заседание с Кремлём и ОКНШ. Примерно в 16:00, у вас будет телеконференция с руководством ЕС, а позже, за ужином встреча с премьер-министром Великобритании.

- Это, чёрт побери, уже смешно, - проворчал я. - Если они запланировали фотосессию для обложки журнала Time, я выброшу весь отдел связи за борт.

Леннокс рядом со мной усмехнулся.

- Не волнуйся, Сэм. У них уже есть фото с твоих водительских прав. Они просто будут использовать его.

От одного напоминания мой живот скрутило, и я словно снова увидел трансляцию Падшего - моё лицо, мой номер социального обеспечения, мой домашний адрес, моя связь с автоботами, вся моя личность - на экранах всего мира. Я чувствовал себя словно раздетым догола. И потом узнать, сколько людей умерло из-за меня...

Покой захлестнул меня, заполнил через братскую связь с Оптимусом, и я снова стал собой, прежде чем Леннокс хлопнул меня по плечу.

- Эй. Это была просто шутка.

- Я знаю, - кивнул я и посмотрел на него. - Я в порядке. - Оптимусу я послал своё чувство благодарности и спокойствия.

Леннокс кивнул в ответ, а затем посмотрел на аль-Шарифа.

- Может быть, мы можем оставить русских на после обеда?.

- Нет, - я заговорил прежде, чем мой помощник успел ответить. - Перед ними я разговаривал с ОПЕК, я уверен, что они и без того будут достаточно сердиты. О! Пока я не забыл, нам нужно назначить встречу с тем, кто сможет вернуть меня в колледж. Я пропустил уже неделю, так что нам нужно спешить.

Во взгляде аль-Шарифа чётко читалось сомнение в моём здравомыслии, но он кивнул и сделал пометку.

- Я изучу этот вопрос во время обеда и свяжусь с вами, сэр.

- Спасибо.

Еле заметная улыбка скользнула по его лицу при моей сугубо гражданской благодарности.

- Не за что, мистер Уитвики.

Невероятно, но после этого день покатился ещё дальше под гору. Следующая встреча была с какими-то русскими генералами, или политиками, или кем-то (я уже давно оставил попытки запомнить их всех), и первое же их слово было неверным. Женщина-политик спросила:

- Вы любимчик инопланетян?

Я взглянул на Леннокса, но он сидел с каменным, совершенно нечитаемым лицом. Здесь я был абсолютно один. Дав им презумпцию невиновности, решил считать, что что-то упущено в переводе.

- Я их друг, верно.

- Вы дружите с ними? Как?

- Не знаю, - ответил я саркастически. - Хожу с ними в кино. Провожу время вместе. - Уничтожаю их единственное средство производства энергона, обрекая на медленную смерть от ржавчины. - Я им помогаю.

Её взгляд был почти враждебным.

- И они вам помогают?

Это было просто странно. Я с нежностью вспоминал теперь вопросы о том, не боюсь ли я их.

- Да.

- Как?

Я пожал плечами.

- Защищают меня. Осматривают меня, если я пострадал. Возят меня в школу.

Один из генералов поднял бровь.

- Это не шутка.

- Вы правы, - согласился я, - это не шутка.

- Вы хотите сказать нам, что инопланетные роботы-воины работают вашими шофёрами?

Я беспокойно заёрзал в кресле. Голос мужчины звучал почти довольно.

- Нет, не так. Я сказал вам, что мы _друзья._ Бамблби подвозит меня и защищает, потому что мы лучшие друзья.

Женщина-политик ухмыльнулась.

- Понимаю. И какую компенсацию они получают за вашу дружбу?

Я слегка нахмурился, посмотрев на переводчика.

- Я не понимаю.

- Сколько им платят? - снова спросила она.

Я замер, этот вопрос застал меня врасплох. Они супер-передовые инопланетные роботы. Они же не нуждаются в одежде, или продуктах питания, или ноутбуках, или ещё в чём-то. Что они вообще будут делать с деньгами?

- Они получают компенсацию в натуральной форме, - ответил за меня Леннокс. - Топливо, жильё, обслуживание обеспечивается НЕСТ.

- Но они не получают индивидуального вознаграждения?

Улучив секунду, я взглянул на лежащий передо мной листок. Её звали Алевтина Бердяев*. Как будто я смогу запомнить _это_. Её имя было похоже на Александру, так что я запомнил её, как Алекс.

- Нет, - признался Леннокс.

- Так что, они рабы? - спросила Алекс почти вскользь.

- Нет, - ответил Леннокс, его глаза посмурнели. - Они используют свои ресурсы сообща.

Я повернулся к ней в ожидании её реакции.

Ухмылка Алекс перешла в настоящую улыбку.

- Так они коммунисты?

- Нет.

Глаза Алекс замерцали весельем. Я признавал, что в политике я всего лишь новичок, но не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что когда человек, который пытается свести тебя с ума, усмехается, это _плохая_ вещь.

- Не политически, конечно, - согласилась Алекс, воплощение дипломатии. - Но экономически?

Челюсти Леннокса сжались, но он неохотно признал:

- Я думаю, их можно описать и так.

Алекс кивнула, затем обратила своё внимание на меня.

- Вы говорите от их имени?

- Да.

- Сколько они стоят?

- ЧТО? - Уже второй раз за день, Оптимус поспешно послал мне волну успокоения. - Они _не_ продаются!

Алекс выглядела почти обиженной моим срывом.

- Каждый человек имеет свою цену. Или в данном случае, робот. Не делайте вид, что вы настолько благородны.

- Я их посол, а не их _владелец_. Они не _вещи_ - они _народ_!

Переводчик откашлялся.

- Я полагаю, что мисс Бердяев хочет спросить, могут ли быть куплены их _услуги_, а не они лично.

Я успокоился и, чуть прищурившись, посмотрел на женщину на экране.

- Вы это имели в виду?

- Конечно.

Что-то в том, как легко она со мной согласилась, заставило меня сомневаться, но рассматривать их, как наёмников было куда более простительно, чем действовать так, будто они были собственностью. Я медленно расслабился и откинулся назад. Вздохнув, я посмотрел на Леннокса, ища помощи.

Выражение его лица, когда он посмотрел на меня, по-прежнему невозможно было понять, но прежде чем он снова повернулся к русским, в его глазах мелькнула краткая вспышка беспокойства или озабоченности.

- Автоботы работают с НЕСТ добровольно. Они никогда не просили оплаты и довольствовались предлагаемой компенсацией.

Проигнорировав Леннокса, Алекс сказала мне:

- Как их посла, я прошу вас передать сообщение для их лидера. Мы оплатим их услуги большим, чем просто топливом и убежищем. В России с ними будут обращаться лучше, и мы хотели бы предложить им жалование, а также любые товары или услуги, которые они потребуют.

Но Леннокс не собирался это так оставлять.

- Автоботы отказываются сражаться с кем угодно, кроме десептиконов. Они не намерены становиться инструментами в борьбе людей с другими людьми.

Улыбка Алекс была почти доброжелательной.

- Тогда не будет иметь значения, какая страна принимает их, - она резко повернулась ко мне, - не так ли?

Я знал, что _я_ хотел сказать по этому поводу, но прикусил язык. Это сообщение было для Оптимуса, а не для меня. И я с болезненной иронией понял, что русские были первыми, кто воспринимал автоботов, как людей. Для них я был не просто частью представления, я был послом, представляющим законную организацию разумных существ, которых они просто желали нанять.

Так как все в комнате по-прежнему выжидающе смотрели на меня, я тихо ответил:

- Я передам ваше сообщение.

Алекс кивнула, а затем снова посмотрела на Леннокса.

- Ваше правительство позволит им мирно уйти, если они захотят этого, верно? Если они _не являются_ собственностью?

Леннокс нахмурился, а я знал, что ничто, что мы, люди, могли бы сделать, если не считать ядерного взрыва, не остановило бы автоботов, если бы они действительно что-то решили, да и в этом случае, пожалуй, тоже нет.

- Они живые существа, которые _предпочитают_ работать с нами. Возможность того, что они могли бы предпочесть другой дом, ещё даже не рассматривалась, - ответил он. - Я обсужу это с моим начальством.

Алекс снова кивнула, а затем передала слово генералу справа от неё. Он наклонился вперёд, опершись на локти.

- Насчёт этих десептиконов. Согласно полученной мною информации, Гаситель Звёзд был разрушен. Какова вероятность того, что они нападут снова?

Леннокс принял эстафету, а я угрюмо откинулся на спинку кресла, пережидая тактические разговоры, пока у них не появится новый вопрос ко мне. Отправятся ли автоботы куда-нибудь ещё? Я просто не мог представить себе Бамблби, катающегося по Сибири вместо Калифорнии. И НЕСТ был коалицией британских и американских военных. Автоботы не принадлежали ни к одной отдельно взятой стране. Но мы, американцы и англичане, были близкими союзниками в течение длительного времени, так что думаю, я мог отчасти понять, почему русским не нравилось то, что боты сражались под командованием ОКНШ.

Но какова альтернатива? Дать каждой стране по автоботу на прокат? И даже тогда, люди бы боролись за право получить Оптимуса. Может быть, _было_ лучше, когда существование автоботов было тайной. Нельзя сказать, что мы, люди, не могли справиться с правдой, как думал Лео. Мы не могли справиться с самими собой.

* * *

* В оригинале ее звали Алексеевна Бердяев (я не шучу), но по договоренности с авторами имя изменено на более разумное с точки зрения русского языка.


	3. Глава 3 Интерес

Связанные фики: эта глава связана с фиком "Знакомство: Кит Блэк"

* * *

Когда мы, наконец, закончили с русскими, аль-Шариф откашлялся. Когда я увидел на его лице военную маску, у меня заболел живот. Что бы он ни собирался сказать, это не входило в разряд хороших новостей.

- Да?

- Адмирал Блэк просил, чтобы вы отобедали с ним. Только вы двое.

- Но ужин занят премьер-министром, - возразил я.

- Да. Адмирал спросил, не согласитесь ли вы сделать для него исключение, в обмен на два приёма пищи в кругу семьи и друзей завтра.

Я посмотрел на Леннокса, но он только пожал плечами.

- Я проводил месяцы, не находясь даже на одном континенте с женой.

- Ты не помогаешь, - проворчал я ему. Обернувшись к аль-Шарифу, я сказал:

- Прекрасно, но завтрашний обед и ужин неприкасаемы. Меня не волнует, даже если _Мегатрон_ попросит встречи со мной - я два раза ем с семьёй.

- Понял.

...

Когда я прибыл на свой обед тет-а-тет с болваном-адмиралом, ненавидящим автоботов, я с удивлением обнаружил на столе мясную пиццу. Как будто этот обед и без того был недостаточно плох. Когда я сел, на меня нахлынули воспоминания - сводящий ума шёпот Древних Праймов, кибертронские символы, танцующие у меня в глазах, как блики от взгляда на солнце, Элис, прижавшая меня к стене, вкус солярки, острая сталь, раздирающая мне до крови горло, когда она душила меня своим языком.

- Ты думал, что в каюте капитана едят только омаров? - грубо поинтересовался адмирал Блэк.

- Нет, сэр. - Видя его сомневающийся взгляд, я снова задался вопросом, зачем мы здесь. Это какой-то тест? После того, как я поймал его прошлой ночью и уговорил уменьшить ограничения для автоботов, это, вероятно, было что-то вроде воздаяния или матча-реванша. Пожалуй, следует играть честно. - Просто, последний раз, когда я был рядом с мясной пиццей, вокруг моей шеи обвивался язык десептиконши. Запах навеял воспоминания.

- Я не видел такого в отчётах, - протянул он, прежде чем начать есть пиццу.

Я взял свой кусок, содрогнувшись при воспоминании о криках, которые - я лишь много позже понял это - были моими. Заставив себя откусить кусок, я сказал, так небрежно, как только мог:

- Это она вытащила меня из укрытия, чтобы Мегатрон смог поймать меня. Моя девушка убила её.

Я чуть усмехнулся, когда адмирал Блэк подавился при этом откровении. Может, мы и гражданские, но мы с Микаэлой точно не слабаки. _Особенно_ Микаэла.

- Твоя _девушка_ убила десептикона?

Я позволил себе ухмыльнуться. Даже в политике пара усмешек иногда позволяется.

- А ещё приручила одного из них. Она удивительная.

Он расхохотался, удивив меня. Я не думал, что адмирал Блэк вообще _способен_ смеяться.

- Может быть, нам стоит завербовать её, - фыркнул он.

Внезапно у меня в голове возникла картинка: Микаэла, сидящая в кресле председателя Моршауэра. Они точно не хотели бы заполучить её в армию по той же причине, по какой дьявол не хотел бы видеть её в аду.

- Извините, сэр, но она уже _моя_. И у нас уже достаточно проблем в качестве _гражданских_, спасибо.

- Это верно.

Я выпил газировку, уже в десятый раз задумавшись, почему я сижу здесь только с адмиралом и нашими помощниками. Сейчас атмосфера была совершенно иной, чем вчера вечером, когда мне нужно было бороться с ним, чтобы снять часть ограничений, наложенных на автоботов. Что-то изменилось между нами - что-то изменилось в нём. Собрав всё своё мужество, я спросил:

- Так почему же я обедаю с Вами?

Он слегка нахмурился.

- А ты не ходишь вокруг да около, да, малыш?

- С Вами это не сработает.

Он кивнул в знак согласия, а затем сбросил бомбу собственного сочинения.

- Я бы хотел встретиться с вашими автоботами.

- Конечно, - спокойно ответил я, отвечая на его блеф. - Когда?

Он откинулся в кресле, смерив меня взглядом.

- Ты сможешь одновременно идти и есть пиццу?

Что ж, он точно собирался пройти через это. Он очень _хотел_ встретиться с ними. Я не смог не усмехнуться.

- Я студент. Конечно. Я только удостоверюсь, что Оптимус свободен... - потому что мы _не_ собираемся просто ворваться туда, как будто они машины, которым нечего делать. Даже если им действительно нечего делать. Аль-Шариф положил телефон Леннокса в мою протянутую руку, и я написал Оптимусу, предупредив его, что мы идём, и попросив отключить вокодеры Скидса и Мадфлэпа. Самая _последняя_ вещь, в которой мы нуждались - чтобы они ляпнули какую-то глупость. - Можно идти.

Я следовал за ним по узким коридорам корабля, всё ещё размышляя, не обман ли это всё. Почему он захотел встретиться с ними теперь, когда он уже несколько дней упорно называл их машинами?

В лифте он спросил, что я сказал Оптимусу, и я попросил аль-Шарифа прочитать ему, хотя тому пришлось объяснять, что "С и М" означало Скидса и Мадфлэпа, а затем мне пришлось объяснять, почему этим раздолбаям нельзя появляться с включёнными вокодерами в приличном обществе.

Адмирал Блэк позволил мне первым выйти из лифта, чем изрядно меня расстроил, потому что я хотел получше рассмотреть его реакцию. Оптимус стоял в центре отсека автоботов, а остальные выстроились позади него. Через нашу братскую связь я ощутил его любопытство и сосредоточился на своей собственной неуверенности. Его чувства сменились на решимость, и он приветствовал нашего гостя.

- Адмирал.

Выражение лица Блэка было чисто военным, и прочитать его было невозможно.

- Прайм. - Он осторожно шагнул вперёд. - Я знаю, что Вы получили сообщение вчера вечером, но я хотел лично снять наложенные на вас ограничения. Признано, что вы не являетесь угрозой этому судну или остальному флоту, и вы вправе свободно передвигаться по кораблю с той же степенью свободы, что и гражданские люди.

Наше с Оптимусом общее потрясение заставило меня открыть рот, и Оптимус медленно опустился на колени, чтобы оказаться с Блэком на одном уровне. Он так тщательно вглядывался и анализировал Блэка, что я рефлекторно прищурился. Мне _действительно_ необходимо выяснить, как немного отстраниться от этих уз. Чувствовалось, будто глубоко в моём черепе жужжали мои собственные процессоры, и от попыток получить к ним доступ у меня разболелась голова.

- Благодарю Вас, адмирал Блэк. - ответил Оптимус, убедившись, что он действительно имел в виду то, что сказал - что он больше не считает автоботов угрозой своему кораблю.

- Пожалуйста, - сказал человеческий командир, становясь вольно, что выглядело действительно странно. Разве такие вещи не используются только в присутствии вышестоящих офицеров и в формальных ситуациях? Или, может быть, для него это и _было_ формальным?

- Это сугубо добровольно, - продолжил он, - но могу ли я задать Вам несколько вопросов?

Оптимус мгновенно насторожился, и я подумал, что знаю, почему. Надеялся ли Блэк на получение каких-то знаний об оружии автоботов, что-то вроде "услуга за услугу"? Однако его голос не выдал опасений.

- Конечно.

- Во-первых... на что похоже искусство автоботов?

Оптимус был так ошеломлён, что я начал смеяться и практически успокоился. Блэк, должно быть, запомнил то, что я рассказывал вчера вечером об искусстве кибертронцев, но я не мог вспомнить, говорил ли я ему, что Оптимус в своём родном мире выполнял и роль искусствоведа. Адмирал определённо спросил правильного бота!

- Долбаных четыре дня жестоких допросов, и Вы первый спросили _что-то_ не про войну или технологии. Даже я никогда не думал спросить о таком!

Напряжённость растаяла, а я понял - что бы ещё ни случилось на этом корабле, Блэк будет непредвзят. Я подошёл к Бамблби, и он с радостью приглашающе протянул руку. Забравшись на неё, я устроился поудобнее.

- Давай, Оптимус, покажи нам!

Оптимус посмотрел на меня с ужасом, и мне стало интересно, в чём его проблема, но через пару ударов сердца он потянулся к проектору или что там было возле его оптики. Перед нами появился образ, настолько чёткий и яркий, как будто это была настоящая статуя, и Блэк моргнул от удивления, увидев фигуру меха, поднявшего к небу руки и лицо. Он был сделан из металла и выглядел похоже на живого кибертронца, но его поверхность светилась перламутром - не просто краска, но вся статуя. Она медленно вращалась, и я увидел, что свет исходит от груди статуи, подобно квадратному нимбу над искрой.

- Эта вещь называется "Легенда об Альфе Прайме", - мягко объяснил Оптимус. - Она была выставлена примерно за тысячу лет до начала войны. Никто не знает, кто её создал, но она приписывается скульптору по имени Айрон Райт. В соответствии с древними сказаниями, Альфа Прайм был первым из моей расы и основателем моего клана.

- Почему она такая маленькая? - поинтересовался я. Она была ненамного выше Блэка, а Праймы, которых я встретил, были _огромными_.

- Я спроецировал её в человеческом масштабе. На Кибертроне она вдвое выше меня, но точная копия не поместится в грузовой отсек.

Оптимус снова коснулся проектора, и образ сменился на фонтан. Лава выстреливала в воздух высокой струёй, извиваясь и танцуя, и падала с тихим звоном в неглубокую чёрную чашу. Так же, как с первой голограммой, показанной мне Оптимусом, когда он пытался объяснить, кто такой Мегатрон, мы чувствовали тепло, исходящее от жидкого камня.

- Колодец Всех Искр в интерпретации Беты Четыре, - сказал Оптимус. Я оживился. Все Искры... Великая Искра? - В наших мифах это источник сплава, необходимого для протоформ кибертронцев. Легенда утверждает, что он был разрушен в древней битве, и источник металла ушёл под землю. Этот сплав встречается во многих местах нашего родного мира, так что можно проследить аналогию с Колодцем.

- Это тот же сплав, который использовался при создании Матрицы? - спросил я. - Поэтому этот парень Бета создал в его честь произведение искусства?

- Бета была феммой, и она была названа в честь основателя третьего клана, - объяснил Оптимус. - Первыми были Праймы, вторыми Искатели, а затем клан Беты, от которого произошёл первый из нашего вида, кто мог трансформироваться. Бета Четыре была потомком по прямой линии. И металл из Колодца... - Он на мгновение остановился, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, чтобы помочь нам, хлюпикам, понять. - "_Пепел к пеплу, прах к праху_." Наши тела формируется из металла, найденного в Колодце Всех Искр, и некоторые говорят, что когда мы умираем - то возвращаемся обратно в него. Энергия наших искр запечатлевается в сплаве, и из-за этого каждая протоформа уникальна.

И я понял, что он ответил на мой вопрос, не отвечая _на него_. Частицы Матрицы в моём теле несли на себе ту же сигнатуру энергии, что и разожжённая вновь искра Оптимуса, что точно совпадало с этим материалом.

- Есть ли у этого сплава имя? - спросил Блэк. - Из чего он?

- По крайней мере, два металла ещё не были обнаружены вашей расой, - ответил Оптимус. - И имя, которое мы используем для него, плохо переводится.

Блэк ожидающе посмотрел на него, и Оптимус чуть склонил голову, по связи скользнуло его веселье.

- Лучшим переводом, наверное, будет "материал, используемый нашими искрами для развития". Под всей нашей бронёй, мы не просто шестерёнки и винтики - сплав в его полужидком состоянии является основой наших тел. Мы можем поменять броню и многие части, но существующая протоформа не может быть использована другим индивидуумом с того момента, как её отметила энергия искры.

Адмирал, казалось, задумался над этим, а Оптимус двинулся дальше, отобразив куб размером с большую картонную коробку, медленно вращающийся перед нами. У него было шесть плоских сторон, но в каждой была какая-то глубина, которая вызывала головокружение при попытке сосредоточится на ней.

Звук, подозрительно похожий на вздох, раздался со стороны Сайдсвайпа, но когда я посмотрел на него, он был нечитаем, как всегда.

Оптимус, казалось, этого не заметил.

- Вы описываете свой мир, как имеющий четыре стороны. Для нас он имеет шесть сторон.

Куб Великой искры, понял я.

Адмирал Блэк с интересом наклонился вперёд.

- Что он изображает?

- Это абстракция под названием "Целое", созданная одним из наших самых талантливых художников до войны - который теперь является одним из наших лучших воинов. Это произведение было создано для меня, - сказал Оптимус, какая-то странная смесь разочарования и привязанности заструилась сквозь меня, - во время одного из его арестов на гауптвахте, если честно. Его зовут Санстрикер, и он близнец Сайдсвайпа.

Блэк взглянул на Сайдсвайпа.

- Если Санстрикер Ваш брат, где же он?

Горе и сожаление мелькнули в искре Оптимуса - его сердце болело за Сайдсвайпа.

- Его местонахождение неизвестно.

Понимание возникло в глазах Блэка.

- Пропал без вести?

- Да.

- Он придёт, - жарко сказал Сайдсвайп. - Он получит послание, как я, и он _придёт_. - Неожиданно уязвимым тоном он добавил: - Вы увидите.

Другие боты беспокойно задвигались или опустили головы. Жалость Оптимуса усилилась, и я подумал, что понимаю их.

- Быть близнецами - у автоботов куда большее, чем у людей, - попытался объяснить я Блэку. - Их связь глубже всего, что мы можем испытать. Например, телепатия и обмен эмоциями.

Его взгляд скользнул на Скидса и Мадфлэпа, который удивили меня, на самом деле смутившись, когда он рассматривал их.

- Как?

- Секретная информация, - прогрохотал Оптимус, в нём вдруг выросло желание защищать.

Я разочарованно закрыл рот. Я хотел объяснить - я хотел, чтобы он _понял_, но Оптимус ясно считал, что мы должны закончить эту дискуссию.

Блэк снова обратил своё внимание на Оптимуса, измерив его взглядом, и казалось, придя к какому-то решению.

- Спасибо за уделённое мне время, Прайм. - Не говоря больше ни слова, он повернулся и ушёл.

- Шлак, - пробормотал Айронхайд, когда двери лифта закрылись за адмиралом и его помощником. Бамблби издал согласный звук.

- Что?- спросил я, переводя взгляд с него на Оптимуса и обратно.

Мой брат сказал низким голосом:

- Десептиконы проводили эксперименты на близнецах. Я _не_ позволю им стать лабораторными крысами для людей.

Ох! Я нахмурился, почувствовав себя глупцом, не увидев опасности в том, что я говорил.

- Уилл знает о связи близнецов, поскольку это важно для тактики, - продолжил Оптимус, - но это знание не выходит за пределы НЕСТ.

Ещё одна причина держать мою связь с Оптимусом в тайне как можно дольше. Потому что он был прав - рано или поздно какой-нибудь маньяк в белом халате и отсутствующей моралью захочет препарировать мой мозг, чтобы выяснить, как я делю свои сны с инопланетным роботом.

- Может быть, я должен... знаешь...

- Провести восстановительные работы? - фыркнул Рэтчет. - С людьми это проигранная битва.

- Но стоит попытаться, - возразил Оптимус. Мне он сказал: - Поговори с ним, Сэм. Ты наш Прайм, но твоя судьба - человеческая. Поговори с ним.

Другими словами, я умею чесать языком - когда не ляпаю всякую ерунду.

- Никакого давления, - проворчал я. - Поставь меня, Би.

Он послушался, но его опустившиеся крылья и антенны показывали его беспокойство. Я чуть улыбнулся ему.

- Я вернусь, не волнуйся.

Аль-Шариф пристроился сзади меня, когда я поспешил к лифту. Я поймал адмирала Блэка всего через несколько минут, в его кабинете. Он стоял у окна, спиной ко мне, глядя на свой корабль и океан.

- Через десять минут у меня брифинг, - сказал он негромко, - и наверняка какая-то важная шишка хочет твоего внимания.

Не обращая внимания на явный намёк оставить его в покое, я сказал:

- Я пришёл, чтобы извиниться за резкость Оптимуса.

- Они не делятся своими технологиями, - сказал он, всё ещё не оборачиваясь. - Я спрашивал о том, о чём спрашивать не следовало. - Он сделал глубокий вдох. - Передай им, что я не сержусь.

- Благодарю Вас, сэр. Но я хотел объяснить. Над близнецами проводили эксперименты. Как их командир, Оптимус очень... оберегает их. Для автоботов они очень молоды - просто дети. Я не должен был... знания о братской связи совершенно секретны, но я не понимал этого.

- Понимаю. Это останется между нами. - Он, наконец, повернулся, и я был удивлён, увидев на его лице почти болезненное выражение. - Я не верил тебе насчёт семьи. У меня был дядя, который пропал без вести в Наме. Мы так и не нашли его. Он был младшим братом моей матери - на пятнадцать лет моложе её. Я знаю, что это делает с человеком. Не знать... жив ли он, или его кости гниют где-то в чужой земле, или его пытают, не знать, помнит ли он о тебе. Она потратила годы и огромные деньги, пытаясь найти его. Сайдсвайп самый холодный из всех них, но... - Он замолчал, изучая степлер на столе.

- Но он любит своего брата, - пробормотал я.

- Да, - неохотно признал он.

- Благодарю Вас, сэр, - ответил я так же тихо. Когда он бросил на меня удивлённый взгляд, я объяснил: - За то, что выслушали.

Он фыркнул, откинувшись назад и глядя сурово.

- Ты не оставил мне выбора, мальчишка.

Я пожал плечами.

- Это моя работа.

- Тогда иди и займись ей в другом месте. Я занят. Свободен.

Кивнув и подавив улыбку, я поднялся на ноги.

- Да, сэр.


	4. Глава 4 Дружба

Связанные фики: эта глава связана с фиком "Знакомство: Мохаммед аль-Шариф".

Би использует песни:  
"Lean on Me" Билла Уизерса  
"Do You Remember" Джея Шона  
"I'm Alright" Джо Ди Мессины  
"I Get Around" The Beach Boys  
"Soak Up the Sun" Шерил Кроу  
"You May Be Right" Билли Джоэла  
"Highway to the Danger Zone" Кенни Логгинса  
"You've Got a Friend in Me" Рэнди Ньюмана  
"Thank You" Дайдо  
"Bye Bye" Джо Ди Мессины

* * *

Британскому премьер-министру пришлось прервать наш ужин/завтрак, поэтому я направился вниз в отсек автоботов примерно за полчаса до нашей с Оптимусом встречи. До того, как успели открыть двери лифта, мы с аль-Шарифом услышали лязг и выкрики. Мой помощник нервно взглянул на меня, но я ободряюще улыбнулся. Это, вероятно, просто Скидс и Мадфлэп затеяли очередную драку. Однако, когда мы вышли из лифта, то увидели столкновение жёлтого и розового автоботов. В окружении своих товарищей-ботов, Арси и Бамблби стояли друг напротив друга, Би держал руки наготове, а когти Арси были сжаты в кулаки.

Подобно нападающей змее, она бросилась вперёд, гибкая и быстрая, но руки Бамблби вскинулись, блокируя её удар с лязгом металла и искрами. Близнецы, видимо, заняли разные стороны, потому что Мадфлэп насмехался над Арси, говоря, что она бьёт, как девчонка, а Скидс ругал Би за то, что тот позволяет фемме поиметь себя.

Аль-Шариф громко сглотнул, и я понял, что он неправильно истолковал происходящее.

- Они просто спаррингуются, - сказал я, понизив голос. - Я видел Би, когда он сражается насмерть, и он даже не собирается причинить ей боль. Она одна из его лучших друзей.

- Она? - слабым голосом повторил он.

Я усмехнулся.

- Да. Лучше не задумывайтесь об этом. Арси - фембот. Просто улыбнитесь, кивните и идите дальше.

- Используй нижнюю часть туловища, - предложил Рэтчет, и Айронхайд скомандовал: - Боковой удар.

Арси коротко кивнула и прыгнула, выбросив вперёд ногу, Бамблби увернулся и ударил сверху, швырнув её лицом вниз на палубу. Мгновенно его антенны смятенно опустились, и Бамблби упал на колени, подняв над ней руки, словно он хотел помочь, но не знал как. Наклонившись ближе, он не успел реагировать, когда Арси вдруг ударила его локтем в лицо, заставив отшатнуться. Кое-кто из мехов сочувственно застонал, а Бамблби пробормотал что-то похожее на проклятье, прикрывая повреждённые части одной рукой. Арси перевернулась и попыталась вскочить, но зашаталась и рухнула на палубу, на этот раз спиной. Сдавшись, она уронила голову на пол.

- Шлак.

- Дай себе время, - сказал Рэтчет, подойдя к ней, его рука уже превратилась в какой-то инструмент. - Твои ремонтные системы работают ещё только на 40%. Давай отвезём тебя в медотсек, и я снова поработаю над этим двигательным реле. - Он дотронулся изменённой рукой до её шеи, и она тяжело пропустила воздух в чём-то похожем на вздох облегчения.

Бамблби протянул руку, чтобы помочь ей встать на ноги… эм… колесо, и она посмотрела на него с осторожностью.

Он проиграл:

- _"Обопрись на меня... Когда тебе нужна рука"._

Расслабившись, она неохотно приняла руку, и Бамблби поднял её. Когда она снова встала прямо, он игриво шлёпнул её по плечу, и она закатила оптику.

- Спасибо, Би.

- Пожалуйста, - пробормотал он, усмехаясь.

Арси застыла, наконец, заметив меня и аль-Шарифа, а другие боты вдруг тоже посерьёзнели.

- Сэмюэль, - поздоровалась она, склонив голову в лёгком поклоне.

- Привет, Арси, - неловко ответил я в тишине. Прочистив горло, я добавил: - Я просто собирался встретиться с Оптимусом. Как у тебя дела?

- Хорошо, я уже на пути к выздоровлению, благодаря... - её оптика заметалась по аль-Шарифу и вернулась ко мне, - Рэтчету. Он весь день упорно трудился, чтобы вернуть моим моторным системам полную функциональность. Я обязана... ему... всем, и я сожалею, что у меня не было возможности в полной мере выразить свою благодарность.

Я подавил гримасу, поняв, какого именно "его" она имела в виду. Надеюсь, аль-Шариф не осознал, что на самом деле она говорит обо мне.

- Я уверен, что он понимает. Если бы он хотел получить большую благодарность, он бы просто остался, чтобы дождаться её. Кроме того, он просто выполняет свою роль среди автоботов.

- Видеть тебя функциональной - достаточная благодарность, - согласился Рэтчет. - Теперь тащи свой розовый бампер в медицинский отсек.

Бамблби рядом с нами опустился на колени, ещё раз взглянув на Арси и Рэтчета, прежде чем переключить всё своё внимание на меня, и сыграть:

- _"Как давно тебя не было. Как хорошо видеть тебя вновь"._

Я не смог не усмехнуться в ответ на его преувеличение.

- Прошло всего несколько часов, Би, но я тоже рад видеть тебя. Как ты?

Он приглашающе протянул руку.

- _"Сегодня здесь со мной хороший старый друг, и я думаю, что со мной всё отлично"._

Приняв приглашение, я забрался на его ладонь.

- Хорошо. Как только мы доберёмся до Диего-Гарсия или куда мы там, в конце концов, приплывём, мы с тобой поедем кататься. У _меня_ начинается клаустрофобия - боюсь представить, каково вам, ребята.

- _"Мне надоело кататься туда-сюда по этой старой дороге. Я должен найти новое место, где есть классные ребята"._

Я фыркнул.

- "Beach Boys"? Давай.

Оптика Би загорелась весельем.

- _"Мы с приятелями стали реально известны. Да, плохие парни знают нас, и они оставили нас в покое"._

Я рассмеялся. Может быть, мы могли бы немного погонять кругами тут, в грузовом отсеке - и тут я вспомнил, что ограничения с ботов были сняты. Мои мама и папа устроили себе экскурсию по полётной палубе, так почему бы Би не последовать их примеру?

- Эй, аль-Шариф, - позвал я. - Узнайте, можем ли мы с Би получить немного солнечного света. - Или того, что осталось от него. Меньше, чем через час станет совсем темно.

- Да, сэр, - ответил он, достав свой телефон, чтобы позвонить в диспетчерскую.

Крылья-двери Бамблби выпрямились, и он заёрзал от волнения. Близнецы уже начали ворчать о том, что надо соблюдать очередь, но Оптимус напомнил им, что людям нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к ним, и следует проявлять терпение.

- У вас есть пятнадцать минут, - объявил аль-Шариф. - Палубу освободили для вас.

Би опустил меня, чтобы трансформироваться и с нетерпением приглашающее распахнул обе двери. Я посмотрел на аль-Шарифа.

- Вы идёте?

Он с трудом сглотнул, явно испугавшись, но пытаясь набраться смелости.

- Он всё время катает нас с Микаэлой, - уговаривал я его. - Он знает, как безопасно обращаться с людьми.

Решительно кивнув, он шагнул вперёд. Улыбаясь про себя, я забрался на сторону водителя, а он скользнул на пассажирское сиденье, осторожно потянув за собой дверь. Би пристегнул нас обоих, а затем рванул к медленно открывающейся двери грузового отсека.

- Будь умницей, - рыкнул я на него.

В ответ он сыграл по стерео отрывок смеха. Его двигатель урчал, пока он нетерпеливо ждал перед дверью.

- Бамблби. Полегче с ним.

- _"Я собираюсь сказать всем, чтобы они взбодрились"._

Я раздражённо вздохнул и посмотрел на аль-Шарифа. Он был бледен и практически вцепился в своё сиденье, но он был _военным_ и не дрогнул, когда Би рванул вперёд в угасающие лучи тропического солнца. Бамблби опустил окна, и его шины завизжали, когда он закрутил круг на скорости больше сорока миль в час. Мы с аль-Шарифом оба вцепились в ручки на потолке, но я понял, что смеюсь, несмотря ни на что.

- Ты свихнулся! - закричал я, когда он, завиляв, вылетел из круга.

- _"Ты мог бы наслаждаться безумием, хоть немного"._ - Он снова закрутился, теперь в другом направлении.

Я снова засмеялся, чувствуя центробежную силу - это было похоже на личные американские горки. Мы развернулись несколько раз, шины протестующее завизжали, и я держался изо всех сил. Когда он вышел из поворота на сей раз, он нацелился прямо на линию истребителей и ускорился.

- _"Поддай газу, слушай вой и рёв..."_

Прекрасно. Просто великолепно. Тема из "Лучшего стрелка".

- Ты не можешь брать на слабо самолёт, когда в нём никого нет!

- Смотри на меня! - процитировал он.

- Бамблби!

Он проигнорировал меня, замурлыкав что-то и нацелившись на самолёты. Аль-Шариф рядом со мной нервно задёргался, и я сам чуть встревожился, но Би свернул вовремя, заскользив между припаркованными истребителями, словно он действительно _был_ Дьявольским Камаро. Нас швыряло из стороны в сторону, но я чувствовал, что Би просто играет.

Обойдя последний самолёт, Бамблби помчался по свободному участку взлётной полосы, вдавив педаль газа до упора, и ветер из открытых окон бил нам в лицо. Сердце застряло у меня в горле, когда я понял, что конец взлётной полосы быстро приближается.

- Би?

Он не ответил, и я закричал:

- Би!

- Медленнее! - закричал аль-Шариф, и шины снова завизжали, когда Би затормозил и замедлился до скорости улитки.

Когда рёв ветра и двигателя стихли, я вдруг понял, как тяжело я дышу от пережитого страха. Аль-Шариф рядом со мной выглядел на самом деле смущённым.

- Чёрт! Би! Ты пытался устроить мне сердечный приступ?

- Я не с тобой говорю, - ответил он, и я вздрогнул от неожиданности. В замешательстве взглянув на аль-Шарифа, я понял (методом исключения), с кем Би пытался общаться. И тогда я слабо рассмеялся.

- Он пытался привлечь ваше внимание, - объяснил я своему потрясённому помощнику.

- Ну, он получил его, - тихо пробормотал он. Сделав глубокий, вдох, он спросил: - Что вам нужно, сэр?

- _"У тебя есть друг в моём лице",_ - пропел Би, заставив меня рассмеяться ещё сильнее.

Посмеиваясь, я сказал ему:

- Пугать хлюпиков до полусмерти - не лучший способ завести новых друзей.

- С тобой сработало, не так ли? - процитировал он какой-то фильм.

Взгляд аль-Шарифа метался от меня к радио, пока мы с Би беседовали. Я сказал своему стороннику:

- Он пытался показать вам, что... - Как это объяснить? - ...что он слышит вас. Что вы для него не просто фоновый шум или декорация.

- Но... почему?

- _"Я хочу поблагодарить вас", _- пропел Би, и аль-Шариф выглядел целиком и полностью сбитым с толку. Когда автобот добавил: - Добро пожаловать в команду, - его челюсть реально отвалилась.

- Вы помогаете мне, - объяснил я, поняв, куда клонит Би. - Я вроде как важен для них, так что если вы на моей стороне, вы и на их стороне также. Бамблби хотел убедиться, что вы тоже видите его союзником.

Аль-Шариф медленно закрыл рот, всё ещё не зная, что сказать.

- _"Поставь ногу на газ",_ - наконец, поторопил его Би, набирая обороты, хотя мы всё ещё двигались со скоростью пешехода.

- Он ждёт вашего решения, - перевёл я. - Кстати, сколько ещё у нас осталось времени?

Он пару раз моргнул, прежде чем взглянуть на часы.

- Пять минут. - Он, казалось, несколько секунд изучал сначала меня, а потом приборную доску - в раздумье - а затем сказал: - У вас на борту Сэмюэль Уитвики. До тех пор, пока вы будете ездить достаточно разумно, чтобы сохранить его здоровым, делайте, что хотите, Бамблби.

Бамблби ответил аплодисментами, а затем снова погнал. Когда он закрутил новый круг, он сохранял около двадцати пяти миль в час, и на этот раз аль-Шариф улыбался вместе со мной.

...

Солнце только коснулось горизонта, когда дверь грузового отсека закрылась за нами. Аль-Шариф ещё выглядел довольно ошеломлённым, когда вышел из кабины Би, но прежде чем закрыть дверь, он сказал:

- Спасибо, Бамблби. Сэр. Я рад быть полезным для вас и мистера Уитвики.

Би трансформировался, вытянувшись во весь рост, и энсин отступил назад, по-видимому, испугавшись. Разве он не видел, как счастливо вздёрнулись крылья Би, и оживились его антенны? Он присел на корточки, чтобы посмотреть моему помощнику в глаза и кивнул в знак согласия.

Аль-Шариф явно предпочитал Бамблби в форме машины, но он слегка улыбнулся в ответ. Посмотрев на меня, он сказал:

- Из-за нашего... упражнения на полётной палубе, ваша встреча с Оптимусом была отложена ещё на двадцать минут. Господа Симмонс и Шпитц оба весь день просили о встрече, - намекнул он.

Бьюсь об заклад, что они это делали, после известия от близнецов, что сегодня утром я снова разжёг Арси.

- Ни в коем случае. Эта головная боль может подождать до завтра. - Посмотрев на ботов вокруг меня, я добавил: - Кроме того, мне нужно провести немного времени со старыми друзьями. - И загрузить процессоры Бамблби вариантами чего-нибудь хорошего для Микаэлы. Она была богиней секса, богиней войны и моей опорой всё это время. Я был в _долгу_ перед ней.


	5. Глава 5 Сны

Связанные фики: эта глава связана с фиком "Хвастун".

* * *

Закат остался пурпурной лентой на горизонте, когда мы с Оптимусом, наконец, направились обратно на полётную палубу. Он сел на нашем обычном месте, держа меня в руке. Прежде, чем он успел начать очередной, полный потрясений, разговор, я просто должен был спросить:

- Всегда будет так неловко с Арси? - Она весь вечер была какой-то напряжённо формальной. К счастью, другие боты расслабились после того, как я немного пообщался с ними.

Он усмехнулся, но в смехе была некоторая задумчивость.

- И да, и нет. Ты Прайм, и они всегда будут видеть в тебе именно это. Но, в конце концов, ты совершишь какую-нибудь громадную ошибку, и они поймут, что ты, по сути, всего лишь человек.

- Спасибо за доверие, - проворчал я.

- Ты сам спросил, - указал он. - И я говорю, исходя из собственного опыта. Разве что в моём случае они поняли, что я всего лишь мех, способный ошибаться, как и они.

Было так странно говорить с ним вот так - как братья, как равные - но в то же время я был так благодарен, что у меня было с _кем_ поговорить. Как же ему это удалось - прожить все эти тысячелетия в одиночку?

- Какая была твоя громадная ошибка?

- Это были разные ошибки для каждого из них - разрушенные мечты, кошмары. - Я чувствовал жестокий вес потерь за его словами, хотя его голос и лицо показывали лишь тихую грусть. - Для Рэтчета это случилось, когда я приказал отступать из города-государства Метротитан. Я слишком долго тянул с отступлением, и пути эвакуации были отрезаны. Он вёл спасательные и восстановительные команды после того, как мы отвоевали город, и должен был иметь дело с теми несчастными, которые не смогли эвакуироваться.

- Для Айронхайда, - сказал он, продолжая душераздирающий список, - это случилось, когда я позволил феммам, в том числе Элите и его партнёру Хромии остаться на Кибертроне, чтобы сплотить сопротивление автоботов, а не настоял на том, чтобы они отправились с нами. Он долгое время был сердит на меня из-за того, что я оставил столь тактически ценные кадры настолько уязвимыми. Лишь когда мы услышали от Арси новости об Элите, он, наконец, простил меня.

Мучительная печаль в его искре при мысли о смерти его партнёра заставили слёзы навернуться мне на глаза. Я поспешно стёр их.

Снова скрыв своё горе, он тихо продолжил:

- Для Проула это произошло, когда я позволил десептиконам захватить себя. Это было уже в начале войны, и Мегатрон предложил секретную встречу на высшем уровне, чтобы обсудить прекращение конфликта. Нас должно было быть только двое, но больше десятка десептиконов устроили засаду на меня. Благодаря Джазу и другому автоботу по имени Мираж, я сбежал, но при этом мы потеряли больше восьмидесяти моих лучших мехов. Проул был разочарован, что я позволил своим эмоциям возобладать над здравым смыслом и моими обязанностями лидера автоботов.

- Для Джаза это случилось, когда я решил отправить Великую Искру за пределы планеты. Он сказал, что обычно не против азартных игр, но ставки слишком высоки, и ему не нравятся шансы. Его последние слова на эту тему были: "Если это наш единственный выбор, тогда сделай это. Но я никогда больше не увижу Куб на Кибертроне". Его клан был известен своими пророками, но в то время я думал, что он просто проявлял эмоции.

Затем он замолчал, но его чувства оставили мне след, позволяющий следовать за его мыслями. Горе - утрата преданного лейтенанта и хорошего друга. Сожаление - вина от того, что он не слушал слов, которые должен был услышать. Надежда - отчаянное желание, что я сумею привести Джаза назад так же, как я вернул его и Арси.

Я не хотел вызывать новые дурные воспоминания, но он упустил самого важного из его автоботов, в котором я был заинтересован.

- Бамблби?

- …исключение, - ответил Оптимус, тепло сменило тёмные эмоции, преследующие его. - Ни когда пал его брат, ни когда я возложил на его отряд из шести бойцов полную ответственность за защиту Великой Искры, ни когда я оставил его в руках Сектора Семь. Ни разу он не терял доверия ко мне, как к лидеру.

Я вздохнул с облегчением. Может быть, Бамблби простит _мои_ громадные ошибки, если он прощал Оптимуса всё это время. Если есть тот, кто _должен_ был стать братом Оптимуса, то это Би. Но у него был брат, который погиб? Как я это упустил?

- Я уверен, что у тебя сегодня много вопросов, Сэм, но я подозреваю, что есть кое-какие официальные, которые мы должны рассмотреть в первую очередь.

Поймав самодовольство в его чувствах, я прищурился.

- Вы подслушивали?

- Взламывали, - без малейшего стыда признался он. - Джолту было скучно. Встреча с русскими показалась особенно интересной.

Я фыркнул.

- Да, можно и так сказать. Я до сих пор думаю, что она пыталась купить вас, как автомобили.

- Несмотря на это, официально они запрашивали именно наши услуги.

- Вы рассматривали это? - понял я. Он изо всех сил пытался найти нужные слова для того, что он хотел сказать.

- Мы никогда не рассматривали такую возможность до сегодняшнего утра, но я провёл большую часть дня, размышляя над дипломатичным ответом. - Опасение наполнило его - как раньше, когда он бросал меня в очередную мёртвую петлю новым вопросом или интересным кусочком информации. - Мы, автоботы, будем поддерживать ту человеческую фракцию, которую поддержит Прайм-человек.

Я вдруг понял, почему он волновался.

- Никакого давления, верно? Так как я уже ваш посол, почему бы не сделать меня и ходовым товаром? Как будто я уже не достаточно известная миру фигура.

- Это простая истина, Сэм, - ответил он, пытаясь увести меня от того срыва, который я уже предчувствовал. - Но мы будем хранить твой статус Прайма скрытым от людей как можно дольше. Именно поэтому я старался найти политически приемлемый ответ. Мой ответ - сказать Алевтине Бердяев или кому-либо ещё, кто спросит, что наши услуги в настоящее время не продаются, и что мы довольны своим послом и своим сегодняшним положением. Тем не менее, мы хотели бы работать с по-настоящему многонациональной командой, и поощряем принятие в состав НЕСТ самых разных людей.

Я кивнул.

- Очень хороший политически правильный ответ. Они никогда не пойдут на это, но, по крайней мере, это дипломатично.

- Спасибо, - скромно сказал он, и я усмехнулся.

В ответ замерцало его собственное лёгкое веселье, но тут же сменилось более мрачными эмоциями, заскользившими по связи.

- Раз с этим закончили, тебе слово. Я чувствую, что у тебя есть ко мне несколько вопросов.

Да, всего миллион или два. Так много всего произошло с момента нашего последнего разговора. Общий сон, возрождение Арси, мои регулярные "привет всему миру" заседания, все эти дела с адмиралом Блэком и искусством автоботов, а теперь и аль-Шариф начал общаться с Бамблби. Я снова откинулся ему на руку, пытаясь решить, какой вопрос сейчас был самым важным. С наступлением ночи, я понял, в каком ответе нуждаюсь в первую очередь.

- Связанные сны - как это работает?

Его оптика на миг прикрылась.

- Я не знаю. Связь, которую мы разделяем, отличается от любой другой, какую я испытывал. Она очень слаба для братской связи. Предельно. Обычно семейные связи позволяют делиться мыслями и мысленными образами, а не только эмоциями. Нормальный общий сон - просто расширение связи. Несмотря на это, кажется, наша связь достаточно сильна, чтобы допускать общие видения. Я не был уверен, что это сработает.

- Тогда ты можешь просто ворваться в мои сны? - Идея была крайне неловкой. Сколько раз мне снилась Микаэла? И отнюдь не c детским рейтингом. Вся эта идея заставляла меня очень нервничать.

- Нет. Твой разум очень чужд моему, брат. Потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы найти точку подключения, место, где мы могли бы встретиться.

- Встретиться? Как... как в реальном мире, где мы просто устраиваем встречу?

- Я чувствовал, что ты рядом, но не мог найти тебя, пока наши сознания одновременно не сосредоточились на одной идее.

Я попытался, но не смог вспомнить, что мне снилось, прежде чем я обнаружил, что стою на полётной палубе с Оптимусом.

- Что это была за идея? Которая стала точкой соединения?

Его улыбка согрела моё сердце.

- Будущее и наше место в нём.

Хм. Интересно, что же _мне_ тогда снилось.

- Так... а во второй раз, когда я вернулся в сон?

- Соединение установилось почти сразу. Ты искал меня, и это очень облегчило процесс.

Страх наполнил меня - мой собственный, в этом я был уверен.

- Но теперь, когда ты знаешь, как найти меня, ты сможешь постоянно видеть все мои сны?

Острая боль возникла у меня глубоко внутри. Я мог только предполагать, что она исходила от него, но она была настолько сильной, что чувствовалась моей собственной - нож в моей душе. Он торжественно ответил:

- Я буду видеть только те видения, которыми ты захочешь поделиться. Я не буду посягать на твой разум таким образом, если только в этом не будет крайней необходимости. Но если ты беспокоишься, блок на братской связи также заблокирует доступ к общим снам. Ты _можешь_ запереть дверь в свой разум, Сэм, и я буду относиться к этому с уважением.

Я ясно чувствовал то, что он не произнёс - что одна мысль о том, что я настолько заблокирую нашу связь, причиняла ему боль.

- Я не буду отгораживаться от тебя. - Мои слова, казалось, успокоили его боль, и давление в моей собственной груди ослабло. - Просто… дело не только в кошмарах. Мы, люди, иногда видим _странные_ сны. Мы делаем то, что никогда не сделали бы в реальной жизни или…

- Точка соединения, - прервал он. - Я приглашу тебя в область наших общих мыслей, и я полагаю, что с практикой ты сможешь сделать то же самое. Как я уже сказал, я не буду вторгаться в твой разум без крайней нужды.

Я глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул с облегчением.

- Я смогу жить с этим. Брат. - Мне было странно произносить это слово, и ещё более странно было называть так _его._ Но я чувствовал, что стало с его искрой, когда я назвал его так - страдание, или боль в искре, или как это назвать, исчезло, словно и не бывало.

- Спасибо, Сэм.

Внезапное любопытство просочилось через связь, и я испугался вопроса, который мог за этим стоять. Если бы это не было что-то смущающее, он бы уже задал его. Но он ничего не сказал, и я, наконец, выпалил:

- Что?

Оптимус моргнул, тщательно подбирая слова.

- Мне интересно, что этот термин - брат - значит для тебя.

Он, очевидно, знал _определение_ слова "брат", так что спрашивал не об этом. Я немного подумал.

- Я не знаю, честно говоря. У меня никогда не было брата.

Он молча ждал, позволяя мне собраться с мыслями.

- Я думаю, это означает иметь кого-то близкого, кого-то, на кого можно опереться. Я имею в виду, я знаю, что братья часто дерутся, но я всегда считал, что было бы неплохо иметь младшего брата.

Оптимус с любопытством наклонил голову, но его чувства были тщательно приглушённы, и я осознал, что не было никакого способа на Земле или на Кибертроне описать его, как моего_ младшего_ брата.

- Только потому, что я был бы старшим, - быстро добавил я. - Я мог бы обзавестись _старшим_ братом, только если бы мои родители кого-нибудь усыновили, но я знал, что с моей удачей они найдут ребёнка, который будет круче, чем я, который бы пригласил на свидание Микаэлу, и она бы не обращала на меня внимания - не то, чтобы она вообще это делала. Или он бы всё время побеждал меня. Я не доверял бы брату, с которым не был связан кровью...

В тот момент, когда слова сорвались с моих губ, я понял, что сказал, и просто _знал_, что задел Оптимуса. Невероятно странно было понимать, что я никогда не задумывался о его чувствах, пока не признал нашу связь. Теперь я делал куда больше, чем просто думал о них.

- Но теперь у тебя есть кровный брат, - сказал Оптимус, и я порадовался, что он увидел то, что не заметил я.

- Да. - Я замер на секунду, чтобы убедиться, что он чувствует, насколько я доверяю ему. - Так что я думаю, странно размышлять об этом, потому что у меня _есть_ старший брат, и это случилось совершенно неожиданно.

Он усмехнулся.

- В самом деле. Я никогда не думал, что у меня появится кровный брат, и я не знаю, что мне делать.

- Что делать?

- Я не знаю, как быть хорошим братом, Сэм. Мне понадобится твоё руководство.

Я посмотрел в эти синие лампочки, которые были его глазами, и внезапно осознал, насколько всё это было смешно. Фарс. Какая-то шутка, которую всемогущее существо сыграло над двумя дураками. Неужели Великой Искре было нечего больше делать - например, спасти свой вид? Я не знал, что было безумнее - то, что Оптимус искал _моего_ руководства, или то, что это бессмертное существо из металла и энергии, которые могло раздавить меня мизинцем, говорило со мной, как будто мы действительно были братьями.

- Я тебя расстроил.

- Нет, - медленно ответил я. - Просто... это ещё одна бомба. Дай мне секундочку. Мой процессор немного медленнее, чем твой.

Он кивнул, но я почувствовал его веселье.

- И прекрати смеяться надо мной, - проворчал я, улыбаясь.

Его веселье усилилось, а оптика просветлела.

- Приношу свои извинения.

Я фыркнул.

- Я не могу жаловаться - думаю, именно _это_ братья и делают - смеются друг над другом.

- И друг с другом, - указал Оптимус.

- И это тоже.

- И сражаются друг за друга.

- И друг с другом, - добавил я с усмешкой.

Но моя попытка пошутить не имела успеха. Боль в его искре снова пронзила меня, прежде чем он оборвал связь.

- И это тоже.

Пытается увести разговор в сторону от того, что так сильно ранило его, я сказал:

- Что ещё? На Кибертроне, я имею в виду?

- Мы находимся не на Кибертроне, - спокойно ответил он, по-прежнему блокируя связь. - Мы находимся на Земле. Что возвращает нас к моему первоначальному вопросу.

- Ты не задавал вопросы. - Он с любопытством склонил голову, немного приоткрыв связь, и я улыбнулся исходящему от него удивлению. На этот раз я удивил _его_.

- Ты сообщаешь, что тебе нужно, но почти никогда не просишь. Почему?

Он поколебался, снова тщательно подбирая слова.

- Если бы я спросил, ты должен был бы ответить. Если я просто заявляю о чём-то, ты волен делать то, что ты хочешь.

- Так это восходит к твоей одержимости свободой выбора?

Он был слегка раздражён моей формулировкой, но кивнул.

- Хм.

Я чувствовал, что это было для него неприятно, но он медленно спросил:

- Что братья делают вместе, Сэм? Здесь, на Земле?

Когда он произнёс свой вопрос, я, наконец, понял, что это было глубже, чем свобода выбора. Он делал его открытым и уязвимым. Чем важнее ответ, тем труднее было для него задать вопрос. Свобода, может быть, и часть этого, но это была и оборона. Какой ответ на вопрос ранил его _настолько_ глубоко?

Я решил не трогать эту рану.

- Здесь, на Земле? Ну... есть праздники, конечно. На них вся семья собирается вместе.

- День Благодарения, Рождество, День Поминовения, дни рождения.

- Точно, - ответил я на его не-вопрос, вдруг представив себя за рулём пылающего автопоезда, приехавшего в дом моих родителей на День Благодарения. Убрав этот мысленный образ, прежде чем он добрался до реакции моей мамы, я сказал: - И они что-то делают вместе. То, что они оба любят делать. Смотрят спортивные соревнования, или ходят в кино, или ещё что-нибудь.

- Участвуют в общих интересах.

Снова, это было похоже на вопрос, хотя им не являлось.

- Или тех, которые действительно важны для одного из них. Ну... я ничего не знаю о том, как развлекаются кибертронцы, но если бы это было что-то, что ты очень хотел сделать, я пошёл бы с тобой, потому что мы братья.

- И братья поддерживают друг друга. - На этот раз это был вывод.

- Да.

"Фарс", - подумал я про себя. - "Всего лишь фарс". Но Оптимус здесь был не единственным в новой роли.

- Как _я_ могу стать хорошим младшим братом? Потому что мне самому, возможно, потребуется немного руководства.

Его мучительная душевная боль вернулась в полную силу, прежде чем он полностью отключил связь.

- Тебе не нужно руководство.

Я нахмурился.

- Ну же. Я ведь дал тебе несколько советов.

Когда он снова открыл связь, его привязанность была почти благоговейной.

- Ты умер за меня. Никто из братьев не попросит большего.

Хм, он хотел играть так? Я позволил ему почувствовать трепет моих воспоминаний, когда он заявил: "Я вас уничтожу!" и смертельный восторг, когда он сражался с Мегатроном и остальными.

- Как и ты.

Он снова кивнул, в его эмоциях смешались печаль, беспокойство и далёкая ярость.

- Это правда. Но я обязан тебе гораздо большим, чем возвращённой мне жизнью. Победив Мегатрона в Мишн-сити, имея дело с человеческими лидерами, вернув Арси, ты делаешь то, на что я не способен. Это не то, к чему я привык, особенно когда я в долгу перед таким юным, беззащитным существом.

- Ребёнком. - Потому что все мы, люди, рядом с ним всего лишь дети.

- Младшим братом, - мягко, тепло поправил он. - Но, конечно, не ребёнком. Мужчиной с его собственными мечтами и стремлениями. И раз уж речь зашла об этом, я полагаю, что ты выразил лидерам людей своё желание вернуться в колледж.

Способ сменить тему. Мы обошли его странную, пронзающую душевную боль, и я решил пока оставить это. Наверное, это была очередная бомба, а я на сегодня свою порцию уже получил.

- Да. Я сказал аль-Шарифу, чтобы мне устроили встречу с тем, кто сможет потянуть за верную ниточку, чтобы вернуть меня в колледж. Будет трудно заставить университет позволить мне придти обратно, когда я пропустил полторы недели - и больше - занятий.

- Майор Леннокс считает, что ваши лидеры не позволят тебе этого. Они считают, что ты слишком ценен, и что будет слишком опасно позволить тебе вернуться к нормальной жизни. Уилл также признался, что НЕСТ тоже имеет на тебя планы.

Я устало потёр лоб. Я не думал о том, что все будут _постоянно_ хотеть урвать моего времени. Думаю, я принял обещание Бамблби близко к сердцу - что это не продлится долго. Так что я просто переживал эту посольскую гонку изо дня в день, вообще не думая о будущем. _Конечно,_ каждая политическая единица на планете хотела, чтобы я на них работал. Если я собирался получить что-то хотя бы отдалённо напоминающее нормальную жизнь, это будет битва на каждом шагу.

- Разве способность совершать чудесные победы безо всяких шансов не описывает работу Прайма?

Его лёгкая улыбка согрела меня через связь.

- Я был бы честно удивлён, если бы это было не так. Но описание также включает в себя способность не дрогнуть перед лицом поражения, независимо от того, насколько оно сокрушительно.

Я поморщился.

- Спасибо.

Опомнившись, он сказал:

- У меня меньше влияния на лидеров Земли, чем у тебя, но я полностью поддержу твоё решение, Сэм. - Он понизил голос, его тихая решимость коснулась моей души. - После всего, что ты сделал для меня, я дам тебе всё, что ты захочешь.

Я позволил ему ощутить мою благодарность и забрал часть его решимости себе.

- Я ценю это. Спасибо, что предупредил. И если они беспокоятся, что я буду в опасности... может Бамблби снова уйти со мной? Я имею в виду, это его выбор, и если он нужен тебе для сражений или ещё для чего-то...

Его весёлое одобрение дало мне ответ.

- Мне пришлось бы физически удерживать его от того, чтобы он отправился с тобой. Он твёрдо убеждён, что ты в безопасности только до тех пор, пока ты с ним, хотя он признаёт, что это нелогично. Что-то в нём стало твоей "счастливой кроличьей лапкой". Он не доверяет тебя даже _мне_. Ведь я чуть не уронил тебя, когда мы бежали от Сектора Семь, и ты чуть не погиб вместе со мной. - Его веселье усилилось при этом последнем утверждении - видимо, Бамблби немного пошутил на эту тему. - Он сказал мне, что если бы я позволил ему забрать тебя, я бы сам не погиб. Ради моей и твоей безопасности, сообщил он мне, он единственный, кому позволено быть твоим опекуном.

Я тихо усмехнулся, представив себе, как Би выговаривает Оптимусу.

- Хорошо. Это даёт мне пару рычагов влияния.


	6. Глава 6 Перспектива

Микаэла уже спала, когда я, наконец, закончил говорить с Оптимусом, но она оставила мне свет. Я поцеловал ее волосы, прошептав:

- Спокойной ночи, красивая.

Даже не открывая глаз, она пробормотала:

- Спокойной ночи, знаменитый.

Да, Бамблби очень помог мне, предложив несколько потрясающих идей для благодарности, и Микаэле понравится то, что я для нее приготовлю. Улыбнувшись, я переоделся в пижаму и выключил свет.

...

Я сидел за рулем большого автопоезда, едущего по шоссе в сторону приближающегося города. Радио пело^

- _"Известным, известным, я становлюсь известным..."_

- Наконец-то, - прогрохотал вокруг меня в кабине грузовика знакомый, глубокий голос. Музыка резко выключилась.

- Оптимус? Это ты или мясная пицца?

Он усмехнулся, заставив нас обоих вздрогнуть.

- Это я.

- _Ты_ слушал "_Beach Boys_"?

- Я не мог найти тебя несколько часов, - ответил он, словно защищаясь. - Эта песня, кажется, вызвала у тебя реакцию, поэтому я попробовал ее. Если бы ты не присоединился ко мне минут через пятнадцать, я бы просто сдался. Сорок пять минут этой песни – пытка, достойная десептиконов.

- Извини, что заставил ждать, - усмехнулся я, а затем с любопытством выглянул в окно его альт-формы. Я не мог узнать ни одной звезды, и, учитывая, сколько я знал о созвездиях после "загрузки" учебника по астрономии, это о чем-то говорило. - Где мы?

- Кибертрон. Мы приближаемся к городу Метротитан, примерно за двести лет до начала Великой войны. Это воспоминание о вечере, когда в городском музее открылась новая художественная выставка СтарШиин. "Легенда об Альфе Прайме " и "Колодец Всех искр" тоже были на этой выставке. Я могу показать тебе эту выставку, если хочешь.

Я не очень увлекался подобным, но я определенно мог сделать исключение для искусства инопланетных роботов! И, как сказал Оптимус, братья поддерживают друг друга. Может быть, он даже поможет мне на самом деле понять, раз уж он искусствовед.

- Звучит неплохо!

Внезапно мы оказались у входа в здание - мы были одинаковой высоты, как и раньше в наших общих снах - и я чуть не начал протирать глаза, когда увидел базовую форму Оптимуса. Во внешности бота передо мной было очень мало от знакомого мне Оптимуса – только та же красно-синяя окраска. Он выглядел на удивление мускулистым, вместо квадратных форм, которые я знал на Земле. Почти органическим. Хм.

Охранник (потому что даже инопланетный вышибала узнавался с первого взгляда) кивнул моему брату, но, похоже, не заметил меня – видимо, потому что это память, а не воображение Оптимуса.

Я последовал за ним внутрь и по короткому коридору в комнату, где слонялись десятки кибертронцев. Просто предположение, но это было похоже на дружескую вечеринку коллекционеров. Каждый был отполирован до свечения, и тихое журчание разговоров было похоже на то, что можно было услышать в каком-нибудь дорогом ресторане. Одна из ботов, блистающая фемма цвета красной розы со сверкающей оптикой и кокетливой улыбкой на лице, неторопливо подошла ближе. Она обняла Оптимуса за руку и прошептала в его аудио что-то, что заставило его замурлыкать, а по связи скользнуло ощущение довольства и собственничества. Моя челюсть отвисла, когда я попытался осознать это - Оптимус _мурлыкал_. Тогда она позволила своей руке выскользнуть и прошла в другую часть комнаты, чтобы присоединиться к беседе, оставив его стоять и смотреть ей вслед, подобно идиоту. Благоговейная любовь, которую я уловил, заставила меня ухмыльнуться - кто бы мог знать, что спокойный и уравновешенный лидер автоботов потеряет голову от милой крохотной малолитражки (потому что она была даже меньше, чем Скидс и Мадфлэп).

- Элита Один, я полагаю?

Вдруг вспомнив обо мне, Оптимус поднял глаза, и его охватила волна смущения.

- Я прошу прощения за то, что тебе пришлось видеть это. Я забыл, что она разделила со мной эти картины.

Я усмехнулся.

- Нет проблем, я не увидел ничего, что не видели другие находящиеся здесь. Не думаю, что связь настолько сильна, что я смогу поймать разговоры по коммам или что-то подобное. - Его смущение сменилось облегчением, и я добавил: - Кроме того, я же целовался с Микаэлой у тебя перед оптикой.

Он немного наклонил голову, очень человеческим жестом.

- Это не было чем-то откровенным. Просто... личное.

Я снова усмехнулся, и Оптимус закатил оптику, прежде чем выйти через другую дверь, и я последовал за ним на ярко освещенную открытую галерею. Мы стояли наверху небольшого пандуса, и все обернулись, когда мы вошли. Что-то в освещении блестело или мерцало, так что все казалось... вроде как... золотым.

- Это эффект видения мира через мою оптику, Сэм, - пояснил он, по связи прокатилось веселье. - Без дополнительной адаптации мы видим девять цветов спектра вместо семи и можем переносить б_о_льшую интенсивность во всех диапазонах электромагнитного спектра. – Он ухмыльнулся. - Любой из моей расы, кто видел бы глазами человека, считал бы себя полуслепым.

- Спасибо, - проворчал я, но разозлиться на него не смог, потому что он был совершенно прав.

Галерея успокоилась, и все посмотрели на Оптимуса.

- Добрый вечер, - объявил он всему залу, - и добро пожаловать на этот праздник наследия СтарШиин. Стили ее работ охватывают каждую эпоху нашего народа и воплощают те ценности, которыми мы дорожим. И куда важнее ее техники ее дар заставить наши собственные искры сиять тонами и эмоциями, которые она замыслила. - Он взмахнул рукой, приглашая присоединиться к нему высокую, но грациозную серебряную фемму. Я удивился, когда она подошла ближе, она была покрыта браслетами и звездными орнаментами – думаю, это был ее вечерний наряд. Это заставило меня задуматься, сколько отличий в доспехах Оптимуса было из-за его кибертронской формы, а сколько – официальным "костюмом".

Все в комнате на мгновение склонили головы, и если можно было судить по чувствам Оптимуса, это было приветствие. Когда все снова выпрямились, СтарШиин раскрыла миру объятия.

- Желаю вам найти столько же радости в причастии, сколько я получила в созидании.

Затем все вернулись к осмотру картин или к тому, чем они занимались раньше.

СтарШиин повернулась к нам.

- По такому случаю у меня есть кое-что для тебя, Оптимус. Сюда.

Он заинтригованно последовал за ней в небольшую нишу, где были выставлены похожие на монетки медальоны размером с мою ладонь.

- Металлическое литье, - пробормотал мне Оптимус, СтарШиин игнорировала наш разговор. – Обычные украшения для фемм.

Посмотрев на серебряную кибертронку, я сказал:

- Она выглядит, как ходячий браслет с подвесками. - Ни одно из ее ювелирных украшений не было таким тяжелым, как это литье.

- Она _необыкновенно_ вычурна, - сказал он, забавляясь. - Это одно из неожиданных совпадений между нашими с тобой культурами – все художники немного странные.

Я засмеялся, и СтарШиин продолжила:

- Для твоей любимой, с которой вы недавно создали связь. - Она взяла в руки... Я понятия не имею, как этот металл выглядел бы для человеческого глаза, но если бы железо имело внутри зерна перламутра, оно выглядело бы, как это литье. Видя его глазами Оптимуса, я знал, что это было не просто облицовка или покрытие, а твердый металл. СтарШиин протянула его Оптимусу. У украшения был простой дизайн, даже по сравнению с другими медальонами - всего лишь однотонный металл с выпуклой руной – символом Праймов. Я пару раз моргнул от удивления, когда узнал его.

- Я думал, что никто не мог читать на языке Праймов.

- Не могли, - ответил мне Оптимус. - Но я ношу его, - он указал на пластину на своем шлеме, где был отпечатан тот же символ, - так что СтарШиин сделала соответствующий для Элиты.

И тогда до меня, наконец, дошли слова СтарШиин.

- Вы с Элитой молодожены? – Такое трудно было представить. Оптимус - новобрачный? Я имею в виду, как это работает, если ты робот - борьба за энергоново-кредитные финансы и попытки научиться использовать одну и ту же раковину, когда чистите дентапластины перед сном?

- Можно сказать, что да. – Обратившись к СтарШиин, он сказал: - Спасибо, дорогой друг. Элита будет дорожить им.

Она положила руку на его предплечье и мягко похлопала.

- Я желаю вам обоим радости. Она будет смотреть выставку с тобой?

- Немного. Она...

- ...Элита. Палец на пульсе каждого политического топливопровода. Да, я понимаю. Надеюсь, ты получишь наслаждение от просмотра.

– Я в этом уверен.

СтарШиин кивнула и вышла, и мы оба смотрели, как она скользит через толпу, приветствуя и с удовольствием разговаривая с посетителями.

- Как давно ты ее знаешь?

- Долго, - сказал он, с тоской следя за ней оптикой. - Она была сестрой моей матери. Она... усыновила меня после смерти родителей, так, полагаю, мог бы сказать ты. Привилегия родни, так это называется у моей расы. Она заменила свою потушенную сестру, действуя от ее имени. Пока сама не была потушена примерно тысячу лет назад. - Расправив плечи, он сказал: - Но ты еще многого не видел. Сюда.

Мы пересекли галерею, и я не мог не думать, как, должно быть, трудно для него идти по залам давно мертвого города. Все, кого я видел, были просто призраками - воспоминаниями. Но я осознал, что не нужно беспокоиться - я мог бы прямо сейчас заглянуть к нему в голову, если бы захотел, но это не казалось мне правильным. Не после того, как я разволновался из-за его присутствия в моих снах. Он показывал мне то, что он хотел, чтобы я увидел, и я уважал то, что он желал сохранить в тайне.

Оптимус привел нас за угол в другую галерею, и я мгновенно очнулся от своей задумчивости. В центре комнаты стоял величественный фонтан – "Колодец Всех искр", но голограмма, которую Оптимус показывал сегодня адмиралу Блэку и мне, не смогла полностью передать его. Я мог _видеть_ исходящее от него тепло, как один из тех цветов, которые были невидимы для человеческого глаза, и этот яркий цвет заполнил всю комнату. Капли падали в источающее сияние озерцо, резонируя и играя на частотах, звучащих подобно музыке в процессорах Оптимуса. Мой человеческий ум слышал только случайные позвякивания, но для кибертронца там была структура, ритм и гармония.

Мой брат указал на пару кибертронцев, спросив:

- Видишь этот эффект?

Что-то подобное теплому цвету создавало вокруг каждого проходящего ауру, усиливающуюся, когда они подходили ближе.

- Что это за... ореол?

- Это другой цвет, который вы не можете видеть, цвет искры. Этот зеленый мех старше меня, но мех рядом с ним - его младший брат. Видишь разницу?

Я видел, хотя лучшее описание, какое я мог придумать, было, что младшая искра была... белее? Ярче? Более серебристой?

- Думаю, да.

- Мы помогли НЕСТ создать устройство, которое обнаруживает эту часть электромагнитного спектра - они называют это чтением тепловой пульсации.

- Так мы не _полностью_ слепы, когда мы охотимся на десептиконов?

Он кивнул, намек на ожесточенное покровительство возник в его искре.

- Да. Но здесь, на Кибертроне до войны, это было художественным приемом, открывающим каждую искру в свете Колодца.

И я здесь был единственным, кто не имел ауры. Если бы другие кибертронцы здесь были реальными, а не просто воспоминаниями, как бы я выглядел для них? Темным? Пустым? Как какой-то монстр без души? Неудивительно, что коны видели в нас насекомых.

Оптимус взглянул на меня, его обеспокоенный интерес скользнуло через связь. Вероятно, он уловил мои чувства.

- Просто... У меня точно нет искры. Я выделяюсь, как зомби на выпускном вечере.

Он фыркнул такому описанию, но беспокойство сменила решительность, и он повел нас вперед, вокруг фонтана.

- Пойдем со мной.

Он целенаправленно провел нас по двум другим галереям – одна, казалось, была посвящена пейзажам, а вторая – чему-то похожему на математические уравнения. Над третьей галереей доминировала фигура с поднятыми к небу руками и лицом. "Легенда об Альфе Прайме".Кроме того, что видеть его с точки зрения Оптимуса было совершенно другим опытом. Свет от "искры" статуи, который создавал квадратный ореол на груди был близкой имитацией цвета искры, который я видел в свете "Колодца Всех Искр". Самой большой разницей было то, что он имел тот более богатый оттенок старшей искры, только еще более насыщенный. Древний, таким был цвет этой искры, вековой, неподвластный времени. И опять же, глядя на мир с точки зрения Оптимуса, я видел, что этот перламутровый эффект был - информацией. Тончайшие слои кода, которые в кибертронском процессоре превращались в символы, фотографии и карты, как земная мозаика, собранная из картин меньшего размера. Это была не просто статуя - это была полная биография.

Оптимус стоял перед ним, задумчиво глядя на ближайшую к искре часть истории Альфы. Это были больше идеи, чем слова настоящей истории, образы пустого мира - нового мира - и общения с Великой Искрой. Был глиф "один" взаимосвязанный с символом "горе", а затем, украшенный изначальным цветом огня "Колодца Всех Искр" стоял глиф "радость", окруженный шестью большими символами "брат". И каждый братский символ сам по себе состоял из более мелких образов и символов, которые описывали их. Слуга, заступник, ученый, провидец, друг, охотник. И каждый из этих символов был переплетен с другими - воин, целитель, посредник, мудрец, певец, исследователь. И эти глифы тоже объединялись с другими символами, пока я не мог их больше осознавать, но Оптимус по-прежнему сосредотачивался на них, рассматривая их так пристально, что у меня разболелась голова, пока я физически не оторвал взгляд от статуи и не развернулся к ней спиной.

Оптимус мгновенно ощутил раскаяние.

- Мне очень жаль, Сэм.

- Все в порядке. Я просто... это стало немного подавляющим.

- Мне жаль, - повторил он. - Я надеялся, что с моей точки зрения перевод будет понятнее. Легенда об Альфе Прайме является одновременно и историей нашего создания, и нашим личным архетипом.

- Архе-чем?

- Архетип, - терпеливо повторил он. – Постоянно повторяющаяся модель в историях и мифах. У вас, в земных культурах, они тоже есть. Один из примеров - архетип Гамлета. Ревнивый дядя убивает отца, и сын должен отомстить за него. Его можно увидеть во всем, от "Короля Льва" до древнеегипетского мифа об Осирисе.

- И какая же модель в истории Альфы?

- Жертва. Мужество и самопожертвование.

Конечно.

- И сила братства. Лишь всемером они выдержали первый штурм инопланетного вида на Великую Искру.

- И они победили? – с сомнением предположил я.

- Нет, - ответил Оптимус, в его голосе и искре слышался юмор. – Великая Искра исцеляла их, даже когда они получали раны, но их было всего семеро против сотен кораблей-истребителей и тысяч наземных войск, напавших на них. Но, видя их доблесть и их поражение, Великая Искра спасла их, дав истребителям жизнь.

- Искатели?

- Да. - Указав на глиф, который я никогда раньше не видел, он сказал: - Отец Джетфайра был первым. Они пошли против своих хозяев, чтобы помочь защитить Великую Искру.

- Подожди...

Оптимус посмотрел на меня выжидающе.

- Джетфайр... был _настолько_ стар?

Он медленно кивнул головой.

- И он принес себя в жертву ради тебя.

Благоговение и тихая скорбь наполнили его.

- Он был Искателем Праймов и Командующим ВВС после своего отца. Я могу только догадываться о его мотивах, но он шел путем Альфы, - Оптимус указал на статую, - и не могло быть лучшего примера.

А я-то думал, что он всего лишь какой-то дряхлый кибертронец с проблемами метеоризма.

- Если бы я знал все это, когда он был еще жив...

Оптимус не ответил на это, и я посмотрел на свои ноги, чувствуя себя еще более невежественным, неблагодарным мелким организмом, думающим одним спинным мозгом.

- Сэмюэль, - тихо сказал он, положив руку на мое плечо. - Смотри.

Я неохотно поднял к нему взгляд.

- Наш брат, - сказал он, кивнув в сторону Альфы. - _Твой_ брат.

- Э-э-э-э. Это невозможно. Я имею в виду... нет.

Голос эхом прозвучал в моей голове – прозвучал над галереей воспоминаний Оптимуса - рычание Мегатрона: "НАСЕКОМОЕ!"

Он приподнял пластину над оптикой, глядя на меня, странная смесь грустной усмешки и боли прошла по связи.

- Ты в _моем_ сне, _брат_. Мнению Мегатрона здесь не место.

Было достаточно большой натяжкой, что - так или иначе, чудом - я был братом Оптимуса. Но брат Альфы? Брат лица, описанного этой статуей? Брат существа, которое вернуло меня из мертвых, чтобы я мог спасти мир?

- Ты Прайм, Сэм. Разумно, что ты брат Династии Праймов, как и я.

Я покачал головой, все внутри меня восставало против этой идеи.

- Достаточно того, что ты мой брат. – Слишком много.

Его рука опустилась, вспышка разочарования просочилась через связь, прежде чем он отрезал свои эмоции.

- Стены, которые ты строишь, чтобы держать других снаружи, запирают тебя внутри.

Я нахмурился, глядя на него. Да, вероятно, он был прав.

- Но иногда безопаснее оставаться внутри. - Мне не нравилось, куда повернул этот сон. - Можем мы оставить бомбы до пробуждения? Потому что я еще не думаю, что готов справиться с этим, - я махнул рукой в сторону статуи, - знаешь?

- Согласен, - ответил он, хоть и неохотно.

- Есть еще что-нибудь, что ты хотел мне здесь показать?

Облегчение, смешанное с любовью, захлестнуло связь – сердечные объятия.

- У нас есть время, по крайней мере, на одну полную галерею.

Я улыбнулся, все еще немного колеблясь, но я был не слишком готов проснуться и вернуться к политикам и назойливым генералам.

- Если ты не заставишь меня остаток ночи смотреть на математические уравнения, пошли.


	7. Глава 7 Сила

- Проснись, Сэм.

Я открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть Микаэлу, сидящую рядом со мной на койке и целующую моё лицо, выполняя роль моего будильника.

- Ещё пять минут? - пробормотал я ей в губы. - Этого.

Она хихикнула.

- Ты уже опаздываешь. Аль-Шариф дважды стучал в дверь за последние десять минут.

- Думаю, ему не хватает твоей особой сверхспособности, когда нужно будить невыспавшегося меня. - К счастью!

Она закатила глаза вставая, но я видел, что она польщена.

- Вставай, ты!

Улыбнувшись, я отбросил одеяло и выкатился из своей койки. Время встречать новый день.

Я извинился перед аль-Шарифом и поспешил в душ, но об общем сне было сложно забыть. Прогулка по коридорам корабля напомнила мне о коридоре, ведущим в комнату, где мы видели Элиту, а войдя в столовую, я вспомнил, как вошёл с Оптимусом в художественную галерею. Я чувствовал, что я иду в двух разных мирах. Может быть, это была хорошая аналогия тому, что я делал этим утром, - подумал я, когда аль-Шариф открыл мне дверь в конференц-зал. Две реальности - автоботов и людей - столкнулись в этой комнате, и я видел и знал обе.

Нашей первой задачей было подведение итогов с объединёнными военными лидерами, контролирующими НЕСТ. Мне всегда было проще общаться с руководством Диего Гарсиа, как с британцами, так и с американцами. Они уже достаточно знали об автоботах, так что мы могли перейти от обычных вопросов к чему-то полезному.

В первой половине совещания главным образом с ними говорил Уилл Леннокс - о состоянии готовности, обновлений безопасности, бла, бла, бла. Наконец, британский адмирал, отвечающий за Диего-Гарсия, повернулся ко мне.

- Больше невозможно отрицать существование инопланетных роботов, но кое-кто в верхних эшелонах мировой власти не желает публично признавать, что у нас был контингент "ручных" пришельцев, всё это время работавший на нас.

Да, я держу пари, это будет выглядеть не слишком хорошо после событий прошлой недели.

- Какова позиция автоботов по этому вопросу?

Это был один из тех моментов, когда я жалел, что мы с Оптимусом не разделяли более прочную связь, чтобы я мог напрямую получить ответ. Вместо этого я выбрал следующий вариант - честность.

- Я не говорил с ними об этом, поэтому не могу дать вам официальный ответ. Но я могу высказать своё наиболее вероятное предположение предположение.

Адмирал кивнул.

Наклонившись вперёд, чтобы положить руки на стол, я сказал:

- Они на самом деле были встревожены тем, что их существование не было широко известным. Оптимус является ярым сторонником свободы выбора. Даже если это означало покинуть планету Земля, он предпочёл бы, чтобы решение о предоставлении им убежища было принято всем человечеством, а не несколькими влиятельными лицами. Но так как это не было частью сделки, они смирились с тайной.

Кое-кто из шишек поморщились. Генерал Моршауэр объяснил:

- Некоторые люди хотят сообщить, что автоботы являются роботами, построенными людьми, созданными для отражения вторжения инопланетян.

Гнев - возмущение - охватили связь и ударили меня со всей силы, и я понял, что Оптимус и остальные автоботы, вероятно, снова взломали компьютеры и следили за встречей.

- Они никогда не пойдут на это.

Другой американский генерал спросил:

- Ты уверен в этом, сынок?

Да, чёрт побери, вполне уверен. Но даже они не знали о связи, которую я делил с Оптимусом, так что я просто пожал плечами.

- По моему мнению эксперта - да. Но как я уже сказал, я ещё не говорил с ними об этом. Но поговорю, если вы этого хотите.

- Сделайте это, - приказал английский адмирал. Я бросил взгляд на аль-Шарифа, и он записал это. - Ещё одна вещь, - продолжил офицер. - Твой статус в НЕСТ.

- Да, - ответил я, мысленно вздрогнув. - Я знаю, что у меня нет полномочий приказывать людям. Мне жаль, что мне пришлось подключить НЕСТ, чтобы доставить Оптимуса в Египет, и я беру на себя полную ответственность за свои действия. Майор Леннокс не знал, во что они ввязываются...

- Майору Ленноксу пришлось спасаться из неисправного самолёта, - прервал меня с совершенно серьёзным лицом адмирал. - Он поступил правильно, спасая своих людей от опасности и удерживая автоботов под его непосредственным командованием. Неисправности в полётных системах уже определены и отремонтированы.

- О.

- Я имел в виду твоё _будущее_ в НЕСТ.

- Было ли принято решение сохранять долговременное функционирование НЕСТ? - спросил Леннокс.

- Похоже на то, в зависимости от, - адмирал взглянул на меня, - нескольких критических факторов.

Я проглотил первые слова, которые попытались вырваться из моего рта.

- Сэр, я поступил в колледж. Любое будущее, связанное с НЕСТ, находится по другую сторону моего законченного образования. Если я смогу всё привести в нужное русло, это произойдёт через четыре года. Тогда я буду счастлив поговорить с вами об этом.

Глаза адмирала метнулись к Ленноксу, а затем обратно ко мне.

- Мы обсудим это позже, на нашей следующей встрече.

- Да, сэр, - ответили мы с Ленноксом.

Затем генерал Моршауэр обратился к майору Ленноксу.

- Если предположить, что НЕСТ останется функционирующим, мы предлагаем оставить автоботов на острове Диего-Гарсия. Даже если это поддержано лишь горсткой наций, это куда более нейтрально, чем, скажем, Вашингтон или Лондон.

- И принцип боеголовки? - спросил Леннокс. - Держать крупнейшие военные объекты вдали от крупных мегаполисов?

- И держать подальше свихнувшихся на теории заговора, - добавил я, подумав про дружков Лео из колледжа.

- Точно. - Моршауэр повернулся ко мне. - Итак, ты понимаешь, почему мы хотели бы, чтобы ты остался с НЕСТ, мистер Уитвики. Мы не сможем постоянно держать на Восточном побережье группу автоботов, чтобы защищать тебя.

- Оптимус уже дал Бамблби разрешение сопровождать меня, и он был для меня достаточной защитой все эти годы. Со мной всё будет в порядке.

Он нахмурился, но обратился к майору Ленноксу.

- Какие рекомендации вы дали бы к нашему плану?

- Вы знаете о вчерашнем предложении России, поэтому единственным изменением, которое я порекомендую - автоботам должна быть предоставлена личная зарплата.

Британский генерал приподнял бровь.

- Они рассматривали предложение Кремля?

- Они хотели бы видеть НЕСТ более многонациональным, - поспешил я объяснить, - но они довольны нынешним руководством.

- Насколько многонациональным? - поинтересовался генерал Моршауэр.

Я пожал плечами.

- Чем больше, тем лучше.

Британский адмирал, тот, что говорил раньше, бросил взгляд на Уилла.

- И какова же шкала зарплат для инопланетных роботов-воинов?

- Суть не в количестве, - ответил Леннокс. - Это принцип - просто чтобы к ним относились так же, как к людям.

- Я знаю, что Оптимус считает майора Леннокса равным себе, - сказал я, надеясь, что я прав, проводя такие переговоры за него. Спокойная уверенность наполнила меня через связь, и я продолжил: - Может быть, вы могли бы дать Оптимусу зарплату майора, а затем на её основе выяснить доходы других автоботов.

Адмирал прищурился, глядя на меня.

- И этих денег будет достаточно, чтобы удержать их на Диего-Гарсия?

- Никакие деньги не смогут держать их там, если они не захотят там быть, - возразил я. - И никакие деньги не убедят их уйти, если они захотят остаться. Это была идея майора Леннокса, а не моя, но я _могу_ сказать, что жест будет оценён. Они действительно не нуждаются в деньгах, поскольку всё остальное предусмотрено, но то, что с ними обращаются так же, как с их соратниками-людьми из НЕСТ... для них это будет многое значить.

- Мы примем ваши рекомендации во внимание, - ответил генерал Моршауэр,  
- и обсудим их более подробно на следующем подведении итогов.

Точно. _Следующее_ подведение итогов. Потому что этот политический ад _никогда _не закончится.

...

К обедавшей в столовой маме я подкрался, в основном, потому что не хотел, чтобы она закричала мне "Сэмми!" с другого конца комнаты. Она уже сидела за столом с остальной бандой, и мне удалось взять поднос и _почти_ дойти до стола, когда Симмонс уничтожил мою маскировку.

- АлиенБой, - поприветствовал он меня.

- Сэм! - воскликнула она, вскочив на ноги и обхватив меня. Аль-Шариф спас мой поднос и с ухмылкой поставил его на стол.

Я обнял её в ответ.

- Привет, мам.

- Я так рада, что мы смогли увидеть тебя сегодня! После того как они вчера украли тебя на обед и на ужин, я была уверен, что те психованные пришельцы снова тебя похитили.

- Ма, - простонал я. - Они не психованные, и когда дело доходит до важных вещей, они не такие уж и чужаки.

- Сядь и дай мальчику поесть, Джуди, - отчитал её папа. - Гамбургеры неплохие, - добавил он.

- Как и салат, - вмешалась Микаэла.

- Если вы меня извините, сэр, - сказал аль-Шариф, - я займусь тем заданием, которое вы мне дали раньше.

А, насчёт моего возвращения в колледж.

- Конечно.

- Я вернусь до того как придёт время идти на следующее заседание.

- Спасибо, - ответил я, и вдруг ко мне в голову пришла идея. Я был не просто важен - у меня была и кое-какая сила. – И, энсин? Не дайте им улизнуть от ответа или построить бюрократическую стену. Я серьёзно. Я делал всё, что они просили, но это не продолжится, если они будут лишь требовать с меня, ничего не давая взамен. Я _вернусь_ в колледж в течение недели.

Он быстро кивнул, прежде чем уйти.

Мама сидела напротив папы (который сидел вместе с Лео и Симмонсом), и Микаэла сидела рядом с ней, поэтому я пристроился между двумя дамами. Я украл у Микаэлы быстрый поцелуй, не только потому, что она там была, и я вспомнил о её сегодняшнем "будильнике", но и потому, что я пытался не смотреть на Лео и Симмонса. Я знал, что они попытаются вытрясти из меня правду об Арси после того, как близнецы им вчера проговорились, но я надеялся, что сумею избежать допроса перед родителями.

Не тут-то было.

- Прайм? - небрежно спросил Лео, жуя картофельную оладью. Это вернуло его обратно в верхнюю часть моего "убить его и сделать это похожим на десептиконов" списка.

- Труляля и Траляля сказали, что ты теперь их бесстрашный лидер, - добавил Симмонс.

- Одного пришельца в гараже более чем достаточно, - отрезала мама.

- Они не придут ко мне домой, - попытался я успокоить её. - Может быть, Бамблби, но _точно_ не эти двое. - Портить отношения вопросами приезда Оптимуса на День Благодарения мы будем позже.

- Что значит "Прайм"? - поинтересовался папа.

Я вздохнул, злобно глядя на Лео.

- Это... название клана. Оптимус является Праймом. Автоботы думают, что и я тоже.

Мама и папа просто уставились на меня. Мама, наконец, выдавила:

- Ну... ты вроде как... усыновлён ими?

Усыновлён. Милый, универсальный, _привычный_ способ описать это.

- Не "усыновлён в качестве их ребёнка". Больше похоже на "принят в клан". - И поскольку истина рано или поздно всплывёт (скорее рано, судя по поведению Лео), я добавил: - Как брат Оптимуса.

Они восприняли эту новость лучше, чем я ожидал. Симмонс заржал, и Лео тоже зафыркал, подавившись оладьей. ("Хорошо! Так ему и надо", - подумал я.)

Микаэла подбадривающе сжала моё колено, сочувственно улыбаясь.

Папа потерял дар речи, мама с отвращением бросила вилку.

- Я им не позволю, Сэмми! Они уже _дважды_ провели тебя через ад. Ты чуть не _умер_ в Гизе, и теперь они считают, что _они_ смогут лучше позаботиться о тебе, чем мы? Ты оказываешься в опасности всякий раз, когда ты с ними!

- Они не забирают его, - вскочила Микаэла, а я просто захотел _поцеловать_ её. Если кто и может спасти мою задницу, когда дело доходит до моей мамы, так это моя девушка. Мама была стихийным бедствием, но она - тоже. - Они просто... как в знак признательности взяли его под защиту клана. Как почётного автобота.

Она лгала, но она была _умницей_, и её слова имели для мамы смысл. И это сработало, мама всё ещё хмурилась, но заметно расслабилась.

- Просто почётное звание?

В любом случае, не думаю, что было бы разумно сказать: "Нет, мама, мы теперь братья по крови с эмоциональной и мысленной телепатией. Вздохнув, я объяснил:

- Это немного больше, чем просто "почётный", но они не заставят меня сражаться. Оптимус вчера вечером сказал мне, что полностью поддерживает моё возвращение в колледж, и сказал, что я могу взять с собой Бамблби, если мне нужен опекун.

Симмонс закатил глаза.

- Ты считаешь, что сможешь теперь вернуться в колледж, Кубические мозги? У тебя отличная большая мишень на лбу для десептиконов, и каждый человек на планете Земля знает твоё имя, лицо, и номер социального страхования. Ты должен исчезнуть, как исчез Сектор Семь - без следа.

Отголоски уверенности, которую одолжил мне вчера вечером Оптимус, снова разрослись в моей душе.

- Я не позволю им убить мою личность. Я "Сэм Уитвики", и это не изменится. Кроме того, даже человек из Сектора Семь должен иметь хоть _какую-то_ личность. Жизнь никогда не будет прежней, но я вернулся к "нормальности" раньше, и я сделаю это снова.

Симмонс раздражённо покачал головой, но Лео заговорил раньше, чем Симмонс придумал колкий ответ.

- Так это из-за всей этой шумихи с Праймами ты был в грузовом отсеке, когда они воскресили того автобота?

- ЧТО? - вскрикнула мама.

Я _убью_ его. Серьёзно. В моих руках была сила оружия всех до последнего автоботов на корабле. Кроме Оптимуса - я сомневаюсь, что смогу уговорить его использовать энергоновые мечи на Лео. А вот Сайдсвайпу не требовалось особых поощрений для использования _его_ мечей. У Айронхайда не будет никаких проблем со стрельбой из пушек, если я его попрошу. Рэтчет и его пила тоже будут вполне ничего.

- Нас обоих пригласили, - лукаво ответила Микаэла, снова придя мне на помощь. - _Я _тоже дружу с Арси. Я знаю её лучше, чем Сэм.

- _Ты_ вернул её из мёртвых? - резко спросила мама

- Рэтчет отремонтировал её, - решительно ответила Микаэла. Презрительно посмотрев на Лео, она сказала: - Близнецы не знают, что говорят. Их там даже не было, они ничего не видели.

Глядя, как она нагло врёт - и так убедительно - я пребывал от неё просто в восторге. Я _никогда _не смог бы провернуть такое. Я знаю, Симмонс просто грубил, говоря о "подружке-уголовнице", но глядя на неё сейчас, я понял, что она благодаря этому приобрела некоторые _серьёзные_ навыки. Моя красивая, сильная, добрая, _потрясающая_ подружка-уголовница.

- Так что же значит быть его братом? - спросил папа, возвращая нас назад к началу этого сумасшедшего разговора. - Ну, тебе нужно что-нибудь_ делать_?

Просто посещать с ним инопланетные художественные галереи.

- Нет, ничего такого, что я не стал бы делать в любом случае. Мы... мы сами пока пытаемся понять это, пап. Я имею в виду, как _ты_ был братом?

- Завернул свою сестру в спальный мешок и сбросил её вниз по лестнице, - небрежно ответил он. - Я серьёзно, Сэм Ты наш сын…

- И это не изменится, - прервал его я. - Оптимус хочет быть для меня братом в человеческом смысле слова, а не требовать от меня стать для него братом-кибертронцем.

- Ай, _дерьмо_, - проворчала мама. - Так что, он думает, что он теперь тоже _наш_ сын?

Я в отчаянии потёр лицо. _Конечно_, она всегда выясняет то, что я не хочу, чтоб она знала.

- Вроде того.

- Вот и всё! - сказала мама, вскочив на ноги. - Я пойду туда _прямо сейчас_ и скажу этому роботу, куда он может…

Папа схватил её за руку и потянул вниз, снова усаживая.

- Джуди, остановись и подумай. Мистер Симмонс правильно говорит - нам после всего этого придётся, по крайней мере, продать дом, и просто подумай о том, насколько эти инопланетные роботы смогут _помочь_ нам. Бассейн и джакузи.

- БЛИН! - воскликнул я с отвращением. - Ну почему ты всегда про деньги, папа?

- Деньги двигают мир, - ответил он. - И речь не о деньгах. Деньги - просто другая форма власти. Если ты находишься под защитой клана Праймов, значит, мы тоже?

- ...да? Думаю, да.

- Тогда они могут помочь нам найти место, где мы будем в безопасности? Потому что мы, наверное, уже накопили там стопки фанатской почты и сибирскую язву килограммами. А если Оптимус хочет помочь своим дорогим старым папе и маме, он удостоверится, что это удобное место, не так ли? _Особенно_ для женщины, которая вырастила его брата?

И тогда я понял. Мой папа не искал подачек - он пытался помочь мне подкупить _маму_.

- О! Да, я уверен, Оптимус хотели бы убедиться, что вы в безопасности и счастливы. Чего бы это ни стоило, мама.

Она похмурилась сперва на папу, а потом на меня.

- Нужно больше, чем бассейн и джакузи, чтобы примирить меня с наличием в семье лидера психованных инопланетных роботов.

- Зачем ограничивать себя домом? - вставил Лео, _чересчур_ наслаждаясь этим. - Вы можете купить яхту.

И, конечно, мама загорелась этой идеей.

- Да, чёрт возьми. Кто сказал, что мы в безопасности в нашей собственной стране? Мы должны проверить, вдруг сможем получить убежище где-то в тропиках! Багамы! Фиджи!

Поймав волну, Симмонс добавил:

- Вы можете купить Остров Эсме*!

Я тупо уставился на него, не поняв шутку, но Микаэла усмехнулась.

Лео посмотрел на своего главного соперника и товарища по оружию с недоверием.

- Поздравляю. Ты спалился.

- Ты тоже понял, о чём я говорю, - ответил он, защищаясь.

- _Я_ просто прочитал эти мерзкие книжки, чтобы чики думали, что у меня нежная душа. _Ты_ наверняка набрался этого у своей мамы.

Симмонс предупреждающе ткнул в Лео пальцем.

- Не лезь в это, дилетант.

- Так, - сказал папа, пытаясь разрушить это внезапное, но неприятное напряжение. - Куда ещё мы можем предложить правительству нас отправить?

- Составьте список требований для команды инопланетного спецназа, - протянул Симмонс. - Сэм может помочь вам. У него хорошо получается такие вещи.

Микаэла прищурилась, глядя на него, без сомнения, вспомнив (как и я) наш разговор на плотине Гувера, когда я сказал ему, что они должны стереть её судимость, если хотят моей помощи.

- А как насчёт твоего героического соседа, который был с тобой каждый шаг этого пути? - потребовал от меня Лео, по-прежнему страдая от спора с Симмонсом. - Что получит он?

- Расчленёнку от Рэтчета?

Он фыркнул, думая, что я шучу.

- Так где же вы, ребята, были сегодня? - спросил я, надеясь, что теперь они позволят мне сменить тему, раз все худшие бомбы уже сброшены.

- Они говорили о разрешении нам встретиться с президентом! - завизжала мама, и я вздрогнул, едва представив себе этот кошмар. Я проведу весь следующий месяц, разгребая последствия. Не обратив внимания, она продолжала: - Я спросила их, и они сказали, что посмотрят, но я не знаю, что бы такое надеть на видеоконференцию. Может быть, нам стоит подождать, пока мы не доберёмся до той военно-морской базы, и я смогу купить что-то новое и...

Она продолжала болтать, пока я ел свой гамбургер и оладьи. То и дело, я бросал благодарные взгляды на Микаэлу и ненавидящие на Лео. Если Оптимус действительно хочет быть моим братом, может быть, он сможет помочь мне решить, что делать с этими двоими.

* * *

* Остров Эсме – остров из саги "Сумерки". Кажется, в реальности не существует.


	8. Глава 8 Отчаяние

Когда я пришёл на первую встречу после обеда, у входа в конференц-зал стоял Леннокс.

- Кому ты на ногу наступил, малыш? - пробормотал он.

Я удивлённо поднял брови.

- Они вытащили меня с брифинга моего подразделения, чтобы привести сюда. Они три дня работали, чтобы собрать всех нужных людей - они бы не сделали такого, если бы ситуация не была критической. Ты реально врезал кому-то по яйцам.

Я посмотрел на аль-Шарифа, он в ответ лишь чуть пожал плечами. Я улыбнулся ему, в конце концов, он просто сделал то, что я ему сказал. Позже мне стоило вытрясти из него, что _именно_ он сделал. Оглянувшись на Леннокса, я небрежно спросил:

- Так они не сказали тебе, зачем ты здесь?

- Чтобы вразумить тебя. И если я не смогу с этим справиться, твои родители, думаю, будут следующими в очереди.

Они не стали ждать провала Леннокса, а позвали тяжёлую артиллерию сразу. Как только мы уселись, маму, папу, Микаэлу, Лео и Симмонса провели в комнату. Прекрасно. Просто великолепно.

Видеоэкран засветился, и... мне не очень хотелось бы это говорить, но она была похожа на ту актрису, которая играла профессора МакГонагалл в фильмах про Гарри Поттера, но без чувства юмора. Её волосы были скручены в опрятный уставной пучок, и она смотрела на меня серо-стальными глазами через бифокальные очки. Думаю, даже Леннокс слегка выпрямился на стуле, когда увидел её.

- Адмирал Маркетт, - сказал кто-то из связи, - это мистер Сэмюэль Уитвики.

- Приятно познакомиться, - решительно солгала она. Наклонившись вперёд и опершись руками о стол, она заявила: - Ваша просьба о возвращении в колледж была отклонена.

Это не было неожиданностью, но я чувствовал, как у меня на спине волосы встали дыбом от ярости.

- Отклонена. Типа, я пашу без роздыху, отвечая на вопросы и пожимая каждую руку на планете Земля, и вы считаете, что я просто собираюсь сдаться и позволить вам разрушить мою жизнь? Так отклонена?

Она с досадой поджала губы.

- Это вопрос защиты вашей жизни, молодой человек, не её разрушения.

- Это моя жизнь должна быть защищена, а не ваша, и я уже всё распланировал. Автоботы-телохранители выстроились за мной в очередь.

- Сэмми, - взмолилась мама, явно зная, зачем она здесь. - Ты же знаешь, ты не в безопасности с ними и…

- Я никогда не был в большей безопасности, чем с Бамблби, - возразил я. Прежде чем мой папа успел выдать свои два цента, я сказал: - Вы так гордились мной - первым Уитвики, который пошёл в колледж. Вы действительно собираетесь отказаться от этого? Потому что я всё ещё хочу, чтобы вы мной гордились.

Он нахмурился, но, как тогда, в середине боя, чуть кивнул.

- Ты вернёшься. Это всё, о чём я прошу.

- Я вернулся, - сказал я, улыбаясь. - И так будет всегда.

- Я предпочла бы видеть сына живым трусом, а не мёртвым героем, - сказала мама. - Я видела, как ты умер. Мой малыш...

Леннокс рядом со мной дёрнулся, и я мог только предполагать, что об этом думал военный.

- Мама, меня могли убить уже сто раз. Я мог попасть под машину, когда мне было пять лет. Самолёт мог упасть с неба мне на голову. - _И его имя было бы Старскрим_, - добавил саркастический голос в глубине моего сознания. - Я мог бы умер до рождения. Вы можете запереть меня в аварийной комнате в середине дамбы Гувера, но мне всё равно будут угрожать десептиконы. Либо я могу жить своей жизнью - длинной или короткой, какой бы она ни была - или я могу прямо сейчас сдаться и умереть, потому что та жизнь, которой ты просишь меня жить, _не будет жизнью_.

- Но вы бы всё равно были _живы_, - сказала адмирал, и я вскинул руку, прося её замолчать (не осознавая, что делаю, пока не стало слишком поздно).

Сосредоточив внимание на маме, я повторил:

- Это не было бы жизнью.

Она сморгнула внезапные слёзы, а потом опустила глаза и вытерла их.

Чуть мягче я добавил:

- Я в любом случае буду в опасности. Разве ты не _хочешь_, чтобы кто-то вооружённый и пуленепробиваемый оказался рядом и спас меня? Разве ты не _хочешь_, чтобы я испытал те же замечательные вещи, что и вы? - Покраснев (потому что Микаэла была в комнате), я сделал контрольный выстрел. - Разве ты не _хочешь _внуков?

Она посмотрела на потолок, всхлипывая и пытаясь унять слёзы.

- Хорошо, - жалобно прохрипела она. - Ладно, хорошо. Иди в свой проклятый колледж. Оставь нас снова одних. Но если тебя убьют, я уничтожу их лидера голыми руками.

Страх - мучительный, леденящий, убийственный ужас - охватил меня. Оптимус. Ни в коем случае не мог он бояться моей мамы, так почему же он себя так чувствует? Я просто не мог понять чувства моего брата, это был спутанный клубок страха, боли и паники. Может быть, что-то случилось внизу, в отсеке автоботов? Мучаясь от его чувств, я попытался отправить успокоение в _его_ сторону на этот раз, и через несколько секунд, это, казалось, сработало.

Он послал смущение, извинение, а затем его чувства приглушились.

Дотянувшись через стол до всё ещё плачущей матери, я сжал её руку.

- Всё будет хорошо.

- Нет, не будет, - прервала меня адмирал Маркетт, выглядя ещё менее довольной. - Я потеряла счёт количеству писем с соболезнованиями, которые мне пришлось подписывать за эти годы. Каждый юноша, приходящий в зону военных действий, считает, что не станет одной из жертв. Вы стали самонадеянны, поскольку до сих пор вам очень везло, но я отказываюсь…

- Вы отказываетесь. - Я посмотрел на неё, а затем на людей вокруг меня. - Зачем тогда здесь они, если можно просто сказать "нет"?

Я взглянул на Симмонса, но он поднял руки, объявляя нейтралитет.

- Я всегда думал, что ты полный кретин, малыш. Если хочешь пробежаться там, куда ангелы боятся ступить, кто я такой, чтобы сказать тебе " нет"? Это _твой_ мозг познакомится с пулей.

Я фыркнул.

- Там уже был бот-зонд, спасибо. Учитывая все обстоятельства, не знаю, будет ли пуля хуже.

Я посмотрел на Микаэлу. После упоминания о внуках, я не знал, что увижу, но её глаза светились так, что я почувствовал себя, как говорит тётя Шелли, десяти футов высотой и пуленепробиваемым.

- Сделай это, Сэм, - сказала она до того, как я спросил. Меня наполнила уверенность.

Повернувшись к Ленноксу, я спросил.

- Ты со мной?

- НЕСТ будет заблокирован на острове Диего-Гарсия, - сказала адмирал таким голосом, которым можно было командовать всем флотом.

- Нет, это не так, - поправил её Леннокс. - Сегодня утром было принято решение сохранить постоянную деятельность НЕСТ.

Она прищурилась.

- Я пропустила эту информацию. - Повернувшись ко мне, она продолжила: - Даже если автобот может защитить вас от инопланетных врагов, он будет не в состоянии держать вас в безопасности от людей. Двадцатифутовый инопланетный робот вряд ли может посещать с вами занятия.

- Так назначьте мне телохранителя-человека.

- Это невозможно.

Моя голова дёрнулась назад, будто она дала мне пощёчину.

- Я убил Мегатрона и вернул Оптимуса. Я не верю в слово "невозможно". - На меня снизошло вдохновение. - Симмонс. Агент Симмонс. Он знает, о десептиконах столько же, сколько и я, если не больше, у него есть допуск и он тренировался на спецназовца, так что может сделать это.

Леннокс посмотрел на меня взглядом, в котором читалось "Ты свихнулся?", но я проигнорировал его.

- И Лео.

Мой сосед тихо пискнул, услышав, как я называю его имя в числе потенциальных телохранителей.

- Мистер Шпитц? - спросила она, с сомнением глядя на него поверх очков.

- Он не боец, но он уже в курсе дел и уже является частью моей жизни в колледже. Он может следить за мной и помочь, если это будет необходимо. (Да, я начал говорить, как все эти военные парни.)

Лео немного сник в кресле.

- _Я_ возвращаюсь в колледж, - заявил я, глядя на неё. - Я человек, и то, что я ценен, ничего не меняет. Это мой выбор и моя жизнь. Если мои собственные родители готовы позволить мне воспользоваться этой возможностью, кто вы, чтобы говорить мне, чего я не могу?

- Я та, кто будет нести ответственность, если тебя убьют, - резко ответила она.

- Ответственность перед кем?

Она выгнула бровь.

- Перед самим президентом.

Не впечатлившись, я скрестил руки.

- Тогда я думаю, что нам с ним нужно снова пообедать. - Повернувшись к аль-Шарифу, я сказал: - Запишите. Узнайте, когда для него будет удобнее встретиться сегодня или завтра.

- Да, сэр.

- Вам что-нибудь ещё нужно обсудить со мной, адмирал? Потому что у моих дверей выстроилась очередь.

Её взглядом можно было травить стекло.

- Я уверена, что вы будете более открыты к моим словам после обеда с президентом.

- Тогда увидимся позже. - Я кивнул слегка ошеломлённому парню из связи, и он прервал сеанс связи. Лишь когда я посмотрел на потрясённые, шокированные или соблазнительно-впечатлённые лица вокруг меня, я понял, что произошло.

Святая. Корова. Я сработал медиумом для Оптимуса?

...

Леннокс вернулся на свой брифинг, а парень из связи ушёл с аль-Шарифом (надеюсь, чтобы позаботиться о том, чтобы я получил ещё одно интервью с президентом, хотя я всё ещё не мог поверить, что я имел наглость требовать подобной встречи). Я до сих пор сидел за столом напротив мамы, а папа обнимал её, мягко пытаясь успокоить. Микаэла была чуть задумчивее, чем обычно, но улыбалась мне улыбкой, говорившей "Я бы могла на тебя прямо сейчас наброситься". Симмонс в недоумении качал головой, хотя по выражению его лица было ясно, что он действительно не ожидал от меня любых вменяемых действий. Я не слишком хорошо знал его, но был уверен в одном - что он хотел бы остаться в деле. Лео... Лео мог стать проблемой, я уже видел это. Он угрюмо уткнулся взглядом в стол, нервно двигая руками.

- Можешь выйти со мной наружу на минутку? - спросил я его.

- Что ты хочешь мне сказать, чего нельзя говорить перед твоей мамой?

- Нет, я больше беспокоюсь, что то, что собираешься сказать_ ты_, не должно быть сказано перед моей мамой. Пойдём.

Я подошёл к двери и придержал её, дожидаясь его. Он на секунду нахмурился, прежде чем неохотно встать и присоединиться ко мне. В коридоре никого не было, и я посмотрел на Лео, пытаясь придумать наилучший способ справиться с этим. Конечно, они могли бы перевести меня в другую комнату общежития или даже обеспечить меня частной квартирой, но он _был_ там. Он лучше, чем кто-либо в этом кампусе, поймёт то, что я пережил, и ему тоже нужен был кто-то, кто присмотрит за ним.

Он посмотрел на меня, почти подпрыгивая от нервов.

- Только то, что я спас твою задницу, не значит, блин, что я буду твоим телохранителем. Они дают тебе шанс на другую жизнь - они _не_ дали такого мне и Микаэле - и ты просто выбросишь его?!

- Смотри, Лео, - возразил я, понизив голос. - Я был в центре Мишн-сити, и я вернулся в среднюю школу всего через несколько дней. _Можно_ вернуться к чему-то, близкому к нормальности. Да, это больше и хуже, и последствия только начинаются, но если я позволю им начать указывать мне, куда мне идти и что мне делать... Я могу с таким же успехом быть в руках десептиконов, знаешь?

- Нет, Сэм, я действительно не знаю. Потому что никто, блин, в меня здесь не стреляет. И я не жду возвращения в комнату, где чокнутая десептиконша-претендерша душила тебя языком. Когда я умру, я не хочу оказаться лёгкой добычей, и уж тем более _не _хочу, чтобы это произошло после изнасилования мерзким роботом!

- А как насчёт твоего веб-сайта?

Он замер, а потом опустил голову, странно напомнив мне Би.

- Ребята, наверное, думают, что я мёртв.

- Все теперь знают, что ты был прав, - сказал я, бесстыдно играя на его эго. - Ты действительно собираешься позволить Большому Брату отнять это у тебя?

Он вздохнул.

- Бесплатная учёба... - помахал я морковкой у него перед носом. - Тебе пришлось бы платить за колледж.

- Я подумаю об этом.

- Это всё, о чём я прошу. Но вечности в запасе у тебя нет. Мне нужен ответ до следующей встречи с адмиралом МакГонагалл.

Он усмехнулся, и напряжение немного спало.

- Слабо назвать её так в следующий раз?

Я усмехнулся, и мы вернулись в конференц-зал дожидаться того, что следующим запланировали для нас связники.

- Ты согласишься помогать мне, если они тебе такое предложат - и я рискну!

...

Аль-Шариф вернулся меньше, чем через полчаса. К тому времени все остальные разошлись заниматься тем, что они обычно делали, пока меня поджаривали разные шишки. Я должен был сегодня спросить Микаэлу, как она проводит время.

Когда я увидел своего помощника, то вдруг подумал, что им, вероятно, пришлось отменить какие-то другие встречи, чтобы я мог поговорить с адмиралом МакГонагалл.

- Что мы _должны_ были делать до того, как я всполошил осиное гнездо?

- Подведение итогов с Советом Безопасности ООН, - сообщил он мне. - Отдел Связи перевёл эту встречу на начало следующей недели. У нас сорок минут до следующего запланированного заседания - с президентом и премьер-министром Египта.

Ох. И он сказал о второй встрече "в начале следующей недели".

- Какой сегодня день?

Сквозь деловую маску пробился намёк на ухмылку.

- Четверг.

Я молча кивнул. Я пропустил уже больше недели занятий.

- Разрешите говорить свободно, сэр? - спросил аль-Шариф, не отрывая глаз от стены позади меня.

- Мы уже обговорили это, - напомнил я ему с усмешкой.

Он не улыбнулся, но кивнул и глубоко вздохнул.

- Меня заинтересовал ваш комментарий.

- Да?

- Когда я спросил, духовный ли вы человек, вы сказали: "С недавнего времени". Мне интересно, что вы имели в виду.

Я удивлённо воззрился на него.

- Вы помните _всё_, что я сказал?

- Только интересные вещи, - ответил он, и с этой его военной маской, я не мог сказать, серьёзен ли он или шутит.

Я вздохнул и покачал головой.

- Я имел в виду, что я практически умер в Египте, а это меняет человека.

Он выжидающе посмотрел на меня, как ни странно, чем-то напомнив мне Оптимуса. Может быть, тем, что он наблюдал и думал _намного_ больше, чем говорил.

- Это только между нами, понимаете?

Он сухо кивнул.

- Я _умер_. - Произнеся эти слова - открыв эту тайну, даже всего лишь одному человеку - я почувствовал себя как-то... легче. И если хоть _один_ человек из тех, кого я знал, мог понять, как важна была встреча с Праймами, я подозревал, что это был аль-Шариф. - У меня остановилось сердце, и медики сдались. - Я нахмурился, вспоминая. - Я встретил... предков Оптимуса. Они вернули меня назад.

Его единственной реакцией было удивлённое моргание, а потом он отвёл взгляд, пытаясь осознать это. Через некоторое время он спросил:

- Значит, вы теперь верите в религию автоботов? Это культ предков?

- Нет, ничего подобного. Предки Оптимуса всего лишь слуги.

- Чьи?

- Великой Искры.

- Кто это, Великая Искра?

Я нахмурился, поняв, что мы ни разу не обсуждали эту тему. Это просто... было. Всё, что я помнил, разговор Оптимуса о большом количестве теорий происхождения Великой Искры.

- Знаете, я не уверен. Давайте спросим Оптимуса.

- Это лишнее, - поспешно ответил мой помощник, заметно побледнев.

Это решило дело - прежде, чем мы покинем этот корабль, аль-Шариф избавится от своего страха перед автоботами.

- Нет, это хороший вопрос. У нас есть время - сейчас и сходим.

Он с трудом сглотнул, но кивнул и вышел вслед за мной. Когда мы добрались до отсека автоботов, там спарринговались Бамблби и Сайдсвайп, а Айронхайд смотрел и подавал советы. Было довольно трудно смотреть на Би, скрученного Сайдсвайпом с рукой-мечом у горла, но Айронхайд позвал его, и Би выпрямился, сверкая оптикой за боевой маской.

Я почувствовал Оптимуса позади меня, но аль-Шариф подскочил, когда мой брат заговорил.

- Бамблби готовится к своей миссии. Он тренировался весь день с каждым из нас по очереди.

- Даже с тобой? - спросил я, пытаясь представить себе это.

Он усмехнулся и присел на корточки, чтобы быть с нами на одном уровне.

- Даже со мной. Мы понятия не имеем, с кем он может столкнуться, и хотя Мегатрону понадобятся месяцы, если не годы, чтобы оправиться от своего поражения, всё ещё возможно, что он мог послать кого-нибудь за тобой. Бамблби хочет быть искуснее, чем когда-либо. - Его беспокойство боролось с чувством доверия - к Бамблби, предположил я.

- Я буду в порядке. Мы оба.

Он кивнул, но затем любопытство взяло над ним верх.

- Ты рано.

Я отступил назад и в сторону, оказавшись плечом к плечу с аль-Шарифом.

- У него было к тебе несколько вопросов.

Оптимус выжидающе посмотрел на моего помощника.

Поколебавшись пару мгновений, он сказал:

- Если это не будет неуважением, сэр, могу ли я спросить, кто или что такое Великая Искра?

Мой брат удивлённо моргнул, по связи скользнула неуверенность. Я послал ему свою уверенность - он мог доверять аль-Шарифу.

- Есть много теорий, - медленно сказал Оптимус, - но некоторые считают, что Великая Искра является проявлением нашего Творца и главного божества, известного нам, как Праймус.

- _Главного_ божества?

- Да. Праймус понимается самосущим, как сказали бы вы, люди. Юникрон, его брат, также самосущий и является антиподом Праймуса. Он Уничтожитель.

Мне вспомнились слова Оптимуса, сказанные прошлой ночью - сила братства. Падший тоже предал своих братьев.

- Ещё один архетип?

По связи прокатилось удивление, а затем кривая усмешка.

- Получается, что-то вроде этого. - Вернув внимание к аль-Шарифу, он сказал: - Религия моего вида сильно отличается от людской. Существование Праймуса и Юникрона принято почти повсеместно, но, так как у нас нет формальных обрядов поклонения, бывают споры о выражении личного почтения. Династия Праймов построила дом для Великой Искры - Храм в Симфуре - и мы говорили и обращались с Великой Искрой с уважением. Она была ощутимым доказательством существования чего-то большего, чем мы, и она была источником нашей жизни. Вера была необходима.

Мой помощник, казалось, несколько секунд обдумывал это.

- Вы говорите в прошедшем времени.

- Великая Искра существовала в физической форме громадного Куба. Куб был уничтожен здесь, на Земле.

- _Уничтожен_? - тихо спросил он.

Оптимус отрицательно покачал головой.

- Он принял иную физическую форму, которую мы тщательно охраняем. Отчасти поэтому я склонен думать, что Великая Искра является проявлением Праймуса. Она не может быть уничтожена, как и он.

Снова аль-Шариф погрузился в молчание, и Оптимус подтолкнул его:

- Есть ли у вас ещё вопросы?

- Ещё один, сэр. Без официальных обрядов поклонения, как вы... исповедуете свою религию?

Оптимус был приятно удивлён - Мохаммед задавал правильные вопросы, судя по заинтересованности моего брата.

- Династия Праймов была для нас, вероятно, самым близким подобием священников, но они были давно убиты в бою. Они стояли между нами и Великой Искрой, действуя от её имени и от имени моей расы.

- Но... - Я замер, не желая ляпнуть перед аль-Шарифом, что я тоже был Праймом. Тщательно выбирая слова, я сказал: - Но Праймы снова есть. Ты - Прайм.

Он торжественно кивнул.

- Да.

Моя челюсть отвисла при этом осознании больше, чем у аль-Шарифа.

Серьёзное поощрение моего брата разрослось в моей душе.

_- _Праймы снова_ существуют_, и их судьба будет столь же велика, как у их предков. Они лишь должны принять это. - Снова обращаясь к аль-Шариф, он сказал: - Наше поклонение было практическим. Праймус является создателем, Великая Искра зажигала искры - так мы называем наши души - и мы строили для новых искр тела, называемые протоформами. Мы помогали нашему Создателю творить, это было наше поклонение.

- Вы снова говорите в прошедшем времени.

Оптимус опустил взгляд, печаль и намёк на отчаянную надежду смешались в его искре.

- Мы не знаем, способна ли новая форма великой Искры создавать новую жизнь, и даже если способна, мы всё ещё не нашли здесь, на Земле материалов, необходимых для создания протоформ. Созданное на Земле будет хрупким и недолговечным.

- Вам нужен сплав из Колодца Всех Искр? - спросил я, наконец, собрав всё воедино.

- Верно. - Аль-Шарифу он сказал: - Кибертрон - наша Мекка или Иерусалим. Мы никогда не сможем по-настоящему покинуть наш духовный дом.

Он кивнул, чуть улыбаясь.

- Я понимаю. Большое спасибо, что уделили мне время, сэр. Прайм. - Когда он произнёс это слово, я в первый раз услышал его, как титул, а не только часть имени.

Оптимус излучал признательность и что-то подозрительно близкое к одобрению.

- Всегда пожалуйста, энсин.


	9. Глава 9 Сочувствие

Полуденная встреча с президентом и премьер-министром Египта прошла достаточно хорошо, но я был в шоке, когда узнал, что у президента США оказалось время позавтракать со мной во время моего ужина. После этого аль-Шариф сообщил мне, что у нас не осталось никаких других встреч, кроме той, что с Оптимусом.

Когда мы прибыли в отсек автоботов, он был пуст, а двери, которые вели к лифту на полётную палубу, были открыты. Лязг и тихое бормотание подсказали нам, что отсек не был _абсолютно_ пуст, и я подошёл к импровизированному медотсеку. Бамблби сидел на полу, а Рэтчет опустился рядом с ним на колени, что-то делая с шеей. Вокальный процессор, понял я.

Антенны Бамблби взмыли вверх от счастья, когда он увидел меня, но Рэтчет зарычал: "Сиди _смирно_!" - и антенны Би упали обратно. Я усмехнулся, и Рэтчет, наконец, заметил нас.

- О, наконец-то. - Он поднялся с колен и выдал мне очередную сумку с таблетками. Би рванул в безопасное место, как только медик повернулся к нему спиной, и встал так, что мы, люди, оказались между ним и Гневом цвета шартрез. - Я придержал его тут до вашего прибытия, поскольку он вчера уже успел поразвлечься, - объяснил Рэтчет, вручая мне сумку. - Остальные уже на полётной палубе.

- О, эй, - сказал я, вспомнив странную панику Оптимуса. - Что-то случилось сегодня в грузовом отсеке? Мне показалось, что я почувствовал что-то странное...

- Я уверен, что ты почувствовал, - проворчал Рэтчет. - Оптимус правильно беспокоится о потере связанного с ним брата. Он лучше, чем любой из нас, знает, каковы последствия. Теперь идите и поупражняйтесь, вы все трое. Я жду, что Би устроит небольшую тренировку вашим сердцам.

Мой друг тихо хихикнул, прежде чем трансформироваться в Камаро и хлопнуть дверями. Аль-Шариф колебался лишь секунду, прежде чем забраться внутрь.

- Бамблби, сэр? - сказал он, когда автобот направился к дневному свету. - Если вы захотите привлечь моё внимание в будущем, всё, что вам нужно сделать, это сказать.

- Ещё бы, - ответил бодрый женский голос, и я усмехнулся, двигатель Би заурчал в ожидании развлечения.

Шины Бамблби завизжали, когда он вылетел на полётную палубу, где остальные автоботы уже гоняли вокруг в альт-режимах. Сайдсвайп и Джолт скользили вокруг и между Скидсом и Мадфлэпом, дразня их, а Айронхайд и Арси устроили гонки. Мы присоединились к гонкам на разрушение, пройдя в нескольких дюймах от борта Айронхайда, а потом умчались дальше гонять по палубе с Арси. Она тоже играла с нами, подрезая Бамблби, чтобы заставить его притормозить, или изо всех сил уклоняясь, когда он поворачивал к ней. Когда мы доехали до конца полётной палубы и развернулись назад, я увидел Оптимуса, припаркованного рядом с Айронхайдом и Рэтчетом.

Или, точнее, он был припаркован, а эти двое стояли бампер к бамперу, нос к носу, и от крутящихся шин Айронхайда поднимался дым. Бамблби приостановился, чтобы посмотреть, и Арси остановилась рядом с нами, с пассажирской стороны.

- Энсин, - процитировал Бамблби, а потом, голосом той черепахи-сёрфера из "В поисках Немо" сказал, - ты уважаешь экстрим.

Я посмотрел на аль-Шарифа, его глаза снова расширились, когда он наблюдал, как Айронхайд бросает все свои силы на попытки сдвинуть Рэтчета.

- Би говорит, чтобы вы не беспокоились, - сказала темноволосая голоформа феммы. Она улеглась на байке, чтобы быть с нами на одном уровне. - Это вроде как армрестлинг. Айронхайд всё ещё не победил Рэтчета, и старого громилу с проца сводит то, что он заставил сдвинуться с места всех, кроме него.

- Даже Оптимуса? - спросил я.

Голоформа Арси ухмыльнулась мне.

- Даже Оптимуса - пару раз. Это всегда происходило после сражений, но до того, как появлялся Рэтчет, чтобы починить или остановить их.

Даже аль-Шариф немного улыбнулся.

Это был самый непринуждённый момент между мной и Арси, и я воспринял это, как хороший знак.

- Так Рэтчет сильнее?

Она усмехнулась, глядя на Айронхайда, когда он отступил на несколько футов и врезался в Рэтчета. Медик даже не покачнулся.

- Он тяжелее. И он может буксировать даже что-то более массивное, чем Оптимус. Так что в этом смысле, да, он сильнее. - Сев прямее и подняв обороты двигателя, она добавила: - И это сводит Айронхайд _с ума_.

Я улыбнулся.

Би и Арси снова рванули вперёд, и на этот раз мы присоединились к Сайдсвайпу, Джолту и близнецам. Иногда один из них частично трансформировался - протягивал руку, чтобы пометить другого бота - но никаких особенных правил я не заметил. Автоботы просто гонялись друг за другом так быстро и так безумно, как только могли. К тому времени, когда солнце исчезло за горизонтом, и мы поехали к Оптимусу, у нас с аль-Шарифом перехватило дыхание, и немного кружились головы. Мы вышли из кабины Бамблби, и Би вернулся в грузовой отсек с остальными ботами.

Время для нашей братской встречи Праймов. Оптимус трансформировался, вытянувшись во весь рост, и посмотрел на меня, кивнув головой на то место на полётной палубе, где мы разговаривали последние ночи. Я чувствовал его ожидание.

Мой помощник нервно переступил с ноги на ноги, и я сказал ему:

- Думаю, хватит на сегодня. Увидимся утром?

Он кивнул в знак согласия.

- Да, мистер Уитвики.

Бросив взгляд на Оптимуса, он слегка склонил голову в сторону автобота и сказал: "Прайм" в знак прощания, прежде чем отступить к двери.

- Спасибо, энсин, - ответил Оптимус.

Мой коллега-человек застыл на месте на несколько мгновений, а затем повернул голову и пробормотал:

- Не за что.

- Он привыкнет к тебе, - заверил я Оптимуса, когда аль-Шариф скрылся из виду.

- Возможно, - ответил он, шагая к нашему обычному месту, но я чувствовал его сомнения. Он оттолкнул их в сторону, счастливое удовлетворение заняло их место. - Спасибо за твои усилия, Сэм. Три дня назад мы были заперты, а сегодня мы получили час неограниченного использования полётной палубы.

- А, - был мой блестящий ответ, когда он устроился на палубе и предложил мне сесть в его руку. - Это довольно здорово, если подумать.

Его счастье разрослось, где-то под поверхностью я ощутил смех.

- В последний раз Айронхайд и Рэтчет бодались для развлечения ещё до твоего рождения. Приятно было видеть их - всех их - веселящимися. - Сменив тему, он сказал: - Я воздержался от прослушивания за ужином. Я предположил, что это был разговор, который ты предпочёл бы оставить только между вами двумя.

Он намекал на то, что хотел послушать изложение моей личной беседы с лидером свободного мира. Я фыркнул, понимая, насколько сумасшедшим это звучало.

- Да, ну, я сыграл тот же трюк, что с адмиралом Блэком - обратился к отцовским инстинктам. - Чувствуя недоумение Оптимуса, я объяснил: - Я напомнил, что его дочери тоже очень ценны, но всё равно могут ходить в школу. Почему я не могу?

Осторожное одобрение скользнуло по связи.

- Было бы интересно посмотреть на его ответ.

Я пожал плечами.

- Он сказал, что это потребует некоторых изменений в намеченной политике, и что ему придётся снова встретиться со мной через пару дней.

- Я желаю тебе удачи, - дипломатично ответил Оптимус, но я чувствовал его надежду.

- Итак, что же на повестке дня сегодня? Полагаю, остальные встречи ты прослушивал.

- Да, и спасибо за начало финансовых переговоров с руководством НЕСТ. Я знаю, ты не был уверен, но твой подход был совершенно верным.

- Спасибо.

- Лео и Симмонс будут интересными телохранителями, - добавил он, - но они зарекомендовали себя. - Бросив ласковый взгляд на двери грузового отсека, он сказал: - Здравомыслие - не всегда самая важная добродетель.

Я усмехнулся, вспомнив, какими сумасшедшими были все боты всего несколько минут назад.

Посерьёзнев, Оптимус продолжил:

- Твоя мать была очень взволнована.

Я пожал плечами.

- Это мама. Спроси Бамблби - она сходила с ума в тот день, когда я уехал в колледж. - Но его упоминание о маме напомнило мне кое-что. - Ты же не боишься её, нет?

Он излучал удивление.

- Нет. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

- Просто так, - соврал я, но его веселье сказало мне, что он видит меня насквозь. - Ладно, хорошо. Ты так расстроился во время встречи с адмиралом МакГонагалл и...

На мгновение его наполнило недоумение, пока до него не дошло.

- Адмирал Маркетт.

- Да, она.

Огромный шар эмоций прокатился по связи - страх, покровительство, любовь, жестокость, отчаяние.

- Я снова увидел тебя во власти Мегатрона. Слова твоей матери напомнили мне о последней битве в лесу.

- О. - Я не знал, что на это ответить, и мы погрузились в неловкое молчание. Это было ещё более неловким, потому что слова Рэтчета, сказанные в грузовом отсеке, грызли меня, и он знал, что мне было любопытно, но я знал, что он не собирается спрашивать.

Нарушив молчание первым, я сказал:

- Могу я задать вопрос?

- Конечно.

- Откуда так много ты знаешь о братской связи? Рэтчет сказал что-то...

Оптимус вздохнул, глядя вниз и в сторону, и я почувствовал отзвук тяжести на его сердце, э-э, искре.

- У меня был брат - ещё один - очень давно.

Был. Значит, он был мёртв.

- Мне очень жаль.

Оптимус не ответил, а груз на моей душе, казалось, стал ещё тяжелее.

Я поделился с ним своим сочувствием и, не зная, что ещё сказать, предложил:

- Расскажи мне о нём.

Снова тяжело вздохнув, он обратился к предложенному мной утешению и тихо сказал:

- Я потерял его в самом начале войны. Моя искра до сих пор носит на себе следы его потери.

- Но до войны?

Оптимус, наконец, поднял взгляд, его голубая оптика смотрела прямо внутрь меня.

- До войны мы были так же близки, как мы с тобой сейчас, Сэм. Ближе. Мы смеялись по связи над нашими старшими, когда мы были молоды, и когда мы стали старше, мы дразнили друг друга о феммах, которые, казалось, выказывали нам чрезмерное внимание. Связь, которую мы с тобой разделяем лишь в сновидениях, мы делили каждую минуту каждого дня.

Снова я не знал, что сказать, но я почувствовал, как его - наша - печаль и тяжесть стала легче, когда я потянулся к нему сердцем.

- Что с ним случилось? - набрался я, наконец, храбрости, чтобы спросить.

Кривое, горестное веселье потянулось ко мне сквозь связь.

- Ты убил его.

Я выпрямился в шоке. Что? _ЧТО?_ Я никогда не убивал автоботов! И тогда мои же слова, сказанные сегодня, отозвались в моей голове. _Я убил Мегатрона и вернул Оптимуса._ Единственное, сдавленное слово вырвалось у меня изо рта.

- Мегатрон?

Отправив мне спокойствие, Оптимус мягко сказал:

- Да. Мой первый брат умер для меня задолго до того, как я оставил Кибертрон, и хотя было очень больно, когда он разорвал связь между нами, я выжил. Было просто... тяжело смотреть, как он умирает, видеть, как его разрывает энергия куба. Я не мог чувствовать его предсмертную агонию, как чувствовал бы, если бы наша связь была цела, но это всё равно было очень тяжело...

Я спрятал лицо в ладонях, мой разум мутился. Братья. Мегатрон и Оптимус были _братьями_? И я убил Мегатрона прямо у него на глазах. Оптимус сражался со своим _братом_ до смерти за меня. За _меня_! Теперь, когда Оптимус был моим братом, разве это не делало и Мегатрона моим братом? Или экс-братом, или кем? И что он сказал о том, чувствовал, когда его брат умер и разорвал связь?

- Ты точно должен был предупредить меня, прежде чем сбросить на меня эту бомбу, Оптимус.

Он предложил своё молчаливое извинение и дал мне время подумать.

Я даже не думал об этом, пока Рэтчет не упомянул, но _что_ будет с Оптимусом, когда я умру? Потому что даже если я проживу хорошую, долгую жизнь, я всё равно предстану перед Ним. Подняв глаза, я спросил:

- Можно ощутить, когда твой связанный брат умирает?

Оптимус медленно кивнул.

- Можно, если они не будут разделены большими расстояниями.

- Поэтому, когда _я _умру?..

- Я не знаю. Я был за пределами планеты в экспедиции экзобиологов, когда здание, в котором были мои родители, рухнуло, убив их и разорвав нашу связь. Было чувство потери, страшной потери, но я не испытал боли от их смерти. Я знаю только, что чувствуется, когда связь разрывается, хотя я предполагаю, что ощущения быть сходными. Боль, как физическая, так и эмоциональная. Это… оставляет шрам на искре.

Я ощутил чувства горя и боли и подавляющей потери, которые он упустил сквозь связь - вероятно, случайно - и я не мог не закутать его в сердечные объятья. Хотя он был в пять раз выше меня и сделан из металла, я почувствовал, как его душа отвечает мне, и я представил себе, как он принимает то утешение, которое я дал ему. Он судорожно вздохнул, и чувство потери, которое я ощущал от него, исчезло. Какая-то часть меня признала, что он цепляется за меня, словно я был единственным оставшимся членом его семьи во всей вселенной. А разве нет?

Глубже, сильнее, чем могли быть слова, я почувствовал его благодарность, и вдруг понял, почему он просто не сказал в самый первый день, что мы теперь стали братьями. Он боялся. Он, Оптимус Прайм, воскресший лидер автоботов, боялся, что я рассержусь и разорву связь. Он потерял одного брата, и он был в ужасе от возможности потерять второго. Та его паника случилась при мысли о моей смерти, но это было другим. Глубже. Он знал, как и я, что он переживёт меня, но он больше боялся, что я разорву эти узы, которые соединили нас. Он боялся, что я отвергну его, как Мегатрон. Оптимус _боялся_.

- Ты неплохо это скрываешь, - сказал я ему.

- Мегатрон заставил меня научиться, - спокойно признался он. - Я должен быть сильным ради тех, кто слабее меня. Кое-кто, например, Рэтчет или Джаз, видели намёки, но Элита была единственной, кто знал так же хорошо, как ты, что я до сих пор горюю о нём.

Я нахмурился, вдруг поняв, что в наличии братьев была и другая сторона. Та же связь, объединившая нас, может быть так же легко использована для сокрушения второго, как мы использовали её для утешения.

- Знает ли Мегатрон, что ты по-прежнему скорбишь?

- Он уже давно не пытался использовать моё горе в свою пользу в бою. Возможно, он думает, что я ожесточил свою искру против него.

- Но если бы он узнал, что мы с тобой братья...

Оптика Оптимус сузилась.

- Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

- Но он знает, что я Прайм.

- Да, но он не понимает, что все Праймы братья.

Ох.

- Значит, это не общеизвестно.

- Нет. И лишь немногие из автоботов знают о нашей связи. Рэтчет, Айронхайд, Бамблби, Арси и Айрон Уилл.

Рэтчет первым открыл частицы Матрицы, которые дали мне связь с Оптимусом. Айронхайд знает, потому что он - правый манипулятор Оптимуса. Они посвятили в тайну Бамблби, потому что он был моим опекуном. Арси...

- Ты сказал Арси, потому что она тоже была воскрешена?

- Нет. - Он моргнул и посмотрел на океан, его взгляд отстранился. - Она знала. Есть знания, полученные до момента разожжения. Её знания, по-видимому, включают те факты, что ты Прайм, и что мы - братья.

Я подумал, не встретила ли она тоже Династию Праймов, но потом решил, что она сказала бы мне, если бы хотела, чтобы я знал. Мне не нравилось заговаривать об этом самому.

- Уилл тоже знает?

Оптимус снова сосредоточился на мне.

- Мы очень мало скрываем от него. Бамблби - твой опекун, но Уилл часто оказывается из-за нас в затруднительном положении. Он должен знать больше, чтобы эффективно объединять наши миры.

Так же, как я получил ускоренный курс работы Праймом. Знание - сила, и всё такое прочее.

- Он знает, что мы разделяем связь, и что ты старший брат…

- Стоп - что?

Его веселье усилилось при моём изумлении, и я вдруг понял, что у Оптимуса очень тонкое, но сильное чувство юмора. Он _наслаждался_, издеваясь надо мной.

- Что ты сказал? - спросил я.

- У людей братья связаны кровью - биологический брат, муж сестры, брат партнёра. Я знаю, это слово также используется в качестве метафоры, но предполагается, что если ты называешь кого-то своим братом, существуют какие-то кровные узы. У моей расы семьи определяются связями.

- Но... ты на тысячи и тысячи лет старше меня!

Снова это веселье.

- Послушай меня, Сэм. Есть три способа формирования братских связей. Первый - когда одна пара родители создают двух потомков. Сигнатуры искр родителей объединяются Великой Искрой в новую искру, которая имеет связь с обоими родителями. По умолчанию любые новые искры также разделяли связь с обоими родителями и со своими братьями и сёстрами. Такое братство было у нас с Мегатроном. Братья-кибертронцы в этом смысле подобны братьям-людям. Второй - и куда менее распространённый способ - когда искра разделяется, создавая близнецов.

- Тоже как у людей.

- Да. Только связь близнецов так же глубока, как связь партнёров, связанных искрами. И третий вариант братской связи происходит, когда мех или фемма без партнёра используют Куб для создания новой искры.

Мои брови поползли вверх, пока я пытался понять этот вариант.

- То есть... сын единственного родителя становится братом этого родителя?

- Нет. Связь и отношения весьма различны. Связанные родители создают спарклингов, потому что различия в коде между родителями и их потомством гораздо больше, когда участвуют форматы и меха, и феммы. Спарклинги в большей степени зависимы и незрелы. Одиночные мехи и феммы создают юнглингов, поскольку разница в коде гораздо меньше. Код юнглинга куда более зрелый.

- Но в Мишн-сити я уронил Куб, и он создал целую кучу десептиконов. - Я был их братом, создателем, кем?

- Разве ты чувствовал связь с ними?

- Нет.

- Тогда они не были твоими братьями. Связь определяет отношения. Иногда два несвязанных меха, которые хотели бы стать братьями, создают вместе юнглинга, образуя братскую связь между всеми троими. В этом случае, юнглинг будет иметь двух братьев-создателей.

И тут, словно меня молнией поразило - я понял.

- И поскольку мы разделяем связь, и я тот, кто разжёг твою искру, ты почему-то думаешь, что я твой _создатель_? - Он точно разыгрывает меня. Он _должен_! Я должен спросить Рэтчета, прежде чем пойду спать. Я, наверное, узнаю о воспроизведении автоботов больше, чем хочу, но, по крайней мере, он не будет вот так играть с моими мозгами.

Оптимус усмехнулся.

- Я не юнглинг, Сэм. Это очевидно. Но в некотором смысле... Ты _можешь_ считаться моим старшим братом.

- Блин! Не поступай _так_ со мной!

Он поднял пластину над оптикой в идеальном подражании вопросительному выражению лица.

Я швырнул в него через связь своё раздражение.

- Не делай из меня то, чем я не являюсь. Да, я Прайм, и я согласен с этим - вроде того. Да, я твой брат, и это реально клёво, даже если иногда подавляет. Но твой _старший _брат?_ Серьёзно_?

- Не старший с точки зрения возраста, - поправил он, впитав моё раздражение, не упустив ни кусочка. Его веселье смягчилось, но не ушло, как я надеялся. - Просто мой старший брат. Даже если не смотреть на это с точки зрения братьев-создателей, ты _был_ разожжён раньше меня.

- Примерно на тридцать секунд!

- Тридцать секунд - всё ещё тридцать секунд. - Он говорил со всем достоинством и авторитетом Прайма, но внутри ухмылялся. Я просто _чувствовал _это.

- Хорошо. - Я посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, не собираясь сдаваться. - Так, если я твой... старший брат, ты должен делать то, что я говорю, не так ли?

- Нет, - ответил он почти угрюмым голосом.

- Так это работает на Земле, - объявил я со всеми праймскими силой и достоинством, какие мог собрать. Ну, по сравнению с ним, впечатляло не слишком. - Я старший, и ты должен слушаться.

Я ощутил, как в нём несколько секунд рос смех, пока, наконец, не загрохотал вслух.

- Если так это работает здесь, на Земле, то я в твоём распоряжении, брат.

Вот гад. Я не ожидал, что он вот так отступит, но я был Праймом, и я _не_ собирался уступать в _этом_ вызове.

- Хорошо. Тогда... ты должен вернуться со мной в колледж.

Он моргнул от удивления, ощутив почти так же быстро, как и я, что я действительно имел это в виду.

- Я не думаю, что смогу, Сэм. - Меня накрыло холодное и тяжёлое разочарование, и я знал, что оно принадлежит Оптимусу. - Но если таково желание моего старшего брата... Я должен найти способ.

- Не... - Не что? Не на самом деле? Не навсегда? Нет, если ты не хочешь? - Нет, если это доставит неприятности.

- Это вызовет меньше проблем, чем того стоит. Ты прав. Всего лишь недели недостаточно, не тогда, когда связь столь молода и слаба

- Как думаешь, она станет сильнее? - Вспомнив снова своё желание иметь _реальную_ связь с ним - ту, где мы сможем общаться мыслями, а не только эмоциями - я надеялся, что станет.

- Невозможно сказать. Но он стала сильнее за то короткое время, пока мы были осведомлены о ней. Пока ещё слишком рано расставаться. - Я снова почувствовал, как его искра тянется к моему сердцу, цепляясь за своего единственного живого родственника.

- Слишком рано, - повторил я, соглашаясь. Ещё слишком рано отказываться от этих постоянных объятий. Даже целой жизни будет слишком мало.


	10. Глава 10 Клан

Когда я заснул в ту ночь, последним, что я ожидал испытать во сне, было палящее полуденное солнце. Песок, запах серы и смерти и разрушенные пирамиды вдалеке - битва в Египте, понял я. Оптимус стоял возле небольшой группы его товарищей-автоботов, а Рэтчет лечил Айронхайда, грудь которого ещё тлела.

Мой брат посмотрел на меня с удивлением.

- Я не ожидал, что ты найдёшь меня так быстро.

Я пожал плечами, подойдя и встав с ним плечом к плечу.

- Великие умы мыслят одинаково?

Лёгкое веселье замерцало на мгновение, пока он не посмотрел на поле боя.

- Куда ты хочешь пойти? - спросил он, приглушив свои эмоции.

- Куда угодно. Здесь тоже сойдёт. Я так и не увидел эту часть - они выгнали меня вместе с мамой, папой и Микаэлой.

Оптимус кивнул, принимая мой ответ, но даже с приглушёнными эмоциями, я мог чувствовать, каким тяжёлым было горе в его искре.

Бамблби вывернул из-за угла разбомблённой хижины, неся на руках розовый компонент Арси - он был разломан на три части. Тот раз, когда я видел его внизу, в грузовом отсеке, перед тем, как я снова разжёг её, был ничем по сравнению с воспоминаниями Оптимуса. Он выглядел опустошённым.

Увидев его таким разбитым, я вспомнил.

- Он тоже потерял брата.

Оптимус торжественно ответил:

- Да. Его создатель, Голдбаг. Я никогда не знал его лично. Он пал во второй битве за Триптикон.

Я нахмурился, жалея, что не могу обнять сердцем и Бамблби.

- Мы все потеряли кого-то, Сэм, - спокойно произнёс он, - и большинство из нас, как я, потеряли всех.

Это была отрезвляющая мысль. Я попытался представить себе это - все, кого я любил, умерли - мои родители, Микаэла и теперь и Оптимус тоже. Я не смог.

Бамблби уложил Арси-розовую у ног Оптимуса и молча ушёл, направившись обратно в развалины поля боя.

- Найти остальные её компоненты, - объяснил Оптимус.

- Она очень много значит для него.

- Да. Она очень много значит для большинства из нас, - ответил он, посмотрев на Айронхайда. - Арси, Хромия и Элита были сёстрами, и Айронхайд является партнёром Хромии.

Мои брови приподнялись, когда я попытался разобраться в этом.

- Так что, он типа твой свояк? - Я посмотрел на чёрного меха, который ворчал на Рэтчета.

Оптимус тяжело вздохнул.

- Связь определяет отношения. Я рассказал тебе вечером о первичных связях - между братьями и сёстрами, или между родителями и потомством, или между партнёрами. Но есть вторичные связи. Клановые связи.

Глядя вниз, на разбитый розовый корпус у его ног, он сказал:

- Я разделял с Элитой глубочайшую связь из возможных, и через неё получал эхо её связи с Арси. Она был не такой сильной, но это всё же была связь. То же самое было с Хромией и через неё с Айронхайдом. Элита погашена, и с её смертью моя связь с Арси, Хромией и Айронхайдом также была разорвана. Мы больше не являемся родственниками.

Я открыл рот, но не знал, что сказать. Впрочем, всё было нормально, потому что Оптимус знал, что я чувствую, и поднял голову, передавая через связь благодарность и надежду.

- Если Элита будет разожжена, я верю, что эти связи будут восстановлены.

- Но вы всё ещё семья, - выпалил я. - Арси всё ещё сестра Элиты, даже если она мертва.

- Это не совсем так работает для нас, - печально объяснил Оптимус.

...

Внезапно мы оказались в укрытии за разрушенной фермой моста, а над нашими головами свистели ракеты. Кибертрон. Наступали сумерки, цвета медленно выцветали из окружающего нас мира. Отзвуки выстрелов слышались в останках улиц, высверки и треск рвались из разрушенных, взорванных зданий. С нами были пять других мехов, двое из них, очевидно, были ранены, и третий осматривал их. Рэтчет, понял я через воспоминания Оптимуса. В отличие от прошлого раза, искра и разум моего брата были полностью открыты для меня, и я почувствовал, как Оптимус слабо ощущает медика через связь. Он делил связь с Рэтчетом!

_Оптимус?_

Слова прозвучали в моей душе - Элита волновалась и тянулась к Оптимусу по их связи.

_Я зажат в угол, но функционален_, - ответил он.

И сквозь её голос - но не _её_ голос - я услышал Арси.

_Наблюдаю вас._

Очень слабый, едва громче шёпота, голос другой феммы - Лансер - сообщил нам по связи:

_Джаз и его отряд двигаются к вам._

Третья фемма, которую Оптимус опознал, как Мунрейсер, сообщила:

_Трейлбрейкер и его команда вызовет огонь на себя._ - Её голос был ещё более далёким, чем Арси, но не таким слабым, как у Лансер.

_Ожидаемое время прибытия - два цикла_, - сказал сильный голос - Хромии.

Через то же чувство связи, которое говорило мне, когда Оптимус был рядом, я чувствовал, как Хромия и Айронхайд мчатся к нам, так ясно, словно мог их видеть.

_Мотормастер ведёт наступление десептиконов_, - добавила Арси, и в моей голове мелькнула картина поля боя с высоты птичьего полёта. Она была высоко - я ощущал её на вершине полуразрушенного здания, которое выглядело слишком хрупким, чтобы устоять, не то что удерживать её вес.

_Понял_, - мрачно ответил Оптимус. Мне он сказал: - Дымовая завеса путает связь и датчики десептиконов, но и нас оставляет слепыми. Но _связи_ не затронуты.

Крики и звуки далёких выстрелов сказали нам, что прибыла помощь. Мунрейсер объединяла нас с этим отрядом, и я получал слабое отражение того, что она видит и слышит. Вся обширная семья Оптимуса молча отчитывалась ему, позволяя видеть, как меняется поле боя.

Трейлбрейкер занял позицию почти точно напротив нас, а отряд Джаза сосредоточился слева от Трейлбрейкера, где десептиконы пока не могли их засечь. Они ударят по колонне с обеих сторон, отрезав и окружив наступающих конов. Идея была в том, чтобы разбить колонну десептиконов на мелкие отряды, которые легче было победить. Это был рискованный шаг, и он гарантировано привёл бы к жертвам, но если автоботы не смогут замедлить конов, база беженцев будет захвачена до рассвета. Доставка нейтралов в безопасное место займёт два-три солнечных цикла - этого времени у автоботов не было. Оптимус покупал жизнь за жизнь, но обученные воины умирали, чтобы защитить невинных, , не в силах оставить их на произвол судьбы, чтобы их, испуганных и беззащитных, безнаказанно убивали. Солдаты Джаза и Трейлбрейкера могли погибнуть, но, по крайней мере, на эту жертву они шли по своей воле. Это знание хоть немного смягчало боль в искре моего брата.

С обжигающей ясностью я понял, почему выбор был так важен для Оптимус - если они сами делали свой выбор, их смерть не была его виной.

Хромия и Айронхайд должны были прибыть через нескольких секунд, чтобы закрыть этот путь отступления для десептиконов, а Элита вела Бамблби и горстку его мехов, пытаясь добраться до Оптимуса, чтобы поддержать его. Отвлекающий манёвр Трейлбрейкера давал ей и Джазу шанс занять нужную позицию, чтобы окружить десептиконов.

Из сочетания зрения Арси и мыслей Мунрейсер, мы с Оптимусом знали, что Трейлбрейкер создал силовое поле, которое защищало его отряд от нападения десептиконов, но ему пришлось бы снять щит, чтобы открыть ответный огонь. Его команда двигалась столь согласованно, что, казалось, прекрасно знала, когда он собирался отключить щит, чтобы они могли нанести удар по наступающим конам.

_Почти на месте_, - пробормотал Хромия, расстройство прозвучало в её голосе и - слабо - прокатилось по их клановой связи.

_ИСКАТЕЛИ!_ - вскрикнула Арси - мгновенная картинка, видимая через её оптику, вспыхнула у меня в голову. Трейлбрейкер уронил щит в самый неподходящий момент, и Старскрим сделал удачный выстрел, взорвав броню на спине зелёной феммы. Рэтчет рядом со мной упал. Просто рухнул. Айронхайд не смог сдвинуть его с места в их шуточном бою, но он вдруг упал и свернулся в клубок, что-то причитая. А потом мы с Оптимусом тоже почувствовали это. Мунрейсер была потушена.

Боль, горе, душераздирающий шок начался где-то позади Элиты и волной пронёсся через сеть связей - умножаясь, увеличиваясь, делясь на множество искр. Боевые протоколы смягчили худшую отдачу - боевые протоколы, как я теперь понял, были написаны, чтобы предотвратить весь клан от парализации в случае гибели связанной искры - но я знал через воспоминания Оптимуса, что эти протоколы могли лишь отложить потерю, а не смягчить её. И тогда новая волна хлынула от искры к искре, всё увеличиваясь - гнев, возмущение, горе, горестная любовь, знание, что её смерть не будет напрасной - пока все не объединились в молчаливом крике: _За Мунрейсер!_

Айронхайд ворвался на незанятую территорию между Оптимусом и десептиконами с пылающими пушками, бок о бок с синей феммой, столь же холодной и свирепой, как и её мех. Десятки мехов взревели позади него. Оптимус перепрыгнул через ферму, которой мы прикрывались, энергоновые лезвия со смертельной решимостью скользнули на своё место, и я, не двигаясь, скользнул за ним. Элита и Бамблби тоже кинулись вперёд, присоединившись к моему брату и его четырём сторонникам и прикрывая Оптимуса с фланга в их атаке на десептиконов.

Я видел, как мой брат теми же руками, которые держали меня в реальном мире, поймал кона за голову, чтобы в следующий миг отрезать её. Я видел, как он отрубил крыло десептиконского Искателя, который слишком приблизился к нему, и швырнул отрубленную конечность в ряды противника, как снаряд. Я видел, как он отшвыривает или давит меньших десептиконов, которые недостаточно быстро убегали, наметив себе одну единственную цель - Мотормастера.

По строению десептикон был почти идентичен Оптимусу, и он тоже стоял с двумя обнажёнными энергоновыми лезвиями, готовясь ударить.

Оптимус даже не сбавил шаг. Через их связь он позволил Элите увидеть, что он запланировал, и она оторвала одну из рук Мотормастера ракетой в тот миг, когда Оптимус прыгнул на него. Почти как в танце, Оптимус поймал оставшуюся руку Мотормастера свободной рукой и воткнул свой энергоновый меч в живот десептикона, ведя его вверх, сквозь искру, взорвавшуюся синими брызгами. Противник пал к его ногам, но Оптимус уже двигался вперёд, прикрывая Айронхайда.

Одно слово вывело его из боевой ярости. Хромия пробормотала:

_Рэтчет._

Знание ледяным потоком окатило Оптимуса - Мунрейсер была партнёром Рэтчета. Воспоминание мелькнуло в голове Оптимуса - мучительная боль в искре, предательство и потеря столь великая, что он не мог пошевелиться - и непоколебимая доброта медика, которая смягчала боль.

_Иди_, - молча приказал Айронхайд. - _Он стоит десятка медиков - мы не можем оставить его без защиты._

Видя, что десептиконы отступили, мой брат побежал туда, где мы оставили Рэтчета.

Он на миг задумался об Арси. Они с Лансер вместе создали Мунрейсер, чтобы стать сёстрами, и обе сестры-создательницы сейчас тоже были поражены болью. Боевые протоколы обеспечили то, что разрыв связи не отправил их в оффлайн, но ничто не могло полностью защитить кого-то от такой потери.

Мы не могли больше чувствовать Рэтчета через чувства связи. В хаосе продолжающейся битвы, нельзя было даже узнать, онлайн ли он, пока мы не оказались в пределах видимости. Он ещё был жив, но свернулся в клубок и дрожал, его руки сжимались в кулаки от боли.

Рэтчет утешал Оптимуса в самый тёмный час - когда Мегатрон разорвал их связь - и искру моего брата рвало осознание, что он ничего не мог сделать для Рэтчета. Те узы, что соединяли их, были разорваны, и Оптимус не мог дотянуться до него своими объятьями. Мы не могли чувствовать его, теперь Рэтчет был чужд искре Оптимуса.

Оптимус положил руку на плечо медика, а затем потянулся к Хромии.

_Скажи Файрстар, что нам нужен Эвак и его родня._

Его тихий приказ прокатился вперёд по сети клановой связи, и, пока мы ждали, Оптимус объяснил:

- Хромия с Файрстар создали Флэйрап, чтобы связать себя сестринскими узами, а Файрстар связана искрами с Инферно. Инферно принадлежит другому клану и делит связь с Эваком, который является медиком и летуном-вертолётом.

Два истребителя взвыли над нашими головами, и я был потрясён, увидев на их крыльях знаки автоботов. Воспоминания Оптимуса идентифицировали их, как Эйр Рэйда и СкайБласта. А затем безошибочный звук винтов вертолёта пробился через разрушенную войной ночь. Когда летун оказался в нескольких метрах выше и позади нас, он вышел из альт-формы и подошёл к Рэтчету. Несколько нежных прикосновений вооружённой инструментами руки остановили дрожь Рэтчета, и Эвак посмотрел на Оптимуса.

- Где её сёстры-создатели?

Оптимус указал на здание, откуда шпионила для нас Арси.

- Арси там, а Лансер - с отрядом Джаза.

Он кивнул и перешёл в альт-форму.

_Ты нужен нам, Оптимус_, - позвала Элита. - _Я посылаю Бамблби и Клиффджампера присмотреть за осиротевшими._

_Понял._

Мы с тревогой наблюдали, как Бамблби и Клиффджампер пробирались к нашему укрытию. Они не могли просто развернуться и бежать - они должны были перебегать от укрытия к укрытию, прикрывая друг друга.

Эвак опередил их, опустив Арси рядом с Рэтчетом, прежде чем снова отправиться за Лансер. Они обнялись - Рэтчет и Арси - и задрожали в тихом рыдании. Мы чувствовали горе Арси - как она оплакивала Мунрейсер и потерянную связь с Лансер, как её искра болела из-за потери Рэтчета - но от меха мы не чувствовали ничего. Этот контраст был хуже, чем та пустота, которую мы ощущали по связи.

Бамблби и Клиффджампер нырнули за ферму моста, и Оптимус кивнул Би, прежде чем вернуться в бой.

...

Я немного задохнулся, когда мы вернулись в жару Египта. Переход от ночного сражения на Кибертроне, где Рэтчет был оторван от клана Оптимуса, к ясному дню на Земле дезориентировал. Бамблби помогал Джолту загрузить обломки трёх сломанных компонентов Арси в кузов альт-формы Айронхайда.

- Феммы формировали кланы, - мягко сказал Оптимус. - Как правило, у них было больше первичных связей, чем у мехов. Очень немногие из спарклингов были феммами. Гораздо чаще они были созданы своими сёстрами, а затем находили себе партнёров и создавали потомство, связывая наше общество. Большинство Искателей приняли сторону Мегатрона, но большинство фемм встали на сторону автоботов.

- Почему? - спросил я.

- Старскрим с самого начала встал на сторону Мегатрона, и он был командующим ВВС Искателей.

Это имело смысл, но...

- Почему тогда феммы не ушли со своей десептиконской роднёй?

- Помнишь, как я мог чувствовать столь многих через свои связи?

Я кивнул.

- Через мою братскую связь все они могли чувствовать Мегатрона.

Его имя упало на нас обоих куском льда.

- И он чувствовал их, - продолжал Оптимус. - Он возмущался этой открытостью, он презирал меня за "открытую всем искру". Он терпеть не мог то, что через мою открытость, его искра была связана со многими другими. Он чувствовал себя беззащитным и уязвимым, считал, что остальные вторгаются в его разум. Наши родители были давно мертвы, и он ушёл от меня после того, как я связал себя с Элитой. - Вина и разочарование охватили его. - Я посягнул на его разум, Сэм. Он заблокировал меня, у него не было никаких других связей, и я волновался о нём, так что я прорвал блок. - Это было признание, и я понял, что он был разочарован самим собой. - Я не уважал его выбор и дорого заплатил за это. И весь Кибертрон.

- Это не твоя вина, - инстинктивно ответил я. - Мегатрон сделал то, что он сделал бы в любом случае.

- Да, - согласился Оптимус, - но мы всё равно дорого заплатили. Отвечая на твой вопрос, Мегатрон не доверяет связям и видит в них то, что ослабляет силу отдельных воинов. Поскольку феммы обычно имели больше связей и объединяли больше индивидов, он с особым тщанием уничтожал их. Пока мы не разработали боевые протоколы, облегчающие потерю связи, убийство феммы могло убить её партнёра и сестёр, что в свою очередь убивало их партнёров. Одна потушенная фемма давала шанс покалечить или убить десятки воинов. Немногие феммы, оставшиеся с десептиконами, оборвали свои связи.

Увидев, что пережил Рэтчет, и найдя подсказки в чувствах моего брата, я просто не мог представить, чтобы кто-то добровольно сделал это с собой, был он кибертронцем или человеком.

- Ирония в том, что Мегатрон был неправ, - грустно сказал Оптимус. - Как ты видел, тактическое значение фемм намного превышает их физические силы, хотя они также являются весьма эффективными и в бою.

Я вспомнил мужество Хромии, сражавшейся рядом с Айронхайдом, и вынужден был согласиться.

- Я всё ещё близок с мехами и феммами, которые когда-то были моими родственниками, - продолжил он, - но я не могу _чувствовать_ их, как мог раньше. Так много кланов были погашены, структура нашего общества была столь разрушена, что это казалось за гранью возможного. Некоторые кланы были уничтожены целиком, но у большинства остались несколько осколков - одиночных мехов, лишившихся своих родственников

Я почувствовал отчаяние в его искре при этих словах. Я потерял дар речи, начав понимать - действительно понимать - что эта война и уничтожение Куба сотворила с народом Оптимуса. По сравнению с автоботами, связи человеческих семей были так же слабы, как наши тела. Они не просто теряли своих близких в этой вечной войне - они раз за разом теряли часть себя. Я также начал понимать, на что именно он надеялся, получив Матрицу. Восстановление его дома означало восстановление кланов, и я мог сделать больше, чем просто создать новые связи, создав новые искры - я мог вернуть _погибших _ботов и их связи. Матрица могла исцелить каждую рану, которую эта война нанесла их искрам.

Взгляд Оптимус скользнул по пробиравшимся к нам Скидсу и Мадфлэпу.

- Как бы ни раздражали нас близнецы, они являются напоминанием, что не все мы одиноки - что есть надежда и что-то, за что стоит бороться. Некоторые втайне завидуют им.

- Как Сайдсвайп.

- Он один из многих.

- Ты тоже один из них, - догадался я.

- До недавнего времени, - исправил он, его искра окружила моё сердце в объятиях связи. - Но есть и другие. Арси цепляется за надежду, называя Рэтчета, Айронхайда и меня своей роднёй через сестринскую привилегию.

- Как СтарШиин, когда умерла твоя мама, - вспомнил я.

- Точно. Привилегия родни не восстанавливает утраченные связи, но позволяет клану продолжать функционировать. Хромия может быть ещё жива, и если она придёт на Землю, то связь, разделённая ей с Айронхайдом, будет восстановлена, как и её связь с Арси. И тогда Арси и Айронхайд тоже вновь разделят клановую связь. Это сможет сделать их самым крупным и сильным из оставшихся кланов. Если Элита может быть разожжена, то мы, несомненно, станем крупнейшим кланом.

Я покачал головой, всё ещё пытаясь поверить тому, что он говорил.

- Семья из пяти была бы самым большим кланом?

- Шесть, - сказал он, привязанность скользнула над связью. - В нашем родстве будут шестеро, Сэм.

Потому что я тоже буду включён.

- Конечно. - Идея разделить связь с пятью разными ботами поражала воображение. Она не была бы столь интенсивна, как моя связь с Оптимусом, но даже одна связь иногда была слишком большой, чтобы с ней можно было иметь дело. Пять постоянных объятий...

- Если ты захочешь, - он поспешно добавил, сомнения и чувство вины проникли в его искру, пока он считывал мои чувства. Часть его всё ещё боялась, что я пойду по стопам Мегатрона.

Я обнадёживающе положил руку ему на плечо.

- Я не сделаю это с тобой.

Он поднял голову, и тихая решимость вытеснила чувство вины.

- Я не совершу ту же ошибку второй раз. Связь объединяет искры, а не разумы, и ты _волен_ выбирать, хочешь ли ты быть частью клана.

Я рассмеялся.

- Праймами рождаются, а не становятся, не так ли? Мы, братья-Праймы, должны держаться вместе.

- Даже если это значит быть священником Великой Искры? - спросил он, через связь просочилось веселье. - Этот утренний разговор с энсином аль-Шарифом, казалось, расстроил тебя.

- Даже если это значит быть _первосвященником_, - возразил я, усмехаясь. - Я старший брат, помнишь?

Он даже рассмеялся.

- Как я мог забыть.


	11. Глава 11 Месть

Я стоял на палубе корабля, глядя на узкую полоску белого песка, которая была военно-морской базой Диего-Гарсия. Для меня это была всего лишь остановка в пути, а для автоботов это был дом.

Правительства стран мира ещё не оправились и пытались решить, как много и когда можно будет раскрыть об автоботах. В какой-то степени мне бы пришлось стать частью всего этого, но после пяти дней встреч, совещаний, встреч и многого другого подряд - и двух дней в бегах плюс битвы в Египте - сегодня утром я настоял на своём и устроил себе выходной.

- Если один день из семи достаточно хорош для Бога, он достаточно хорош и для меня! - выпалил я энсину Парку в отделе связи.

Парк коротко кивнул, но аль-Шариф безуспешно попытался скрыть ухмылку. Я поймал эту хитрую улыбку и покраснел от смущения, когда понял, как это прозвучало.

Теперь аль-Шариф стоял на палубе рядом со мной, и я с печалью осознавал, что это, вероятно, был последний раз, когда мы видели друг друга. У аль-Шарифа были собственные обязанности в ВМФ, а я собирался, надеюсь, в приблизительно нормальную жизнь.

- Я _не_ тщеславен, вы же знаете.

- Конечно, нет, сэр.

- У_ вас_ есть, по крайней мере, один свободный день из семи.

Мне не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы знать, что он прячет ухмылку.

- Да, сэр, это так.

Ощутив приближение чужого присутствия, я повернулся к брату, едущему к нам в альт-форме. Мы сейчас находились на гораздо меньшем транспортном корабле, готовясь к высадке на остров, но на палубе всё ещё было достаточно места, чтобы мой брат мог трансформироваться. Выпрямившись во весь рост, он сказал:

- Энсин Мохаммед аль-Шариф.

Мой помощник слегка побледнел и кивнул головой в знак приветствия.

- Оптимус Прайм, сэр.

- Вы были другом Сэму и нам. Спасибо за вашу добровольную службу.

- Не за что, сэр.

- Я говорил с майором Ленноксом. Если вы когда-нибудь изъявите желание служить с нами в НЕСТ, для вас здесь найдётся место.

Он удивлённо заморгал и ответил с лёгким беспокойством:

- Спасибо, сэр. Но мне понадобится некоторое время, чтобы обдумать это.

- Конечно. Адмирал Блэк будет знать, куда направить ваш запрос, если вы решите присоединиться к нам. - Оптимус не показал никаких признаков разочарования, просочившегося через нашу связь. - Сэм. Пора.

Пора поставить ноги на твёрдую землю. Время встретиться с этой новой реальностью. Я повернулся и пожал руку аль-Шарифу.

- Серьёзно обдумайте это. Они поставят вашу жизнь на уши, но они удивительные.

- Обязательно, сэр. Спасибо, - понизив голос, он добавил, - Прайм.

Мой брат всё равно услышал его, и удивление прокатилось по связи, встретившись с моим собственным шоком.

Он знал. Другой, обычный человек _знал_, что я Прайм, и, вероятно, лучше, чем большинство людей, понимал, что на самом деле это означает. Я запаниковал, осознав это. Если он когда-нибудь кому угодно расскажет об этом, в конечном итоге я наверняка окажусь на каком-нибудь хирургическом столе. Я просто _знал_ это.

Аль-Шариф чуть-чуть улыбнулся и отдал нам честь.

Я знал, что он говорил с уважением, но не мог отделаться от мысли, что он только что отомстил мне за все те разы, когда я отводил его в отсек автоботов или заставлял кататься в Бамблби.

Покой захлестнул связь - защитная, спокойная уверенность, окутавшая меня и напомнившая мне, что я ещё жив. Я позволил Оптимусу ощутить мою благодарность и попытался убедить себя, что аль-Шариф сохранит мою тайну. В конце концов, ему придётся держать в тайне и всю остальную информацию об автоботах.

Оптимус свернулся в альт-форму, и я, всё ещё отчасти ошеломлённый, забрался в пассажирскую дверь. Он откатился назад, к прицепу Джетфайра, украшенному словами "Оружие и защитные системы Чёрного Дрозда", подцепил его и подключил к своим системам.

- Поехали, - тихо сказал я.

Оптимус съехал по сходням, потянув за собой прицеп. Айронхайд ехал сзади с Уиллом Ленноксом и Бобби Эппсом на переднем сидении и двумя разбитыми мотоциклами в кузове. Микаэла ехала на третьем компоненте Арси, который был всё ещё немного потрёпанным и красовался голубыми и розовыми пятнами. Грузовичок с дистанционным управлением был привязан на заднем сиденье позади Микаэлы, прижавшись к ней. Моя подруга и фемма следовали за Айронхайдом и рядом с Бамблби, который вёз моих куда менее встревоженных родителей. Следующими были Сайдсвайп и Джолт, за ними бок о бок ехали Скидс и Мадфлэп. Скидс вёз Симмонса, а Мадфлэп - Лео. Рэтчет замыкал шествие, и даже тот, кто был не в курсе, вероятно, мог ощутить, как сердито он смотрел на близнецов, явно желая свернуть им зеркала заднего вида. Теперь, когда один из компонентов Арси снова был полностью функционален, он всё время срывал своё плохое настроение на маленьких ботах.

Оптимус провёл автоботов по пирсу и свернул к их основному ангару. Он выглядел почти так же, как тогда, когда я видел его год назад - центр активности, окружённый высокими, но крепкими на вид подмостками. Я выскочил из кабины, когда мой брат остановился, и с полдюжины военных парней приблизились к нам. Как только мы, люди, собрались вместе, автоботы трансформировались и в большинстве своём ушли, как будто у них были дела поважнее. Оптимус, Бамблби и Айронхайд были исключением.

- Если вы пойдёте с мастером-сержантом Эппсом, - сказал Леннокс нам, гражданским, - мы быстро посовещаемся и отправим вас отдыхать.

- Идите за чёрным парнем! - бодро крикнул Эппс, и Леннокс с ухмылкой покачал головой. Не то, чтобы у меня была тонна опыта, но я никогда не видел военных, которые были такими... нормальными. То есть, когда они не рвались с азартом в бой с десептиконами.

Совещание оказалось в целом не так плохо, даже учитывая, что это был мой выходной. Всем нам назначили военный эскорт (они же личные помощники), чтобы помочь нам добраться до нужных мест и удостовериться, что у нас есть всё необходимое. НЕСТ любезно расположил нас в домиках на восточной стороне острова, и нам практически приказали расслабиться, наслаждаться пляжем и коллективно переводить дух после безумия прошлой недели. Это выглядело, как высококлассный отпуск - за исключением оружия. Затем они пошли провожать нас наружу, чтобы мы могли сесть на автобус и добраться до места.

Мне, конечно, не так повезло.

- Сэм, - тихо сказал Леннокс, - задержись на минуту.

Мама нервно посмотрела на меня, но я пообещал ей:

- Я скоро буду.

Папа сжал её плечо, и она пошла с ним.

Когда дверь закрылась, Леннокс похлопал по спинке одного из стульев, пригласив меня снова сесть. Я осторожно присел, и он прислонился к столу напротив меня.

- Я не хотел нарушать порядок перед адмиралом Маркетт, но эта твоя попытка вернуться в колледж глупа.

Я тихо фыркнул.

- Спасибо, что приукрасил своё мнение.

Он склонил голову.

- Если честно - да. Решил, что на прошлой неделе тебе и так пришлось вытерпеть вёдра всякого дерьма.

Он был прав. Я вздохнул.

- Слушай, майор...

- Уилл. Если Оптимус может называть меня "Уилл", ты тоже можешь.

- Уилл. Как я могу быть хорошим послом для автоботов, если я никогда не учился в колледже? Я имею в виду, прямо сейчас это нормально, что у меня только среднее образование, но представь - через десять лет? Двадцать? Если у меня не будет хоть _каких-то_ букв после имени, никто не воспримет меня всерьёз.

Он слегка нахмурился.

- Тогда дистанционное обучение. На пару семестров?

- Речь не только о степени. Мне нужно _жить._ Ты рискуешь своей жизнью каждый день. Это ничем не отличается. Во всяком случае, я, вероятно, в большей безопасности.

- Это _отличается_ - потому что ты Прайм.

- И ты думаешь, Оптимус послушается, если ты скажешь, что он слишком важен, чтобы рисковать своей жизнью?

Он критически окинул меня взглядом, понимая, что я сделал его.

- Оптимус может бросить вызов Мегатрону врукопашную.

- Да, и посмотри, кто из нас ушёл с той битвы в лесу, - указал я. Воспоминание о падающем Оптимусе, его гаснущей оптике будет преследовать меня до конца моей жизни, но я не гнушался сейчас использовать эту боль в свою пользу. - Рисковать ради блага всех - это дело Прайма. Им нужен посол, так что мне нужно научиться быть им. И не только в теории. Мне нужно _жить_ так, чтобы я мог иметь дело с другими людьми. Я должен_ быть_ человеком, если хочу представлять автоботов. Иначе Оптимус мог бы просто сделать это сам.

Он скрестил руки на груди.

- Думаю, я разговариваю с кирпичной стеной. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал моё мнение. По моему профессиональному мнению, ты пытаешься покончить с собой от самонадеянности. Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, по крайней мере, я буду спать лучше, зная, что я тебя предупреждал.

Я фыркнул.

- Рад, что ты будешь хорошо спать, когда я умру.

- О, я буду хорошо спать задолго до этого, раз уж я высказался. К сожалению, есть ещё пара людей, которые тоже должны высказаться, прежде чем я смогу отправить тебя отдыхать с Микаэлой и твоими предками.

Я застонал, и он хлопнул меня по плечу.

- Не больше получаса, я обещаю. У Президента ООН в графике больше времени нет.

Потрясно.

Оптимус, как и я, присутствовал на этом заседании, держась за пределами камер, пока я говорил по спутниковому каналу. Президент был радушен, и мне показалось, что он больше интересовался мной, чем автоботами. Он также задал несколько вопросов о Матрице - откуда она взялась, кто её сделал, где она была сейчас. К счастью, на этот раз Оптимус не дёргался от вопросов. Я объяснил, что никто наверняка не знал, откуда она взялся, но что она была в единственном экземпляре. Когда я объяснял, что Матрица была в вершине пирамиды, когда Гаситель Звёзд был разрушен, Оптимус так сильно мысленно засмеялся, что я чуть не расхохотался. Я сверкнул на него глазами (попытался - его внутренний смех был чертовски заразным), и по связи, прежде чем он заблокировал её, скользнуло смущённое извинение вместе с парой смешков. Я откашлялся и попытался стереть улыбку с моего лица, чтобы снова сосредоточиться на Президенте. Он помолчал, глядя на меня с любопытством, но потом спокойно продолжил.

Ещё через пять минут любезностей, я закончил видеоконференцию с одним из самых влиятельных людей на планете и посмотрел на самого могучего пришельца.

- На пару слов, Сэм, - спокойно заявил он, мне стало интересно, как он сумел не засмеяться вслух.

- Конечно, - сказал я, хотя это было больше угрозой, чем согласием. Я заслуживал объяснения после того, как он заставил меня выглядеть идиотом.

Он трансформировался и открыл пассажирскую дверь. Заинтересовавшись, я забрался внутрь, и он отвёз нас в третий ангар. Он был пустой, за исключением Бамблби, который был в базовом режиме и ждал нас. Когда я вышел из кабины, Оптимус снова трансформировался.

- Я прошу прощения, Сэм, - пояснил он, - но во время встречи я получил эту передачу.

Когда он включил голографический проектор, я увидел участок пляжа, где мама, папа, Микаэла и остальные выбирались из автобуса. Несколько уютных на вид зданий на заднем плане могли быть только домиками для отдыха. Военные из эскорта НЕСТ показывали людям на их домики, когда в поле зрения возникли две потрясающе красивые девушки-аборигенки, прогуливающиеся по песку в наряде из травяных юбок и верха от бикини. _Крошечного_ верха от бикини. Обе держали в руках леи*.

Я захихикал в предвкушении, и по связи прокатилось удивление Оптимуса.

- Ты уже знал об этом.

- Я это предложил, - я ответил, усмехаясь. - Теперь тсс.

Скромно, застенчиво улыбаясь друг другу, девушки дали по леи Микаэле и моей маме. Затем они надели цветочные гирлянды на папу и Симмонса. Мой папа покраснел, и я захохотал, а девушки молча кивали в знак приветствия. Микаэла заметила татуировку на руке одной из девушек, её глаза широко открылись, и она зарылась в карман в поисках мобильника. Когда они подошли к Лео, девушки захихикали и покосились друг на друга, прежде чем молча поклониться. Одна девушка поцеловала его в щёку, прежде чем надеть леи, а другая бесстыдно наклонилась и поцеловала его в губы. Тогда первая девушка оттолкнула подругу в сторону, чтобы тоже немного развлечься.

- Девочки, - позвала Микаэла, и когда они не прекратили борьбу, она позвала громче, - _Девочки!_

Они замерли и посмотрели на неё. Она подняла камеру мобильного телефона и усмехнулась.

- Не деритесь. Я уверена, что Лео хватит на вас обеих. Теперь, почему бы не позволить мне сфотографировать вас?

Девушки снова захихикали и встали по обе стороны от Лео, который обнял их за плечи и улыбался как идиот.

- Так, - сказал он, после того, как Микаэла закончила. - Как же мне называть вас, красавицы?

- Ай, Ле-о, мой друг! - ответила первая "девушка" тревожно _мужским_ голосом.

- Эт жестоко! - вмешалась другая близняшка, - После всего, что мы пр'шли вместе!

Лео издал звук, будто его тошнило, и упал на колени, рефлекторно отплёвываясь. Близнецы ударились кулаками, и их голоформы погасли.

Я согнулся от смеха, и Оптимус выключил голографический проектор. Его голос был строгим, хотя внутренне он смеялся:

- _Ты_ предложил это?

Переводя дыхание, я ответил:

- Оказывается, близнецы сделают _всё,_ чтобы получить одобрение Прайма.

Он даже усмехнулся.

- Я хорошо осведомлён об этом. Возможность управлять близнецами – мощный, но опасный инструмент.

- И весёлый, - добавил я, когда Би трансформировался в альт-режим и распахнул дверь со стороны водителя. - Признайся. Ты ведь чуть не расхохотался, когда увидел это.

Его единственным ответом была внутренняя улыбка и смех. Вместо этого он сказал:

- На днях нам с тобой нужно поговорить о незлоупотреблении твоей власти Прайма.

Скользнув в салон Би, я отшутился:

- Я не говорил им _сделать_ это. Я лишь сказал им, что они _могут_. Это был их выбор. Видишь, я учусь!

Бамблби сыграл смех, вылетев на дневной свет, и повёз меня к домикам для отдыха и моей новой вроде как нормальной жизни.

* * *

* Леи – гавайские гирлянды из цветов.


	12. Глава 12 Схемы

Бамблби привёз меня прямо к домикам для отдыха, где все мы, гражданские, должны были жить, пока правительство решало, что с нами делать. Когда я туда добрался, мама и папа уже устроились на пляже, а Симмонс и Лео о чём-то спорили на крыльце одного из домиков.

Би подъехал к ним, его радио протрубило:

- _"Я целовался с девушкой, и мне понравилось"._

Лео издал сдавленный звук и ринулся в свой дом.

- Слабак, - презрительно сказал Симмонс. Пару секунд спустя изнутри донеслись звуки старательной чистки зубов. Заметив мой взгляд, он добавил: - Он занимался этим последние полчаса.

Я усмехнулся, выбравшись из кабины Би.

- Это было ужасно, - сказал я автоботу, и он проиграл в ответ смех.

Мама выбила из меня дух, поймав в крепкие материнские объятья.

- СЭММИ!

- Не называй меня так, ма, - взмолился я. – Я спас мир, ты же знаешь. _Дважды._

- Тьфу, не напоминай мне, - проворчала она, но, по крайней мере, отпустила меня.

- Неплохая шуточка, - прокомментировал папа, усмехаясь. - Они устроили тебя с нами, а Микаэлу в собственном доме, но это, вероятно, не продлится долго, - добавил он, подмигнув.

Я вздохнул, удивляясь, каким образом, ради Вселенной, я оказался Праймом, если это было наследственным, и_ они_ были моими родителями.

Микаэла стояла, прислонившись к одной из стоек крыльца, и посмеивалась надо мной.

- Пошли, знаменитый. Давай устроим тебя.

...

Та ночь была первой за почти полторы недели, когда я мог по-настоящему расслабиться и отдохнуть. После сэндвичей на ужин, мы, гражданские, разожгли костёр на пляже, и как-то спонтанно устроили что-то вроде сеанса групповой психотерапии. Мы говорили о взрывающихся вокруг нас зданиях и десептиконах, которые пытался нас убить, о том, что мы потеряли и на что надеялись в будущем. Никто из нас не выложил все свои мысли, но это заставило меня понять, что мои люди понимали меня лучше, чем я думал. А ещё я снова подумал, насколько я в долгу перед Микаэлой, и что мне, вероятно, стоит изменить свой приказ близнецам и _не _убеждать их прибить Лео, даже если они смогли бы сработать всё под десептиконов.

Наше военное сопровождение держалось на почтительном расстоянии, и я практически забыл, где мы находились, пока к нам не подъехали Леннокс, его жена и дочь в Айронхайде. Миссис Леннокс и мама почти мгновенно поладили, и даже Симмонс был покорён, когда она вытащила мешок зефира и шампуры. С присоединившейся к нам двухлетней Аннабелль Леннокс разговор перешёл на другие темы, и, каким-то странным образом я, наконец, почувствовал, что всё закончилось. Паника, давление со стороны мира, рухнувшего мне на плечи, и ощущение, что я тону в массе политиков со всего мира и инопланетных воспоминаний, прошли, и я, наконец, поверил, что - так или иначе - жизнь продолжится, когда взойдёт солнце.

Всё же, солнце взошло _слишком_ рано. Я чувствовал, будто мне в глаза насыпали песку, когда суровый солдат НЕСТ сжал моё плечо.

- Белый дом вызывает, сэр, - прошептал он.

Часы показывали шесть утра. Я выскользнул из-под одеяла и последовал за солдатом туда, где рядом с альт-формой Айронхайда стоял Леннокс и говорил по мобильному телефону. Увидев меня, он сказал:

- Он здесь, мэм. Соедините его, когда будете готовы.

Я поднял бровь, когда Уилл впихнул телефон мне в руки.

- Это координатор по связям с Белым Домом и Пентагоном, - прошипел он.

Точно. В "новую нормальность" теперь включалось быть на быстром наборе у президента Соединённых Штатов.

- Алло?

- Мистер Уитвики?

- Да?

- Меня зовут Джейсон Кеннеди. Президент передаёт вам извинения, что он не смог поговорить с вами лично, но он просил сообщить вам, что ваш запрос вернуться в колледж был условно утверждён.

- Условно. - Похоже, борьба была ещё впереди.

- Запрос на обеспечение вашей безопасности был одобрен, ожидается принятие ими нового назначения...

- Подожди, я не... Вы имеете в виду Бамблби?

- Да. Агенты Бамблби, Лео Шпитц и Сеймур Симмонс.

Ух ты. Вот так - желание исполнено!

- Значит, всё отлично!

- Почти. Они должны согласиться с назначением, _и_ мы должны убедить декана студентов принять вас назад.

Я стух. Конечно. Колледж был не слишком доволен полосой разрушений, которая начиналась в моей комнате в общежитии и следовала за мной через библиотеку и по всему миру.

- Мы сожжём этот мост, когда туда доберёмся. Как скоро вы сможете переправить меня в США?

- Президент считает, что будет лучше всего провести переговоры через Департамент образования, - твёрдо сказал Кеннеди.

- Нет, это мой бой, и я должен быть там, сказать "нет" в лицо сложнее. И таким образом, не будет никаких задержек для путешествий, когда он, наконец, скажет "да".

- Она, мистер Уитвики. Декан студентов - Марибель Найтингейл.

- Серьёзно? - Кто дал своему ребёнку такое имя?

- Серьёзно.

- Ладно. Как скоро вы сможете оправить меня туда?

- Я узнаю для вас, сэр, и сообщу.

- Спасибо. Как скоро я вас услышу?

- Дайте мне двадцать четыре часа. Здесь уже поздний вечер.

Точно.

- Звучит хорошо. До встречи.

Я закончил разговор и передал трубку обратно Уиллу.

- И что? - спросил он.

- И ждём. - Я улыбнулся ему и Айронхайду. - Как развлекаются на острове Диего-Гарсия?

Айронхайд сказал через динамики:

- Я могу показать тебе Бум-таун.

Вот я дурак, я согласился. Я думал, "Бум-таун" был городом-призраком, вроде Старой Плантации, но нет, это было прозвище для полигона автоботов. После лёгкого завтрака мы все отправились туда, и Оптимус коротко поприветствовал меня, прежде чем вернуться в штаб автоботов вместе с Симмонсом, Лео и Уиллом. Я смотрел, как Айронхайд устроил стрельбы, Скидс и Мадфлэп напали на Бамблби (и были им повержены), а Арси и Би снова устроили спарринг - на этот раз с феммой в двух компонентах. (Она держалась против него гораздо лучше близнецов.) Бамблби снова боролся со всеми - Айронхайдом, Сайдсвайпом, Джолтом, Рэтчетом - всеми, кроме Оптимуса. Мой брат блистал своим отсутствием, но мне казалось, что я слабо чувствовал его на северо-западе. Возможно, впрочем, это было моё воображение, так как я знал, что он был где-то в том направлении.

Бамблби отвёз нас в дом Ленноксов на обед, но Лео и Симмонс нас обогнали. Миссис Леннокс приготовила нам жареную курицу и пюре, и я начал понимать, почему Уилл назвал её приёмной мамой для автоботов. Еда и тёплый приём были _е__ё_ оружием ближнего боя. Если бы человек был способен убить десептиконов добротой, миссис Леннокс сумела бы это сделать. Но я до сих пор не мог понять, почему её обозначение было Спитфайр.

Мама и папа решили остаться и пообщаться с миссис Леннокс, но Лео и Симмонс вернулись со мной. Лишь когда мы возвратились в ангар автоботов, я вспомнил свой сон прошлой ночью. В отличие от других связанных снов, этот раз был нечётким. Я только вспомнил, что стоял с Оптимусом на берегу недалеко от доков и грустил. В тот момент физически мы были дальше друг от друга, чем всю неделю. Я вспомнил это сейчас - ощутил это расстояние. Что же будет, когда мы окажемся на противоположных сторонах земного шара?

Би заехал в ангар, и нас снова приветствовали Леннокс и Эппс.

- Мистер Уитвики, - почтительно сказал Уилл, когда я вылез из кабины, - у нас есть для вас небольшой сюрприз.

Я посмотрел на него с любопытством, и Эппс протянул мне портфель.

- Спасибо, - сказал я, но не слишком искренне. В смысле, на сколько же встреч, по их мнению, мне ещё придётся пойти, что они дарят мне портфель?

Уилл закатил глаза, а Эппс зафыркал, открывая защёлки. Внутри был блестящий новенький компьютер, ноутбук Alienware.

Бамблби трансформировался позади меня, посмеиваясь.

- Ты должен быть, шутишь! - воскликнул Лео, рванувшись вперёд полапать его.

Я оттолкнул его локтем в сторону и поднял свою новую игрушку. Внезапно я посмотрел на Леннокса.

- Это же не бот?

Я с радостью почувствовал присутствие Оптимуса, прежде чем услышал его слова:

- Нет - Это было немного глупо, но это было похоже на то, как... как зуд, которого я даже не замечал, вдруг исчез. Обернувшись, я увидел, как он приближается к нам, пересекая ангар. - Здесь также нет никаких кибертронских апгрейдов. Мы не хотели добавлять проблем.

Я на секунду ответил на его мысленные объятия, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на ноутбуке.

- Однако, здесь полный спектр человеческих апгрейдов, - похвастался Леннокс. - Спутниковый интернет, сенсорный экран, всё топовое, даже аксессуары, вроде беспроводной мыши и клавиатуры.

Микаэла впечатлёно присвистнула, а Лео был близок к обмороку.

Уилл улыбался.

- Если хочешь, можешь взять его с собой в дом и провести немного времени в сети. Знаешь, просмотреть электронную почту, почитать новости, проверить любимый блог...

- Цивилизация, - благоговейно прошептал Лео.

- Я знаю, - ответил я таким же приглушённым голосом.

Бамблби издал тихий приглашающий щебет, как бы говоря: "Ну?"

- Поехали!

Он рухнул в форму Камаро (это _вс__ё__ ещ__ё_ было клёвое зрелище!), и мы, подростки, все втроём нырнули в машину, но Оптимус сказал:

- Лео?

Он замер.

- Твоё обучение.

Он вздохнул.

- Точно. - Посмотрев на меня, Лео сказал: - Я второй.

- Ни в жизни, помощничек, - отозвалась Микаэла. - Я играюсь второй. Ты будешь четвёртым или пятым после его родителей и миссис Леннокс.

Лео прищурился, но, когда Симмонс пробормотал: "Любитель", нахмурился и пошёл прочь.

...

Вернувшись в домик, мне пришлось немного повозиться, но, в конце концов, я нашёл статью, которая была_ не_ о Передаче и погибших на прошлой неделе. Ураган ударил по Гондурасу, пока внимание всего мира было приковано к другому месту, и восемьдесят семь человек погибли. Те же мрак и гибель, другая история.

Мой почтовый ящик было ужасен - он был буквально забит до краёв. Наводнение писем перехлестнуло через объём хранения.

- Это смешно!

- Ну и плюнь, - пробормотала Микаэла, дремавшая на кровати. - Одно будет от Майлза с вопросом, в порядке ли ты, а оставшиеся четверть миллиона будут гневными воплями или просьбами об интервью.

Разочаровавшись, я, наконец, создал новую учётную запись и отправил письмо лично Майлзу, сказав, что я жив, и меня до сих пор не запытали пришельцы или секретные правительственные группы. Нажав кнопку "Отправить", я вдруг ощутил жуткую скуку.

Я бесцельно побарабанил по клавишам, пытаясь выяснить, что делать с моим новеньким ноутбуком. Разочарование, нетерпение, беспокойство... Я моргнул, поняв, что это не мои чувства. Не все, по крайней мере. Потянувшись к Оптимусу, я дал ему почувствовать моё беспокойство и любопытство. Он был смущён, что я поймал его, и его привязанность выросла, смешавшись с беспокойством. Я понял, что он волнуется обо мне. Почему?

Я фыркнул, когда вспомнил, что он прямо сейчас учит Лео и Симмонса - скорее всего, мой брат уже представлял меня мёртвым. Да, они, вероятно, не были теми, кого бы большинство людей выбрали в телохранители, но они были со мной на каждом шагу этого пути. Если бы Симмонс не знал о символах, и не помог нам в Смитсоновском музее, солнце бы уже не горело. И Лео был тем, кто привёл нас к Симмонсу. Они уже показали мужество, ум и готовность работать в бою, так что же ещё было нужно, на самом деле? Небольшая тренировка, вот и всё. Я позволил моей уверенности в них - и в способности Оптимуса обучить их - пройти через связь. Я буду в порядке. Я бы не прошёл через всё это - я не стал бы Праймом - без причин. Я бы не сказал, что поверил в судьбу, скорее, я был готов рискнуть.

Благодарность чуть оттеснила беспокойство Оптимуса, и он взял себе мою уверенность, прежде чем заглушить связь на своём конце.

Внезапно осознав, что устал, я толкнул ноутбук к Микаэле.

- Твоя очередь.

...

На следующий день мой второй коварный план, наконец, сдвинулся с мёртвой точки, опять же с помощью близнецов. Никакие другие автоботы не вынесли бы то, что я попросил у них, за исключением, может быть, Бамблби, но зачем же мне так мучить моего лучшего друга? Особенно, когда у меня были готовые головорезы, которые сделают всё за "спасибо" от Прайма, и когда все считали, что я оказывал НЕСТ великую услугу, отправляя Скидса и Мадфлэпа за пределы острова.

Я нервно отпил ледяной воды из своего бокала. Бамблби уверял меня, что всё сработает, но Микаэла была полна сюрпризов. Но пока всё шло хорошо. Мы были на Старой Плантации Диего Гарсиа, над лагуной сияло тропическое солнце, а мы с Микаэлой вкушали ужин на тему луау* на уединённом пляже. Отложив в сторону недоеденную жареную свинину и печёные ананасы, мы прихлёбывали девственную пинья коладу, а я пытался набраться мужества, чтобы начать разговор.

Я уже сказал, что Оптимус тоже был там?

Его альт-форма была припаркована неподалёку (Бамблби прятался в тени грузовика), а его голоформа сидела с нами за столом. Он сидел там всё время, ел и время от времени отпускал замечания, участвуя в неловком разговоре. Микаэла действительно была любезна, но она также демонстративно _не_ интересовалась, почему Оптимус портил наш романтический вечер.

Мой брат выжидающе взглянул на меня и чуть кивнул в сторону моей подруги, но по связи прокатилось разочарование. Я практически мог прочесть его мысли - он называл меня трусом.

Прочистив горло, я сказал:

- Так...

Микаэла фальшиво улыбнулась и сказала:

- Так...

Отчаявшись во мне, Оптимус сказал:

- Я ждал, что ты удивишься, почему мы здесь, Микаэла.

Улыбка, предназначенная ему, была более искренней.

- Ну, вы пришли на Землю в поисках Великой Искры...

- Правда, - ответил он, выражение его лица осталось нейтральным, хотя он удивился её шутке.

- Он имел в виду, почему он сейчас здесь, с нами.

Она закатила глаза.

- Я знаю. - С глубоким вздохом, она, наконец, сжалилась надо мной и спросила: - Так почему же мы все втроём здесь?

И, конечно, её прямой вопрос заставил меня запаниковать.

Оптимус _тааак_ ухмылялся у меня внутри.

- Мы здесь, потому что нам с Сэмом стали известны изменения в его статусе - что имеет тесное отношение и к тебе.

Её взгляд метнулся от него ко мне и обратно.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Всё это насчёт Прайма, - выпалил я, и у неё в голове вспыхнула лампочка.

- Ему позволено использовать Матрицу, - вспомнила она. - Это _очень_ серьёзно.

- Да, - подтвердил он, - но речь о чём-то куда более глубоком.

Она слегка нахмурилась.

- Сколько более глубоком?

- До самой его души, - торжественно произнёс Оптимус.

Можно ли было сделать это _ещ__ё_ _более_ драматичным? Мне захотелось стукнуть его. В качестве замены, я бросил в него через связь своё раздражение.

- Он имеет в виду, что мне не просто позволено. Я _единственный_, кому позволено.

- Так какое это имеет отношение к твоей душе?

Оптимус открыл рот, чтобы начать (я был в этом уверен) глубокое, метафизическое объяснение, добавив пару бомб для Микаэлы - вроде "Ваши дети будут духовными лидерами нашей супер-расы, так что иди, плодись, женщина!" Я позволил ему ощутить, насколько я захочу убивать, если он попытается обойтись с ней так же, как со мной, и он остановился.

- Ладно, вернёмся чуть назад, - сказал я. - Ты помнишь, как мы все вместе обедали, и Лео поднял этот вопрос о Праймах? И ты сказала, что я был принят в клан в качестве почётного автобота?

- Да? - осторожно ответила она.

- Семьи у ботов не являются биологическими.

Она деликатно фыркнула.

- Очевидно.

- И они не могут быть просто так усыновлены или приняты в клан. Они разделяют связи. Их искры - их души - связывают их друг с другом. Их сердца и разумы.

Она нахмурилась, пытаясь понять всё это. Через пару секунд она сказала:

- Так... родители автоботов могут читать мысли своих детей?

Оптимус усмехнулся.

- Да, к большому огорчению большинство юнглингов. Но связи различаются по силе. Связи между партнёрами или близнецами являются сильнейшими. Братские и сестринские связи - следующие в силе и по-прежнему сохраняют возможность обмена эмоциями и мыслями. Клановые связи - вы могли бы назвать их расширенными семьями - слабее. Иногда они лишь немного слабее, чем братские связи, иногда позволяют лишь обмен эмоциями, но не мыслями, а иногда они дают не больше, чем осведомлённость и чужом присутствии.

Сложив всё вместе, Микаэла посмотрела на меня широко раскрытыми глазами.

- Вы можете читать мысли друг друга?

- Нет, - ответили мы с Оптимусом одновременно (это сделало наше отрицание не слишком правдоподобным). Оптимус чуть помрачнел, я немного испугался.

- Это всего лишь чувства, - продолжал я. - Я чувствую, когда Оптимус рядом, и мы... делимся эмоциями. Это вроде как вопрос взаимопомощи.

- Но вы сказали, что вы братья.

Оптимус задумчиво кивнул, впечатлившись тем, как легко она всё это поняла. Мне понадобились _дни_, чтобы пройти через всё это. Конечно, мы ещё не добрались до той части, где всё это коснётся лично Микаэлы.

- По способу создания это братская связь, хотя сила самой связи больше похожа на связь между далёкими родственниками.

Микаэла покраснела.

- И это продолжается уже… как долго?

В её голосе почувствовалась сталь, заставившая меня занервничать.

- Практически с того момента, как Оптимус был разожжён.

- То есть, когда мы... ты понял...

И тогда я понял, почему она выглядела смертельно смущённой и больше, чем немного, раздражённой. Я не задумывался об этом, но потом представил себе, как бы чувствовал себя, если бы Оптимус за нами подсматривал.

- Возможно заблокировать связь, - дипломатично объяснил Оптимус. - И, помня твои чувства по поводу конфиденциальности между тобой и мальчиком, я блокировал её во время любых... личных моментов.

Я фыркнул над этим трогательным эвфемизмом, но направил Оптимусу свою благодарность. Увидев сомнение на лице Микаэлы, я успокоил её:

- Я не чувствовал, чтобы он бродил рядом - и я бы заметил.

Облегчённая улыбка украсила её лицо, и она кивнула.

- Есть лишь немногие избранные, кто знает об этой связи, - продолжал Оптимус, - хотя, к настоящему времени даже десептиконам, вероятно, известно, что Сэм является Праймом.

- Разве это не опасно?

Я дерзко усмехнулся.

- Опасность - моё второе имя, детка.

- Угу, - ответила она, не впечатлившись. - Больше похоже на "кричать и бегать", _детка_.

- Даа-ой! - засмеялся я.

Оптимус покачал головой, через связь чувствовалась снисходительность.

- Как я уже говорил, Сэм гораздо больше, чем "почётный автобот", и это будет иметь значение для и для тебя, Микаэла.

Она сразу же посерьёзнела.

- Как именно?

- Мой вид воспринимает выбор спутника жизни очень серьёзно. Это необходимо, поскольку быть партнёрами фактически означает обменяться душами. Хотя ни один из вас не решился на постоянную преданность друг другу, ваши судьбы тесно переплетены между собой. Мы признаём вас партнёрами.

Микаэла снова вспыхнула.

- И потомок Прайма имеет возможность самому стать Праймом.

- Ух ты! - сказала она, вскинув руки вверх в знак протеста. - Подожди секунду! Мы ещё даже не _говорили_ о браке, а ты уже думаешь о наших _детях_?

- Нет, - твёрдо ответил Оптимус. - Только о возможности. Сэм боялся, что ты отвернёшься от него, если узнаешь всё это, но я верю в твоё мужество, Микаэла. Я видел его через воспоминания Бамблби - твою верность, твоё бесстрашие, твою находчивость. Я говорю не о том, что должно случиться, но о том, что может случиться. Ты показала возможность величия - всё, что я делаю, это признаю её.

Я смотрел на своего брата. Почему он не мог быть так внимателен, когда сбрасывал бомбы на _меня_?

Она прищурилась, глядя на Оптимуса.

- Я слушаю.

- Я хотел, чтобы если, или когда, вы решите навсегда связать свои судьбы, твой выбор исходил из знания. Мне показалось справедливым сказать тебе это сейчас, а не ждать, пока ваши отношения не углубятся.

Она чуть кивнула головой.

- Нет уверенности, что дети Сэмюэля Прайма сами будут Праймами, но это возможно. Воспитание такого ребёнка будет большой ответственностью, но эту ответственность мы готовы разделить с тобой в той мере, в какой ты пожелаешь.

Она чуть ухмыльнулась.

- Бамблби в качестве няни?

Бамблби возбуждённо защебетал при этой мысли из своего укрытия за альт-формой Оптимуса.

Оптимус кивнул.

- Если таков будет твой выбор. Няня, защитник, наставник. Если мы чем-то сможем помочь, мы сделаем это. Для тебя будет большой жертвой взять на себя наши надежды, Микаэла. Мы признаём это и будем чтить тебя за это.

Её глаза всё светлели, когда он говорил, пока улыбка не украсила её губы.

- Спасибо, - сказала она, понизив голос. - Но мне придётся обдумать это.

- Понимаю, - серьёзно произнёс Оптимус. – Но выбор всегда за тобой. Последствия, однако, выбирать не нам, и это ещё одна причина, по которой я хотел говорить сейчас, когда последствия ваших действий ещё не наступили.

- Спасибо, - повторила она, глядя на меня. - И для записи, Сэм, я не сбегу.

Я встал и поспешил обойти стол, чтобы крепко-крепко обнять её.

- Люблю тебя, Микаэла.

- Я тоже тебя люблю.

На мгновение я потерялся в этом объятии, а потом вернулся на своё место.

- Бамблби? - позвал я.

Он трансформировался и подошёл ближе, протянув мне довольно большую шкатулку. В конце концов, это была его идея. Я улыбнулся ему, и он ободряюще кивнул.

Когда я повернулся к Микаэле, её лицо чуть застыло, а её глаза следили за коробкой. Она не боялась Би, так в чём же... Ой. Я быстро протянул ей коробку, и она нервно посмотрела на меня.

- Ничего плохого, я обещаю, - успокоил я её. - Открой её.

Сделав глубокий вдох, она развязала ленту и подняла крышку. И её глаза вспыхнули.

- Оооо! - воскликнула она, поднимая сокровища из шкатулки. Это было колье из жемчуга и ракушек каури с небольшой монеткой, подвешенной к центру на манер кулона. - Откуда ты это взял?

- Мы сделали его. Я нашёл в интернете дизайн, который, по моему мнению, мог тебе понравиться, а автоботы собрали его.

Микаэла перевела взгляд с меня на Оптимуса.

- _Вы_ сделали это?

- Скидс и Мадфлэп нашли жемчуг по просьбе Сэма...

- Датчики автоботов позволяют легко находить подобные вещи, - вставил я. Я уверен, что близнецы до сих пор плакались Рэтчету о том, что сделало с их схемами длительное воздействие солёной воды, но это был их _выбор_.

... Рэтчет собрал ожерелье, а я помог с этим. - Оптимус указал на монету.

- Она тяжёлая, - заметила она. - Платина?

- Этот металл встречается на Кибертроне, здесь, на Земле, он не присутствует.

Она подняла его, внимательно всмотревшись в нечёткую гравировку.

- Символ автоботов?

Он кивнул.

- Было бы преуменьшением называть тебя почётным автоботом. Переверни его.

Она сделала это, и её брови приподнялись.

- Я не узнаю это. Это арабский? Или, может быть, китайский? - Её челюсть отвисла, и она подняла голову, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Оптимусу. - Кибертронский?

- Да. Символ Праймов.

- Но... я не...

- Ты не Прайм, но ты встала рядом с нами и с Сэмом, который сам является Праймом. Ты являешься членом клана Праймов, Микаэла. - Смягчив голос, он добавил: - Я подарил подобное литьё своему партнёру, Элите Один, много тысячелетий назад.

- Она была твоим партнёром? - Её глаза расширились, и она импульсивно дотронулась до его руки, но потом остановила себя и села обратно. - Спасибо, Оптимус. - Посмотрев на меня, она сказала: - Давай, помоги мне надеть его!

С вздохом облегчения я подошёл, встал позади неё и застегнул застёжку у неё на шее.

- Как оно выглядит? - спросила она, когда я отступил назад.

Я улыбнулся ей.

- Красиво.

* * *

*Луау - традиционный гавайский праздник на открытом воздухе с угощением, музыкой, танцами и пением.


	13. Глава 13 Совпадение

Связанные фики: с этой главы этот фик идет параллельно "The Daily Buzz".

* * *

Бамблби улетел на C-17 через пару часов после моего ужина с Микаэлой. Моя поездка на Восточное побережье и попытка вернуть прежнюю жизнь уже были вопросом "когда", а не "если". Би отправился вперёд, чтобы очистить дорогу и убедиться в отсутствии дожидающихся меня десептиконов. Я больше почти не видел Симмонса или Лео - Айронхайд изводил их своими неустанными тренировками - а Оптимус большую часть дня был заперт на совещаниях. Мне казалось, что мы все ходили разными дорогами, и от этого мне становилось немного грустно.

До сих пор казалось, что всем хотелось поговорить со мной - главам государств, руководителям международных организаций, военным шишкам, Кэти Курик* - но мне чудилось, что пыль начинает оседать. Новостные сайты пестрели теперь интересными историями людей - рассказами выживших и плачем о потерянных близких. Официальное объяснение событий было выбрано таким - пришельцы напали, но были успешно отброшены многонациональной военной командой. Новости об автоботах распространяться не будут, хотя бы некоторое время. Тем не менее, были люди, которые настаивали, что всё это огромный международный заговор, и что пришельцы были ненастоящими.

В мою третью ночь на острове Диего-Гарсия Оптимус нашёл меня в моих снах на палубе авианосца, и этот сон был почти таким же ясным, как прежде.

- Кажется, это лучшее место для встречи с тобой, - сказал он вместо приветствия, когда я подошёл к нему.

Я молча занял своё место рядом с ним, снова просто наслаждаясь его присутствием во сне. Через несколько секунд я набрался мужества, чтобы спросить:

- Ну... какие бомбы для меня сегодня вечером?

Он усмехнулся.

- Я же сказал - у меня больше нет бомб.

Облегчение накрыло меня и связь.

- Тогда... что делают братья, когда делят сны? Я имею в виду, обычно?

- Всё, что угодно. Вспоминают. Воображают. Развлекают друг друга. Облегчают горе или стресс.

- "Развлекают" звучит хорошо, - сказал я. - Мне понравилось посещать Кибертрон. Там нет раздражающих глав государств и генералов.

Он кивнул, и внезапно мы оказались стоящими на улице, которая не могла существовать на Земле. Мехи всех цветов, форм и размеров и редкие феммы ходили вокруг, то спеша куда-то, то просто праздно шатаясь. Я был выше большинства из них - и это было _действительно_ странно.

- Симфур, примерно три тысячи лет до того момента, когда мы запустили Куб в космос, - объяснил мне Оптимус. - День, когда меня повысили до главы отдела науки.

Я усмехнулся.

- Ты имеешь в виду, что не родился лидером?

Он ухмыльнулся мне в ответ.

- Конечно, родился - Праймами рождаются, а не становятся. Я просто должен был дорасти до этого.

Мы неспешно пошли по улице, наслаждаясь видами, звуками и запахами воспоминания. Запах энергона, донёсшийся из открытой двери какой-то заправочной станции, оказался особенно привлекательным, что было странно, но весело. Мы остановились на углу, Оптимус обдумывал, где бы дозаправиться, и вдруг узнал маленького чёрного меха, прислонившегося к стене неподалёку. Горькая радость Оптимуса почти мгновенно подсказала мне, кто это был.

- Джаз. - Отодвинув вспыхнувшее воспоминание - Мишн-сити и сломанное тело его друга в руках Айронхайда - мой брат утянул нас обоих глубже в прошлое. Хоть на несколько часов мы могли сбежать.

- Оптимус, - приветствовал его Джаз.

- И как же _ты_ здесь оказался? - спросил мой брат, усмехаясь.

Он оттолкнулся от стены.

- Так совпало, что оказался по соседству.

- С тобой совпадений не бывает, - дружелюбно ответил Оптимус. - Уже следишь за мной?

Джаз фыркнул и пошёл по улице слева от нас.

- Важнее, чем был, ты уже не станешь, большой бот. Чисто случайно я знаю одно особенное местечко, где делают лучший масляный пирог в Симфуре. Это всего в паре кварталах отсюда. Как насчёт присоединиться ко мне?

- Звучит неплохо, - ответил Оптимус, идя в ногу с Джазом.

- Говорят, ты собираешься всё тут встряхнуть, - небрежно заметил чёрный мех. - Повысить Рэтчета и Арси.

- Меня назначили директором лишь сегодня утром, - лукаво заметил Оптимус, - Кто же такое говорит?

Джаз усмехнулся нам.

- Так тебе это на процессор не приходило?

Оптимус расправил плечи.

- Разумеется, нет, и я твёрдо намерен окружить себя мехами, которые знали меня, когда я был инженером-строителем - мехами, которые помогут мне не возгордиться.

- Мехами, вроде Рэтчета, - самодовольно заключил Джаз.

- Да, вроде него, - признался Оптимус. - Я также рассматриваю возможность прихватить с собой мелкого раздражающего бота-безопасника, который не в курсе понятия "свободное время".

- Чтобы получить свободное время, мне сперва нужно обзавестись временем дежурства, Оптимус. Если любишь свою работу, такие мелкие детали отбрасываешь на обочину.

Мой брат просто закатил оптику.

- Только мехами? - нажал Джаз.

Посмеиваясь, Оптимус признался:

- И феммами.

- Фемма_ми_? - повторил Джаз, поставив акцент на множественное число.

- Элита также подаёт большие надежды.

Джаз фыркнул.

- Она сестра Арси. Ты _реально_ хочешь связаться с ней?

- Я не _связываюсь_ с ней, - возмущённо возразил Оптимус, хотя его до смерти смутила мысль, что кто-то решит, будто он заводит себе любимчиков. - Она каталогизировала и проанализировала данные, полученные на Витра IV в рекордно короткие сроки. Её выводы рассматривал Научный Совет, поскольку они сомневались, что она могла выделить закономерности за столь короткое время. И через десяток солнечных циклов они пришли к тем же выводам, что и она. Она потрясающая - конечно, я хочу заполучить её в свою команду.

- И она видная фемма, - заметил Джаз.

Оптимус сузил оптику, но улыбка Джаза не дрогнула перед лицом раздражённого Прайма.

- Ты прокололся, когда начал разглагольствовать, босс. Нельзя винить бота за проявление внимания. И у неё отменная полировка.

- Не называй меня "босс", - фыркнул Оптимус, и с трудом проглотил пару слов на тему того, что он освободит Джаза от лишних конечностей, если услышит от него ещё что-нибудь о полировке Элиты. Вместо этого он сменил тему. - Старого доброго "Оптимус" мне всегда хватало. Кого ты намерен взять с собой в службу безопасности?

- О, обычную банду. Плюс я присмотрел ещё нескольких мехов в силах обороны, если мы сможем сманить их из подразделения твоего брата. Трейлбрейкер будет неплохо смотреться на борту, и куда бы он ни шёл…

В голове Оптимуса мелькнула картинка - большой чёрный мех, почти такого же крепкого сложения, как Айронхайд, стоял на какой-то арене. Мех был спина к спине с зелёным ботом, примерно вдвое меньшим, чем Рэтчет. Вместе они отбивались от ещё четырёх кибертронцев. У меня сложилось впечатление, что это воспоминание было предназначено мне - чтобы познакомить меня с ботами, о которых говорил Джаз.

- ...его брат Хаунд пойдёт за ним. Оба будут активами. И после той шуточки, что устроила Радио Флаер, я хотел бы отловить и её.

Другое воспоминание мелькнуло в голове Оптимуса - Арси и зелёная фемма, в которой Оптимус признал Лансер, тащили на поводке мимо двери его офиса связанного Бамблби. Заинтересовавшись, он вышел из-за стола и высунул голову в коридор. Белёсая крупная фемма встретила их на полпути, и Арси передала ей поводок.

- В следующий раз повезёт, Радио Флаер.

Она вздохнула.

- Что ж, тогда назад, к чертёжной доске. - Взяв поводок, она увела Бамблби дальше по коридору.

Оптимус вытащил нас из этого маленького воспоминания, когда Джаз добавил:

- Любая фемма с _настолько_ хитрым умом должна находиться под моим руководством.

- Чтобы ты мог воспользоваться её помощью в новых розыгрышах, - заключил Оптимус.

- Да, - ответил с усмешкой Джаз. Он посмотрел на Оптимуса с любопытством. - Как думаешь, Мегатрон согласится?

В воспоминании Оптимус потянулся через связь, желая спросить Мегатрона. Его встретил блок, который так часто ставил его брат.

- Я спрошу его об этом позже.

Джаз не стал любопытствовать, за что Оптимус был ему очень благодарен.

Мы почувствовали запах, исходящий из заправочной станции, за квартал. На мой взгляд, запах был... химическим и щелочным, но процессоры Оптимуса перевели его, как сладкий, слегка напомнивший мне шоколад. Нам с братом пришлось пригнуться, чтобы пройти через дверь, и мех немного выше Джаза поприветствовал нас, кивнув лично Оптимусу и сказав: "Сэр". Он указал на стол, и мы молча подошли. Забавно, насколько некоторые вещи на Земле и Кибертроне были схожи - это был круглый стол с четырьмя стульями, такой же, как в любом ресторане, но стулья подгонялись под рост мехов, чтобы все были на одном уровне. У _всех_ на Кибертроне были регулируемые стульчики. Оптимус взглянул на меня, его искра согрелась весельем от этой мысли.

Джаз и Оптимус скачали меню и отправили заправочной станции сообщения со своими заказами. После нескольких минут любезного молчания, Джаз сказал:

- Я слышал, Мираж устраивает шумную вечеринку в следующей четверти орбитального цикла в честь нового спарклинга своего брата. Идёшь?

- Если я получу приглашение, то подумаю над этим.

- Ты глава отдела науки, Оптимус. Конечно, они тебя пригласят. Семья Миража практически управляет торговым сектором, и они захотят наладить связь с отделом, создавшим все последние крупные изобретения.

- Я с трудом могу строить планы, пока не знаю подробности.

- Подробности вроде можно ли тебе взять с собой гостя?

Оптимус покосился на Джаза, серьёзно рассматривая вариант стукнуть нахального бота. Решив, что это его только подстегнёт, мой брат просто признался:

- Да, а ещё время и дату. И стоит ли мне привести туда собственную охрану.

Усмешка Джаза была просто сияющей.

Розово-красная фемма шагнула в здание заправочной станции, и холодные и собранные процессоры моего брата вновь накрыл обожающий трепет. Тогда я понял, что Элита была единственной, кто мог добраться до глубины души моего брата и свести его с рельсов высших материй. Даже до того, как они стали партнёрами, она могла потрясти его, и это заставило меня задуматься, как же он влиял на неё. С ней была розовая фемма, в которой я узнал Арси, и синяя фемма, ростом в три четверти Элиты и Арси. Арси отмахнулась от официанта, и все трое направились к нашему столу. Элита скользнула на сиденье прямо рядом с Оптимусом.

- Поздравляем! Мы только что услышали.

Оптимус многозначительно посмотрел на Джаза, но ответил Элите:

- И мне интересно, где это вы услышали новости - _и_ о моём повышении, _и_ о моём нынешнем местоположении.

Чёрный мех только пожал плечами.

- Оптимус, - поздоровалась Арси, - могу ли я представить тебе нашу младшую сестру, Хромию?

- Конечно, - сказал Оптимус, предлагая ей сесть. Арси схватила стул от пустого стола и присоединилась к группе.

- Она пришла онлайн сто орбитальных циклов назад, - сказала Элита.

Хромия угрюмо взглянула на неё.

- Сто двенадцать, - поправила она.

- Ещё тридцать восемь, и ты выпускница, - задумчиво сказал Оптимус, останавливая спор между Хромией и Элитой ещё до того, как он начался. - Ты уже думала, где хотела бы служить?

- Планетарные силы обороны, - ответила она без колебаний.

Элита прошипела:

- Миа! - Оптимусу она сказала: - Все эти разговоры о славе и чести, которыми переполнены пункты призыва в силы обороны, привлекли её внимание. Она не хочет "скучную" должность в науке.

- Отправьте её в офис Уилджека, - предложил Джаз. - Работа с ним должна быть более захватывающей, чем любая работа миротворца.

- Я предпочитаю, когда мои сёстры остаются целыми, - сухо сказала Арси. - Я бы сказала, что у неё будет больше шансов выжить с силами обороны.

Это заставило юную фемму воспрянуть духом.

- Правда?

- Он взрывал свою лабораторию дважды за последний орбитальный цикл, - сказал Оптимус, присоединяясь к игре. - Половина оружейных апгрейдов, вышедших из нашей команды, принадлежат ему.

Хромия спросила Арси:

- Как думаешь, я смогу встретиться с _ним_?

/ Спасибо, / - послала Элита Оптимусу по личному комму, её оптика светилась благодарностью.

/ Был рад помочь, / - ответил он.

Затем официант принёс масляный пирог. Мой человеческий разум снова почувствовал отвращение - он был похож на запёкшиеся нефтяные пятна, которые можно было видеть на земных парковках, но высотой он был с руку Оптимуса. Слои засохшей жижи были покрыты густой глазурью, пахнущей, как жидкость для снятия лака. Но после обработки разумом Оптимуса, это выглядело и пахло вкусно.

Они не мучились с отдельными тарелками или приборами - просто трансформировали пальцы в утварь и принялись за пирог. Разговор продолжился историями об Уилджеке, и Оптимус счастливо избежал обсуждения его продвижения по службе. Он был более, чем доволен возможностью сидеть рядом с Элитой и развлекать Хромию рассказами о горючих подвигах изобретателя. В общем, прекрасный вечер.

...

Когда я проснулся, ощущение присутствия Оптимуса снова стало сильнее, и я отчётливо чувствовал, что он находился на другой стороне лагуны, в ангаре автоботов. Я радостно потянулся к моему брату и почувствовал его ответную радость - намного сильнее, чем вчера. Видимо, у моего мозга и этой связи была кривая обучения, и общие сны ускоряли развитие.

В то утро меня встретил Эппс в сопровождении Джолта, и на этот раз у связника Белого Дома были хорошие новости. Пока Бамблби мог гарантировать отсутствие поблизости конов, декан Найтингейл была готова встретиться со мной.

- Как быстро мы сможем отправиться? - спросил я Эппса.

- Через двадцать минут - если вмешаются десептиконы. В противном случае, думаю, сегодня, около 14:00.

Я тяжело вздохнул. Вот так, значит. Типа-нормальная жизнь начнётся после двух.

- Думаю, нам лучше начать собираться.

- После твоей встречи с русскими, - сказал Эппс.

Я вздохнул.

...

В 11 мы закончили с политикой, и начались приготовления для моей встречи по спутниковому телефону с президентом Франции во второй половине дня, где-то над Средиземным морем.

- Кто это всё для меня сейчас планирует? - спросил я Эппса, когда они с Джолтом вернули меня в домик собрать вещи. Теперь у меня не было энсина Парка, на которого можно было накричать, как на авианосце, и это начинало меня бесить.

- Твой новый координатор по связям со СМИ в Пентагоне, - сказал он со зверской ухмылкой. - Ты встретишься с ним сегодня. И кстати, тебе лучше поспать в самолёте. Чёртова смена часовых поясов хуже, когда летишь на запад. Сегодня, наверное, будет самый длинный день твоей жизни.

- Если никто не умрёт, я не буду жаловаться, - в шутку сказал я.

Его глаза остались серьёзными, когда он кивнул, соглашаясь.

Собирались мы не долго, всё, что у нас было - по чемодану заёмной одежды. У мамы был мешочек, полный собранных ей ракушек (тот самый мешочек, в котором когда-то лежало печально известное печенье), а Микаэла носила колье, но если честно, это были два единственных дополнения после битвы в Египте. К полудню мы были упакованы и готовы к работе. К 12:15 я подумал, что сойду с ума от скуки, тем более что я галантно позволил Микаэле взять мой ноутбук, чтобы посидеть в фейсбуке. Оптимус почувствовал это и потянулся ко мне, успокаивая мои нервы. Через несколько минут, я почувствовал, что он движется к нам - на юг через всю западную сторону острова, с разворотом в нижней части острова, и дальше по восточной стороне - как тогда, когда Оптимус чувствовал приближение Айронхайда и Хромии в той битве в сне-воспоминании. Его успокаивающее присутствие становилось всё сильнее по мере приближения, и я впитывал его без остатка.

Когда он подъехал, с ним оказались Лео и Симмонс.

- Эй, Кубические мозги, - сказал Симмонс, когда они выскочили из кабины, но прозвучало это почти по-дружески. - Навалялся на пляже?

Мама и папа высунулись из их домика, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит.

Я фыркнул.

- Наобщался с Айронхайдом?

Он с досадой погрозил мне пальцем, но ничего не сказал, направившись собираться в свой дом.

- Если я никогда в жизни больше не увижу этого воинственного меха, и этого будет мало, - пожаловался Лео. Оттянув воротник рубашки в сторону, он продемонстрировал бледнеющий синяк на плече. - Видишь? Ракетная установка. Он заставил меня стрелять из этого мерзкого _гранатомёта_! Я должен был просто работать под прикрытием!

Оптимус трансформировался, и все мы обернулись, с трепетом глядя на это.

- Айронхайд видел многих человеческих солдат потушенными, - сказал он. - Интенсивность его тренировок отражает интенсивность его заботы о вашем благополучии.

Лео фыркнул и пошёл к домику, на полпути обернулся и осуждающе ткнул пальцем в Оптимуса.

- Единственные, о чьём благополучии он заботится - его пушки! - Развернувшись обратно, он вошёл внутрь.

Мой брат отнёсся ко всему этому спокойно, хотя подумал, что Лео забавный. Опустившись на колени на песке, чтобы оказаться на уровне моих глаз, Оптимус сказал:

- Было предоставлено официальное утверждение полевых исследований событий, приведших к... моей смертельной травме.

Тревога, жестокость, удовлетворение, беспокойство, боль, отчаяние предательства. Его эмоции, быстро сменяясь, замерцали над связью, пока Оптимус не потянулся мысленно обнять меня. Его искра плотно окутала моё сердце, когда он продолжил:

- НЕСТ будет работать в Пенсильвании и его окрестностях, по крайней мере, неделю. Так вышло, что мы отправимся в Штаты с вами.

Я хитро улыбнулся ему и добавил в смесь эмоций благодарность.

- Какое совпадение.

...

Зелёные пенсильванские пейзажи проносились мимо окон чёрного Топкика, в котором мы ехали. Уилл Леннокс "вёл", я сидел на переднем пассажирском сиденье, а Лео и Симмонс сзади. Я никак не мог осознать, что возвращаюсь, но так оно и было.

Я попрощался с родителями и Микаэлой на базе ВВС в Нью-Джерси - в отдельном конференц-зале, потому что ни в коем разе я не собирался позволить Ленноксу и Эппсу смотреть, как моя мама надо мной кудахчет. Мама и папа убыли в южном направлении в их новый дом во Флориде, но пообещали, что приедут навестить на День благодарения. Микаэла тоже попрощался со мной, потому что она должна была успеть на вечерний рейс в Калифорнию. Мы добрых десять минут целовались на прощание, так что, может быть, именно поэтому я чувствовал себя так, будто парил отдельно от собственного тела.

Я чувствовал Оптимуса примерно в двух милях позади, и знал, что Бамблби и Рэтчет были с ним. Теперь опираться на его устойчивое спокойствие было почти естественным.

- Ты читал материалы к встрече, не так ли? - спросил Уилл, ворвавшись в мои мысли.

- Да. Мы встречаемся с деканом Найтингейл... - я посмотрел на часы, - ...чуть меньше, чем через час. Официальная история такова: моё участие во всём этом было случаем ошибочной идентификации.

Он кивнул.

- Расскажи мне.

Я вздохнул, но смирился с его маленькой репетицией.

- Мой пра-пра-дедушка был исследователем, нашедшим артефакт, который хотели пришельцы. Из того, что мы смогли понять, они не осознали, насколько мала продолжительность человеческой жизни, и решили, что я - это он. Моя подруга и сосед по комнате совершенно случайно оказались со мной, когда пришельцы попытались схватить меня, и они были столь же потрясены, как и я. Мы прятались в заброшенной тюрьме, пока какие-то спецназовцы не нашли нас и спрятали нас где-то в море - где именно, не знаю. Они рассказали мне о битве в Египте и как пришельцев прогнали прочь, и вот я здесь, пытаюсь всё восстановить и двигаться дальше.

- Почему они решили, что ты был своим пра-пра-дедушкой? - спросил Уилл.

Втянувшись в игру, я закатил глаза.

- Понятия не имею. Генетическое совпадение? Ваши предположения не хуже моих. Я знаю только то, что сказали мне парни из спецназа.

- Она никогда не купится на это, - предупредил Симмонс.

- Будем надеяться, что купится, - прогрохотал Айронхайд.

Мы прибыли на несколько минут раньше декана, так что её секретарь направил нас подождать в конференц-зал. Я чуть не споткнулся о воздух, когда я увидел, кто нас поджидал.

- Сэм, - сказал Уилл, - позволь мне представить координатора по связям со СМИ, которого тебе назначил Пентагона.

- Аль-Шариф? - недоверчиво спросил я, торопясь пожать ему руку.

- Да, сэр, - подтвердил он, усмехаясь.

Я оглянулся на Уилла.

- Почему вы, парни, мне не сказали?

Он покачался на каблуках.

- Хотели устроить сюрприз. - Он вошёл в комнату и встал рядом со мной. - Аль-Шариф хотел помочь НЕСТ, но не был заинтересован в том, чтобы постоянно находиться на острове. Учитывая его предыдущий опыт, было естественно выбрать его на эту должность.

Аль-Шариф склонил голову в знак благодарности за комплимент Уилла.

- Все запросы СМИ будут направлены в мой офис, где они будут проверены и лучшие из них будут представлены на утверждение. Я также буду управлять вашим политическим графиком, поэтому не забудьте отослать мне ваш академический календарь, как только вернётесь к учёбе.

Вот это да! Я боялся даже пытаться жонглировать ролями посла и студента, но узнать, что аль-Шариф прикроет мне спину со всеми посольскими делами, было огромным облегчением. Это заставило меня пожалеть, что я мысленно ругался на него во время разговора с президентом Франции. И всё же...

- Я сперва должен вернуться, - напомнил я.

- Декан Найтингейл ждёт вас, - объявил позади нас секретарь.

Доверие - присланное Оптимусом - разрослось во мне, и я коротко кивнул.

- Тогда идём.

Нас проводили в её офис, и меня чуть с ног не сбило намёками на "Гарри Поттера". Со стула встала пухлая, миловидная женщина, одетая в розовое с головы до ног. Рядом с миской конфет на столе была табличка с надписью "Исключён из Хогвартса". Мне придётся быть очень внимательным, чтобы случайно не назвать её "декан Амбридж".

- Мистер Уитвики, - поздоровалась она, указав на один из двух стульев перед её столом. Её глаза скользнули по остальной моей компании. - Полагаю, у меня здесь недостаточно места.

Мы _ааабсолютно_ не собирались оттягивать это ради удобных кресел. Я переглянулся с Лео и кивнул ему на стул. Уилл понял, что я задумал, и встал вольно у стены, аль-Шариф немедленно последовал его примеру. Мгновение спустя Симмонс присоединился к ним, а я снова повернулся вперёд.

- Никаких проблем. Это мой однокурсник, Лео Шпитц.

Она с любопытством посмотрела на троих мужчин позади меня, а затем перевела взгляд на меня.

- Я должна признать, молодой человек, у меня были некоторые сомнения по поводу вашего возвращения в наше учреждение. Одна лишь гибель людей стала серьёзным ударом по нашему кампусу - не говоря уже о разрушении библиотеки. Я вам обещаю, что у вас возникнет противостояние с некоторыми из наших студентов.

Я открыл рот, чтобы спорить с ней, но она предостерегающе подняла руку.

- _Тем не менее_, я знаю, что у вас также есть поддержка среди наших студентов и среди дарителей школы. Нашими выпускниками, которые пожелали остаться анонимными, на ваше имя был создан фонд пожертвований. Этот фонд позволит восстановить библиотеку и создать стипендию во имя жертв этой атаки. В свете этих смягчающих обстоятельств, я склонна позволить вам вернуться.

Моя челюсть почти упала на пол, когда она упомянула о фонде на библиотеку и стипендии. Кто-то сделал всё это на моё имя? Для _меня_?

Самодовольство моего брата дало мне неплохое представление о том, кем были "выпускники" - и почему они хотели остаться анонимным.

- Прежде чем мы сможем рассмотреть обеспечение вашего возвращения, есть несколько вопросов, которые мы должны обсудить. - Она подтолкнула небольшую стопку бумаг - договор - ко мне и посмотрела на меня поверх очков. - Во-первых, это не должно повториться. Если произойдёт другая атака инопланетян - если их хотя бы _увидят_ - на этом кампусе, вас навсегда исключат.

- Я это переживу, - пробормотал Лео.

Хорошо, что Би маскируется лучше, чем большинство автоботов.

- Во-вторых, вы не получите льгот. Ваши задания и экзамены будут проводиться в то же время, как и у всех остальных, плата за обучение и сборы останутся прежними, и вы будете связаны теми же нормами поведения. Понятно?

- Полностью. - Я мечтал о типа-нормальной жизни в школе, но она, казалось была полна решимости _сделать_ меня нормальным. Я вдруг испугался, что не смогу соответствовать этому шаблону.

- В-третьих, вы посещаете занятия на свой страх и риск. Мы не будем обеспечивать для вас дополнительную безопасность и не потерпим ношение огнестрельного оружия на территории кампуса.

Я оглянулся на Симмонса.

- Я буду нести ответственность за защиту его, мэм, - заявил он, - и мне не _нужно_ оружие, чтобы держать его в безопасности.

- Это основные условия, - заключила она. - Читайте их, можете отдать на просмотр юристам и вернуть, если хотите.

Как будто я собирался тратить время на всё это. Я пролистал страницы и не увидел ничего, что выглядело бы неразумным, так что я подписал договор.

- Как скоро я смогу вернуться в моё общежитие и классы?

Чуть нахмурившись, она сказала:

- Вы можете начать заселяться в шесть часов сегодня вечером.

Через три часа.

- Хорошо. Спасибо.

...

Мы с Лео шли по коридору нашего общежития, оба с чемоданами в руках. Всё по-прежнему казалось почти сном - и снова быть здесь, и кризис последних полутора недель. Дверь спальни, взорванная Эллис, была заменена, и большей части доказательств нападения здесь уже не было. Только утешительное присутствие моего брата возвращало миру реальность.

Мы вошли в свою комнату, и дружки Лео набросились на него с вопросами. Меня они практически проигнорировали (получив сперва поверхностное изложение моего участия во всём этом), что заставило меня ощутить себя почти нормальным человеком для разнообразия.

Пока они не запустили на своём компьютере сайт - The Daily Buzz.

Там, на сияющем жёлтом, было изображение Бамблби в альт-форме и пост о вечеринке, которую "Spitfire" хотела устроить для "Optimust"а, чтобы отпраздновать его возвращение в "мир живых".

Что за… фраг?

Мои брови поднимались всё выше, пока я читал имена пользователей, пытаясь выяснить, кто из этих шлаков находился на этом сайте, о котором _я никогда даже не слышал_. Блог автоботов, и меня не пригласили? Я был Праймом, чёрт подери!

"Camaro76", должно быть, был Бамблби, и "BikerChick", скорее всего, была Арси. "Optimust" был дурацкой маскировкой, как и "NurseRatched". "Survivor" жаловался на насилие в семье от "Spitfire", так что эти двое должны были быть Уиллом и Сарой Ленноксами.

Один из наших соседей (его звали Фассбиндер, я вспомнил) сказал:

- Camaro76 является телохранителем этого мальчика…

- Или он жуткий сталкер-педофил, который кайфует, ходя на свидания с мальчиком и BeeFF, - добавил Шарски (другой сосед), и я задохнулся.

Тогда BeeFF была Микаэла - _и она тоже участвовала! -_ но они реально думали, что Бамблби _педофил_? Какое ж дерьмо он писал в этом блоге?

- Так чё скажешь, Лео? - продолжал Фассбиндер. - Нам покопаться здесь насчёт реального, блин, дела, или сосредоточиться на Роботах Смерти?

Лео посмотрел на меня - как будто я знал об этом! И ответил соседям:

- Разделяй и властвуй. Мы с Сэмом докопаемся до истины здесь...

Вот уж точно, шлак!

- …а вы, ребята, сосредоточьтесь на документировании нападения.

* * *

*Кэти Курик – известная американская телеведущая.


	14. Глава 14 Опыт

Я лежал в темноте и тяжело вздыхал. Я вернулся. Завтра я снова пойду на урок астрономии - я не хотел об этом даже думать - и на английский, на котором я даже ещё не был, потому что был слишком занят, уворачиваясь от снарядов в библиотеке.

Возможно ли было теперь снова быть нормальным, после всего, что произошло?

Я вспомнил свой опыт после Мишн-сити, и да, я нашёл новый тип нормальности весьма неплохим. Я начал лучше учиться в школе, Микаэла стала моей подругой, и у меня появился лучший друг, личный телохранитель и крутая тачка - три в одном. Но это была не _такая же_ нормальность. И это отличалось от Мишн-сити. В тот раз по официальной версии я там никогда не был, и всё отрицал, если кто-нибудь спрашивал. На этот раз я не мог отрицать. Все _знали_. И знали не только то, что я во всём этом замешан, они знали моё имя, адрес, номер социального страхования и...

Оптимус толкнул меня через связь, и я почувствовал его так ясно, как будто он стоял рядом, затянув меня в свои обычные объятья. Я ответил на его объятия, добавив к ним благодарность. В его эмоциях возникло любопытство, и я вздохнул. Я мог написать ему смс, но было бы гораздо круче, если у нас была простая братская связь, и мне не приходилось бы общаться с ним по мобильнику. Он легонько потянул за связь - приглашая - и я понял: он хотел, чтобы я спал и видел сон, чтоб нам не пришлось прибегать к смскам.

Но одной из причин, по которой я ворочался, а Лео счастливо храпел, как пилорама, на другой стороне комнаты - у меня были воспоминания, которые я не хотел сейчас показывать Оптимусу.

Я потратил кучу времени в этот вечер, читая кучу старых постов на блоге Бамблби, и сначала был просто в ярости. Целых два года у них была эта штука, и они никогда не говорили мне. После всего этого преклонения перед "Сэмюэлем Праймом" то, что они не допустили меня, было как пощёчина. Я всё ещё злился, но были две вещи, которые удерживали меня от выдачи Би хорошего нагоняя: месть и "Убийство белки".

Первое было достаточно просто. Он намеренно не посвящал меня в свой маленький клуб, но теперь у меня был мой собственный маленький клуб и секреты, которые я мог хранить от _него_. Я был не в курсе два года, так что решил отомстить ему тем же. Не трудно оказалось потребовать от Лео хранить тайну - если бы боты узнали, что мы знаем, они бы прикрыли блог, и если бы наши соседи узнали правду, ну, моя типа-нормальная жизнь, которую я пытался построить, полетела бы ко всем чертям. Итак, мы договорились держать наше знание при себе.

Мою вторую причину для молчания понять было несколько сложнее. Пост под названием "Убийство белки" никак не выходил у меня из головы. Я до сих пор помнил тот день. Это было лето между младшими и старшими классами в средней школе, и мы с Микаэлой отправились на прогулку с Би, и он сбил белку. Он остановился, мы вышли, и когда бедняжка, наконец, прекратила биться, Бамблби расплакался так сильно, что мне показалось, что у него где-то течь. Правда, он был настолько огорчён, что нам пришлось вызвать эвакуатор. Мы никогда больше не говорили об этом - его единственный ответ, когда я спросил его об этом на следующий день, был: "Я не знаю, что на меня нашло".

Но в посте блога, он объяснил, что именно произошло - смерть белки стала той соломинкой, которая сломала спину верблюда. Он видел, как его друзья - всё его поколение - были убиты, и в образе белки как-то предстали все они. Но он собрался, потому что знал, что я полагался на него. Когда он мог уйти к остальным автоботам, к их дружбе и поддержке, он остался со мной. Прочитав такое, как я мог _не_ простить его? И если только так я мог узнать, что он на самом деле думает и чувствует, я не хотел, чтобы меня _снова_ изгнали. Я был в огромном долгу перед ним, и хоть так я мог помочь ему.

И именно поэтому я не хотел, чтобы Оптимус узнал, что я знаю о блоге.

Пока, однако, я не показывал ему никаких своих воспоминаний и даже не управлял нашими снами. Может быть, потому что у Оптимуса было гораздо больше опыта в связях, может быть, человеческий мозг в принципе не мог делиться воспоминаниями с автоботом. Я не знал. Я никогда раньше не _пытался_ что-то скрыть от него, и это вернуло множество моих прежних страхов. Увидит ли он то, что я не хочу ему показать?

Вздохнув, я решил, что есть только один способ это выяснить. Я расслабился и закрыл глаза.

...

Конечно, я встретился с Оптимусом на полётной палубе, и мы встали плечом к плечу, наблюдая восход солнца.

- Как думаешь, почему ты можешь найти меня только здесь? - поинтересовался я, глядя на океан.

- Я не знаю, - ответил он, - хотя подозреваю, что это связано с энергетическими сетями твоего мозга.

Он почувствовал моё удивление и любопытство и посмотрел на меня.

- Привычка, Сэм. Нейронные сети. Твой мозг научился находить меня здесь, и здесь всегда будет проще всего найти друг друга.

Позади нас забили винты вертолёта, и этот звук напугал меня. Мы оба обернулись, но это был просто типичный военный вертолёт, готовящийся к полёту. Тем не менее, это было что-то иное - что-то неожиданное - в этом пространстве сна, и это меня обеспокоило.

Оптимус почувствовал моё беспокойство и спросил:

- Куда бы ты хотел пойти сегодня вечером?

Я слегка нахмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться на нём, несмотря на шум винтов, становившихся всё громче и рокочущих в такт моему сердцу.

- Кибертрон?

- Какое-нибудь особенное место, какое ты хотел бы посетить?

- Хм... - Я ещё раз нервно глянул на вертолёт, прежде чем заставить себя обернуться и посмотреть на своего брата. Выбрав первое, что пришло на ум, я сказал: - Твоя семья. Позволь мне увидеть твою семью до войны.

Внезапно мы оказались в центре большой комнаты, мимо окон лениво ползли немигающие блестящие звёзды.

- Иллюминатор, - объяснил Оптимус. - Мы находимся на космическом корабле.

Мы были примерно такой же высоты, как малиновая фемма, обнимавшая рукой моего брата. Кое-что в строении её оптики было поразительно знакомым, и я понял, что это, вероятно, его мать.

Она сосредоточилась на серебристо-голубом мехе, сидевшем напротив нас, восхищённо слушая, как он рассказывал историю юному серебряному меху, сидящему перед ним.

- ...пятилицые демоны проходили любую защиту, которую Строитель Прайм создавал вокруг храма Великой Искры, поэтому он придумал отчаянный план. Спев Кубу, он убедил его трансформироваться в меньшую форму, которую он мог спрятать в своём собственном теле. Он надеялся, что демоны убьют его и бросят его пустую оболочку там, где его братья могли найти его.

- Глупо было надеяться на такое, - сказал младший мех голосом, от которого волосы на моих руках встали дыбом. Мегатрон. Это был юнглинг-Мегатрон. Он был совсем не похожим на свою старшую версию - приземистым и более... ну... человекоподобным, с пальцами на руках и чуть более квадратной челюстью, чем у Оптимуса. Удивлённо моргнув, я понял, в чём разница. По обе стороны от его челюсти были две небольшие пластины, которые отсутствовали у известного мне Мегатрона. Маленькие круглые пластинки с изображённым на них символом Праймов.

У небесно-голубого меха были шестерёнки - с символом Праймов - на голове сбоку, как у Оптимуса, и сейчас они закрутились.

- Альтернативой был бы Куб, попавший в руки демонов.

- Должен был быть другой, лучший способ

Малиновая фемма усмехнулась.

- Ты портишь историю, Мегатрон. Перестань дразнить своего отца и слушай. Ты спросил, зачем нам понадобилось ехать на Литон во время турнира - вот тебе ответ. Продолжай, Фортрон.

Он с любовью посмотрел на свою фемму, прежде чем продолжить рассказ.

- Строитель понимал, что если Куб вступит в контакт с любым из его энергетических каналов, это разрушит их обоих, так что он сделал немыслимое. Не зная или не задумываясь о последствиях, он спрятал его в подпространство.

Мегатрон зарычал, а Оптимус закрыл лицо ладонью.

- Даже спарклинг со вторым корпусом достаточно умён, чтобы не прятать в подпространство энергон! - воскликнул мой брат, следуя пути воспоминания.

Я ухмыльнулся тому, что он ведёт себя, как десятилетка, но он просто пожал плечами. Я попросил его, это была его память, и он намеревался пережить её.

Мегатрон яростно закивал, соглашаясь.

- Неудивительно, что Праймы вымерли - они были слишком глупы, чтобы выжить!

- Не глупы, - мягко пожурила его мать, её голос звучал очень похоже на старшего сына, - просто неопытны. Как и некоторые другие молодые мехи, которых я знаю. Вы оба получили незабываемый опыт, имея дело с энергоном, когда попали в госпиталь Сплайса.

- И всё равно, - проворчал Оптимус, - энергон это... это _энергон_. Он изначально нестабилен и опасен, и его свойства меняются от измерения к измерению. Если сунуть его в подпространство, никто не скажет, где он вдруг может оказаться...

- ...или что он взорвёт, когда, наконец, снова вернётся в нормальный мир, - закончил Мегатрон.

- И просто взять и сунуть в подпространство целую уменьшенную Великую Искру? - Оптимус покачал головой.

Их отец Фортрон торжественно кивнул.

- Это отправило в хаос целые галактики. Что касается тактики Строителя Прайма, она сработала так, как вы и ожидали. Демоны сумели понять, что Строитель излучает энергию Великой Искры каждой молекулой своего тела, но они так и не разобрались, что случилось с Кубом. Так что они захватили его и бежали.

- Блестяще, - саркастически пробормотал Мегатрон.

Не обращая на него внимания, Фортрон продолжал:

- Праймы встали перед выбором - искать их брата или Великую Искру. Они разделились, одни заявляли, что их брат важнее, другие - что Куб. Один из них слыл пророком, и он утверждал, что если найдут Куб, это также приведёт их к брату. Именно его слова стали решающими, и они начали свои легендарные поиски Великой Искры.

- Многие истории рассказывали об экспедиции Альфа Прайма, когда он вёл своих братьев в поисках Строителя и Куба. Самый молодой и самый сильный из Праймов - командир Искателей - собрал свои войска и отправил Искателей сквозь звёзды, по следу разрушений, перечеркнувшему небо. Великую Искру оказалось достаточно легко найти - сходящиеся галактики рвали системы на части - но лишь у четырнадцатой уничтоженной галактики, они впервые поймали эхо частоты Великой Искры и, наконец, смогли отследить Куб.

- Но когда они ушли, Кибертрон потускнел, и наша раса стала расселяться на соседних звёздах, чтобы выжить. Именно в это время были впервые разработаны принципы космического полёта для иных моделей, кроме Искателей, и созданы многие колонии. Согласно местным легендам, Литон является одной из тех колоний.

- И что? - сказал Оптимус. - Это просто ещё одна колония времён Великого Расселения.

- Не _просто_ ещё одна колония, - ответила мать Оптимуса с волнением в голосе. - Литон когда-то принадлежал двойной звёздной системе, но одно из солнц было разрушено в очень необычной сверхновой, и легенда гласит, что энергия гибели звезды подпитала Великую Искру. Говорят, что Праймы какое-то время жили на Литоне, и что там был построен небольшой храм для Куба. Вот почему мы отправились на Литон - чтобы я могла изучить храм и руины, которые его окружают.

- Хочешь сказать, они нашли его? - спросил Оптимус, поддавшись энтузиазму своей матери.

- Отдел науки раскопал комплекс, который соответствует описанию в легенде, и он принадлежит правильному временному периоду.

- Вау! - воскликнул мой брат, затаив дыхание. - Доказательство существования Праймов!

- Вау, - с издёвкой протянул Мегатрон. - Куча старых мехов, _может быть_, жила там. Не могу поверить, что мы ради этого пропустили турнир. - Обернувшись к своему отцу, он спросил: - Есть ли среди этих "многих историй", о которых ты упомянул, на самом деле _интересные_?

Фортрон усмехнулся.

- Парочка есть.

Фемма снисходительно покачала головой, когда отец и сын углубились в обсуждение легендарных сражений.

- Пойдём со мной, Оптимус, - пробормотала она и направилась к двери в другом конце комнаты.

Пока мы шли, Оптимус прошептал мне:

- Её имя не слишком хорошо переводится. Буквально, это "Цвет Вечного Солнца" со ссылкой на красные карликовые звёзды. Но думаю, "Закат" лучше всего подойдёт с точки зрения поэзии. Ты можешь называть её Сансет.

Я улыбнулся, хорошо чувствуя, что Оптимус был маминым сынком.

- Значит, Сансет.

- Она является главой департамента архитектуры отдела науки, и именно поэтому её специально отправили на эту колонию.

Оглянувшись через плечо, я спросил:

- А твой отец?

- Заместитель командующего планетарными силами обороны.

- Всего лишь заместитель? - удивился я, оглянувшись на Оптимуса.

- В отличие от моего бывшего брата, мой отец не искал власти или служебного положения. Он был феноменальным воином, но Бета Шесть всеми признавалась лучшим стратегом.

- Погоди. Твой отец работал на _фемму_?

Веселье Оптимуса прокатилось по связи.

- Тебе повезло, что тебя сейчас не слышит Микаэла.

- Нет, я имею в виду, ты сказал, что фемм немного, но...

- Но у меня была мать, партнёр и тётя, и командиром моего отца была фемма, верно. - Его эмоции перешли в задумчивость. - Феммы были малочисленны, но имели большое влияние. Ты знаешь, что некоторые слова в английском языке, имеют предполагаемый гендер, так что приходится указывать, если он отличается - няня-мужчина, например.

- И?

- В нашей речи, "обычный" является словом мужского рода. И моё воспитание было далеко от обычного. У меня была мать, а не брат-создатель, и одно это делало и меня, и Мегатрона необычными. И то, что оба наших родителя были столь важными фигурами, выделяло и нас, хотя никто из нас не знал значения этого. - Он постучал по символу Праймов на своей голове.

- То есть, скромно и окольными путями, ты говоришь, что величие было предопределено вам ещё до рождения?

Встревожившись, он оглянулся на комнату, где мы оставили Мегатрона и Фортрона.

- Великое добро - или великое зло.

- Оптимус, - сказала Сансет, вернув наше внимание к условному настоящему. Мы прошли через дверь на мостик корабля. - Я подумала, что ты захочешь увидеть это… - Она тихой командой активировала голографический проектор, установленный на потолке, и мы оказались в центре раскопок.

- Ты действительно думаешь, что Великую Искру нужно кормить? - спросил Оптимус. В его памяти и моем собственном уме замерцали изображения - мехи утверждали, что такие идеи - не более чем миф.

Сансет почти рассеянно ответила:

- Нет никаких документов, подтверждающих подобную заправку. Кроме легенд, конечно.

Беспокойство - и из памяти, и от меха из реального мира - затопило нашу связь.

- Но они говорят, что это Праймы и делали - это была единственная причина для их существования. И мы знаем, что всё меньшему числу протоформ даются искры, даже меньше, чем несколько поколений назад. Что, если её снова необходимо зарядить?

- Возможно, эти раскопки в Литоне подскажут, как это сделать.

- То есть, _ты_ думаешь, что она должна была заправляться? - настаивал Оптимус, пытаясь принудить её ответить.

Она хитро улыбнулась ему.

- Я учёный, Оптимус. Скажем так, моё сердце открыто.

Остаток сна прошёл в осмотре и обсуждение данных с археологических раскопок. В обычное время я бы умер от скуки, но, как и с музеем, с точки зрения Оптимуса это оказалось весьма увлекательно. И возможность на самом деле ходить и прикасаться к голограмме раскопок тоже помогла.

...

Когда я проснулся, я чётко чувствовал, где находится мой брат. Если бы меня спросили, я мог бы ткнуть пальцем и сказать:

- Шесть миль туда. - Целых шесть миль! И я был благодарен за такую сильную связь - мне она сегодня понадобилась бы.

Мы с Лео опоздали на астрономию, и нам пришлось сесть на разных рядах, потому что двух мест вместе не осталось, но кроме этого, всё прошло на удивление хорошо. Лишь одно едкое замечание от того жуткого профа и один коллективный смех надо мной, а потом он начал свою лекцию. После занятий никто не подошёл ко мне поговорить, за что я был очень благодарен, и мы с Лео вернулись в общежитие без серьёзных инцидентов. Это было почти чересчур легко.

Я закончил домашнее задание по астрономии в рекордно короткие сроки, написал Бамблби, чтобы узнать, где он, и мы вместе поехали к Оптимусу и остальным автоботам. Я беспокоился всё сильнее по мере того, как узнавал местность - мы направлялись в лес, где Оптимус сражался за меня насмерть.

Воспоминания о том жутком случае плыли через мою память - яростное гудение двигателя Оптимуса, когда мы бежали, пульсация в запястьях и лодыжках, скованных Мегатроном, резкий запах сломанной сосны.

Утешение и покой, смешавшись, накрыли связь, отгоняя эти картинки. Что же я буду делать, когда он окажется вне досягаемости нашей связи?

Автоботы разошлись по району этой битвы, и когда я вышел из кабины Бамблби, он трансформировался. Оптимус немедленно опустился на колени, чтобы смотреть мне в глаза.

- Ты этого стоил, мальчик. Я лишь сожалею, что потерпел неудачу, защищая тебя.

На этот раз я закутал его в мысленные объятья, и его счастье и облегчение отозвались мне по связи.

- Нашли вы что-нибудь? - спросил я. - Что именно вы расследуете?

- Официально мы расследуем нарушение безопасности, которое позволило Элис добраться до тебя. Десептиконы, должно быть, достаточно долго преследовали тебя.

А неофициально они были здесь, чтобы помочь мне вернуться обратно в школу. Я удивлялся, что, когда Оптимус исследовал местность вместе с остальными, его эмоции оставались на одном уровне. Это место - место его собственной смерти - вовсе не пугало его, как пугало меня. Но во второй половине дня я остался с ними, в основном разговаривая с Оптимусом о самом разном - о моём первом дне после возвращения, о том, как я скучаю по Микаэле, о различных видах деревьев - а Бамблби изображал заботливую наседку. Английский у меня был вечером, так что я отправился обратно в кампус пару часов спустя с Би, а Оптимус последовал за нами. Мой брат ничего не показывал через связь, но я подозревал, что он не был столь равнодушен к нашему возвращению к месту лесного боя, как позволял всем думать, и именно поэтому тоже держался рядом со мной.

На английском на меня обращали ещё меньше внимания, и я понял, что это, вероятно, было связано с деканом. Я уверился, что всем моим профессорам устроили ту же лекцию про отсутствие особого обращения.

Вертолёт снова оказался в моём сне. Я попросил Оптимуса, чтобы показать мне остальных из его клана, и так мне удалось сбежать от этого глупого вертолёта и вторую ночь подряд увернуться от разговоров о Дэйли Базз. В ту ночь я встретил Бету Три, которая вместе с Сансет создала СтарШиин, связав клан Оптимуса с легендарной династией Бета.

Мой третий день после возвращения прошёл так же спокойно, как первые два, а мои профессора по алгебре и истории Америки даже не смотрели на меня. Я решил, что стоит отправить декану Амбридж какую-нибудь анонимную коробку конфет или что-то ещё, чтобы поблагодарить. Она в одиночку превратила кошмар возвращения к нормальности в светлый сон.

Четвёртый день был четвергом, и у мен снова были английский и астрономия, и вот тогда иллюзия нормальности исчезла. Не из-за уроков, а из-за того, что я посол пришельцев. Позвонил аль-Шариф.

- Я знаю, что вы ещё улаживаете дела, сэр, так что я прошу прощения за беспокойство, но наш офис был переполнен. Буквально сотни запросов в день на интервью с вами, мисс Бейнс и мистером Шпитцем. Возможно, публичное заявление поможет сгладить острые углы.

- Публичное заявление? - повторил я, мой голос дрогнул, сорвавшись в очень не-Праймский писк. Шарски и Фассбиндер вернулись с уроков, и я махнул им рукой, уходя в серверную. - Сгладить острые углы?

- Если мы этого не сделаем, станет лишь вопросом времени, когда папарацци начнут сторожить ваш университет в надежде мельком увидеть вас.

- Подождите, я думал, что вы, парни, обеспечили мне новое удостоверение личности для базы данных школы, для моего банковского счёта и всего остального.

- Ну, отморозкам, которые утверждали, что робот убивал людей в библиотеке за день до Передачи десептиконов, сегодня верят чуть больше.

Я фыркнул, отодвинув в сторону растущую панику с небольшой помощью Оптимуса. В последний раз я говорил перед большой группой людей, когда Великая Искра взяла верх над моими мозгами на астрономии. И когда он соединил слова "десептиконы" и "передача", я понял, что _они_ тоже будут смотреть моё публичное заявление.

Аль-Шариф продолжал:

- У нас есть спичрайтеры, которые помогут вам составить проект вдохновляющего и абсолютно вводящего в заблуждение объяснения, и всё, что вам придётся сделать, это прочитать. Скажете им, что вы просто ещё один обычный человек, которого против воли втянули во всё это, попросите СМИ и народные массы о неприкосновенности частной жизни, а потом снова исчезните. Это будет легко.

- Да, легко, - повторил я. С нервным смешком, я сказал: - Если это отгонит проклятых идиотов из MSNBC* от моей задницы, то всё в порядке. Но устройте это побыстрее. - Потому что если мне дадут время подумать, я заработаю язву - или передумаю.

- В субботу утром, - пообещал он.

...

Даже во сне, я не смог избавиться от нервозности, начавшейся с вызова аль-Шарифа. Я реально подпрыгнул, когда позади меня на полётной палубе заработали винты вертолёта, хотя я знал глубоко внутри, что это произойдёт. Оптимус позволил мне спрятаться в его самых успокаивающих воспоминаниях - как он первый раз скользил в космосе в форме кометы и ощущал Кибертрон внизу органами чувств, которых я себе и представить не мог, как проводил день, помогая матери создать дизайн новой торговой башни - но я сопротивлялся его попыткам успокоить меня напрямую, потому что чем ближе он подходил, тем более вероятно было, что он увидит, что я знаю о блоге Би. Кроме того, он не всегда будет достаточно близко, чтобы опереться на него.

В пятницу вечером, когда вертолёт позади нас зарокотал, он был раздражён настолько же, насколько я, и, повернувшись, взорвал его выстрелом из винтовки. К настоящему времени эта штука стала достаточно большой, чтобы мы могли в ней поместиться. Он взорвался и упал на полётную палубу, и мы оба несколько секунд настороженно смотрели на тлеющий мусор. Я не знал, чего я ждал от этого, но мы оба _чего-то_ ждали.

- Что _это_? - наконец, спросил я его.

- Я не знаю, - ответил он.

- Ты не помогаешь, - буркнул я в ответ.

Его беспокойство за меня накрыло связь, и он вернул меня к воспоминаниям о его кометной форме, устроив мне экскурсию по наиболее интересным планетам, с которыми он столкнулся в поисках Куба. Это хорошо отвлекало. Там не было ничего, кроме прохладной, блаженной невесомости, и никакие вертолёты не могли нас там найти.

...

В субботу утром я был полной развалиной, и критика со стороны соседей отнюдь не помогла. Случайный стук в дверь довёл меня до желания самому выстрелить во что-нибудь, но, когда я распахнул её, это было похоже на одну из тех дрянных сцен в фильмах, где подсвечивают ангела. Всё, что я видел - Микаэла, которая - невозможно - стояла на моём пороге.

Она обняла меня и поцеловала меня, почти отправив в забвение. Даже когда она обошла меня, чтобы поздороваться с остальными, у меня всё кружилось перед глазами. В конце концов, однако, мой мозг снова вернулся к реальности, и я заметил, что в углу застенчиво стоит качок со студенческой вечеринки.

- Что за?..

- Кэм спросил, можно ли прийти поддержать тебя, - беспечно сказала Микаэла. - Это Лео, Фассбиндер и Шарски. Ребята, это Кэм Ромеро.

- Кэм... Ром... - И тогда я понял. Бамблби. Это была голоформа _Бамблби_. Должно быть, он как-то отсканировал того качка с вечеринки. Фыркнув, я сказал: - Да, конечно, чем больше, тем лучше. - Он, очевидно, пытался найти подходящее человеческое имя, но серьёзно, фамилия Ромеро и _блондин_? Я просто ещё сильнее засмеялся.

Микаэла продолжала доказывать, почему никто другой не может быть моей девушкой. Она была _именно _той, кто мне нужен - кто-то, стоящий на моей стороне, пинающий меня под зад каждый раз, когда я того заслуживаю, и пинающий под зад всех остальных, если они пытались портить мне жизнь. Прежде, чем я осознал это, мы оказались в машине и ехали с Бамблби в Пентагон, где я устрою свою короткую, и надеюсь, беспроблемную пресс-конференцию.

Забитая журналистами комната практически вызывала клаустрофобию. Диафрагмы камер зловеще зашипели в рухнувшей тишине, когда я подошёл к микрофону. Я чувствовал Оптимуса, чувствовал, как он пытается успокоить меня и наполнить уверенностью, но все эти шарковы журналисты были _прямо здесь_ и смотрели мне в лицо. И потом, знать, что видеокамеры передают это миллионам людей... через спутник, в том числе тот, который, вероятно, Саундвейв взламывал в эту самую секунду. Десептиконы следили.

Телесуфлёр включён, тщательно обговорённые и прошедшие цензуру слова моего подготовленного заявления готовы к произнесению. Я не умел врать и при самых благоприятных обстоятельствах, и просто знал, что сейчас все увидят меня насквозь. Я резко, перепугано вздохнул и начал.

- Привет. Меня зовут Сэм Уитвики.

Слова исчезли. Моя речь. Я же ни за что не смогу вспомнить всё это! Что случилось?

А потом по экрану поехал новый текст.

_Мы тут?_

_Заткнись, бро!_

_Шлак - должен был подсоединиться только комм Оптимуса._

_Он паникует, Джолт._ _Исправь это._

_Мы все г'рим с Сэмюэлем?_ _Эй!_ _Скажи им, какими мы были героями!_

_Рэтчет, отправь их в оффлайн, если нужно!_

_Чем, Бамблби?_ _У нас строгий приказ оставаться в альтах._

_Я сотру их в шлак, Джолт._

_Айронхайд, Рэтчет, заглушите сигналы близнецов, если можете, но оставайтесь под прикрытием._ _Джолт, мне нужно это соединение на личном комме немедленно._

_Я пытаюсь, пытаюсь!_

Я недоумённо смотрел, как прокручивался передо мной этот разговор, ждущие лица журналистов пристально наблюдали за мной с другой стороны. Я представил себе, как сужается красная оптика, изучая меня. Поморщившись и заставив себя улыбнуться, я попытался сымпровизировать и игнорировать спор, который автоботы устроили на моём, очевидно, взломанном телесуфлёре.

- Но вы...

_Ты можешь сделать что-нибудь получше?_

- ...эм, это уже знаете.

_Ты пытался модернизировать такую примитивную технологию, Сайдсвайп?!_ _Это сложнее, чем кажется!_

- Спасибо за то...

_Шлак, Джолт, теперь ты отрезал от канала Оптимуса._

- ...э-э...

_Думаю, я, наконец, разобрался!_

- ...позволили мне поговорить с вами сегодня. Я просто хотел...

_Шлак._ _Не-а._

- ...э-э...

_Все вы, стоп._ _Я объявляю радиомолчание, СЕЙЧАС._

- ...прояснить кое-что...

Оптимус. Его голоформа протиснулась через заднюю дверь, его обнадёживающее присутствие подавило мой ужас.

По телесуфлёру поехал новый текст. _Примешь мою помощь, Сэм?_ _Я не хочу навязываться тебе по связи, но у меня есть опыт выступлений, и твоя паника начинает давить на нервы МНЕ._

Без раздумий, я с благодарностью раскрыл сердце его искре, оставив дверь широко открытой. Он шагнул внутрь, и его уверенность изгнала последние остатки страха. Я расправил плечи. Так ровно, словно репетировал это сто раз, я начал читать слова передо мной.

- У всех нас есть вопросы о том, что произошло и почему, особенно у тех, кто потерял родных и близких. Я предлагаю вам мои искренние соболезнования. Мне хотелось бы иметь для вас ответы. Более того, мне хотелось бы, чтобы те, чьи жизни были потеряны, до сих пор были с нами. Нет слов, чтобы выразить моё сожаление о том, что так много невинных пострадало в этой монументальной трагедии.

Честно, я не помнил почти ничего из сказанного мной. Я просто продолжал в том же духе, говоря так, как будто проглотил разговорник спичрайтеров, и распространялся, что надо помнить эти потери и мужественно двигаться вперёд. Где-то на этом моменте мой мозг, наконец, догнал происходящее, и я отправил в сторону брата хорошую порцию предупреждения. Я пожалел, что не мог как-нибудь написать ему, попросить, чтобы это звучало хоть _немного _похоже на меня. Наверное, он понял, потому что строки на телесуфлёре на мгновение остановились, а когда снова поехали, то стали намного короче.

Я понял, что всё почти закончилось, когда мы, наконец, добрались до момента с суровым испытанием.

- Мы, как раса, теперь разделили общее горе, связавшее нас всех так, как никогда не было связано человечество. И в то же время все мы боремся с невыразимым личным горем, будь то мучения о потери тех, кто нам дорог, или тихое горе потери наивности. Я ничем не отличаюсь от вас. Я потерял место, которое звал домом. Я потерял возможность вести нормальную жизнь. В этой катастрофе я потерял друзей. Как и у каждого из вас, моё будущее безвозвратно изменилось. Я прошу вас разрешить мне скорбеть без свидетелей. Я прошу вас дать мне тот же подарок, который вы желаете для своей семьи и друзей - шанс на что-то, похожее на нормальную жизнь. Как и вы, я пытаюсь смотреть вперёд. У меня нет ответов на ваши вопросы - но они есть в ваших собственных сердцах. Моя история - это ваша история, не больше и не меньше. Это всё, что я хотел сказать. Спасибо.

Коротко склонив голову, я повернулся и отступил в сторону зала, а Оптимус отпустил захват, которым удерживал меня через связь. Это чувствовалось почти физически, словно упало мягкое одеяло, которое было обёрнуто вокруг моих плеч. Я почувствовал себя зябко и немного неуверенно, но моё облегчение перевесило всё. Всё было кончено.

Охранники уволокли меня от толпы репортёров обратно в конференц-зал, где Микаэла смотрела всё это по телевизору. Она обняла меня и поцеловала меня так же, как сегодня утром в комнате общежития. Когда мы, в конце концов, оторвались ради воздуха, глаза Микаэлы сверкали.

- Это было потрясающе, Сэм.

Я ощутил, что мой брат позади излучает одобрение, а голоформа Оптимуса сказала:

- Да, Сэм, ты молодец.

* * *

* MSNBC – американский телеканал.


	15. Глава 15 Нужда

После пресс-конференции я на день забрал Микаэлу с собой в колледж. Я устроил ей экскурсию по университету, но с Лео рядом и Симмонсом позади, неудачно пытающимся выглядеть незаметным, особенно романтичным это не выглядело. Тем не менее, я держал её за руку и купил ей ужин на фуд-корте кампуса. Хоть что-то. Мы ненадолго вернулись в мою комнату в общежитии, но после истории с Элис было немного странно видеть там Микаэлу - в основном, потому что это вызывало плохие воспоминания о французском удушении от десептиконши и ссоре с моей девушкой.

Но Бамблби совсем нас разбаловал. От моей школы до ближайшей базы ВВС был час езды. Микаэла, Оптимус и остальные автоботы отправлялись домой оттуда (Микаэла в Калифорнию, а остальные на Диего-Гарсия) в час ночи. Когда пришло время идти, Бамблби, э-э, Кэм Ромеро сел за руль и с усмешкой указал нам на заднее сиденье.

Я не собирался отказываться, понимая, что сегодняшний вечер- это всё, что мы можем получить в ближайшее время. Я, вероятно, не увижу Микаэлу до самых весенних каникул, и это самое раннее. Впервые за многие годы её папа на праздники был дома, и она хотела провести День благодарения и Рождество вместе с ним.

- Ну, - неловко сказал я. - Я буду скучать по тебе. - Конечно, мы и раньше целовались в кабине Бамблби, но ни разу он не сидел в своей голоформе и не ухмылялся, поглядывая на нас в зеркало заднего вида.

Но Микаэла не слишком беспокоилась об этом. Она отстегнула свой ремень безопасности и перебралась на середину сиденья. Бамблби автоматически защёлкнул на ней ремень этого сиденья.

- Я буду скучать по тебе.

Скрепя сердце, я сказал:

- Насчёт Элис...

- С этим покончено, - прошептала она, пробежав пальцами по моим волосам. - Ты умер за меня. Это дало мне взглянуть на всё объективно.

Моя вина и душевная боль от её слов ослабли.

- Правда?

- Правда. Ты _нужен_ мне, Сэм. До сих пор я не слишком это понимала.

Глядя ей в глаза, я сказал:

- Ты мне тоже нужна. - Я осторожно коснулся её ожерелья со знаком Праймов. - Я погиб бы без тебя. И не раз. Я твой должник.

- Да?

- Да. - Чёрт с Бамблби. Всё равно, это он должен следить за дорогой, а не мы! Я наклонился и нежно поцеловал Микаэлу. Она ответила... и отвечала оставшиеся сорок пять минут.

...

На обратном пути к кампусу, Бамблби настоял, чтобы я ехал пассажиром, так что я мог откинуть сиденье и подремать, и, похоже, мне стоило спать больше, чем я полагал, поскольку я попросту отрубился.

Я встретил Оптимуса на полётной палубе, и как только мы увидели друг друга, он быстро увёл меня в одно из своих воспоминаний. Тем не менее, он был недостаточно быстр, и звук винтов на несколько секунд задержался, как и перепуганный стук моего сердца. Но, осмотревшись, я постепенно успокоился. Мы стояли под ярким синим солнцем в дикой мешанине окружавших нас чуждых металлических скульптур. Некоторые в пять-шесть раз превышали наш рост, хотя большинство из них были высотой нам по пояс. Некоторые части скульптур были тонкими - чуть толще фольги - а другие смотрелись крепче Оптимуса.

- Где мы?

- Кибертрон... предполагаю, что это можно перевести, как "лес". Мы, способные трансформироваться, были не единственными живыми существами на планете.

Я присмотрелся к тонкому листу фольги, поняв, что это, вероятно, буквально был лист. Протянув руку, я коснулся его, и он оказался достаточно острым, чтобы порезать меня.

- Ой!

Задумчивое беспокойство Оптимуса проскользнуло по связи, прежде чем он приглушил свои чувства.

- Он не должен был такое сделать.

Я пожал плечами, задумчиво хмурясь на капли крови, выступившие на моём пальце.

- Я человек, даже в этих снах.

- Сэм...

Я посмотрел на него.

- У меня есть гипотеза о вертолёте.

Удивлённо подняв брови, я внимательно посмотрел на него.

- Ты _человек_, а я - нет. Я прошу прощения, я считал, что делаю доброе дело.

- О чём ты говоришь? - Он чувствовал себя _виноватым_.

- Я не настолько хорошо понимал человеческую психологию, как думал. Нам не снятся кошмары. Мы не видим сны, подобно вам. У нас нет сознания и подсознания, и любая обработка информация, идущая ненамеренно, считается вирусом. Я думал, что делясь с тобой своими мыслями и воспоминаниями, я избавлю тебя от неприятного опыта.

- Ты это и сделал. Спасибо, - сказал я, всё ещё абсолютно не понимая.

- Не благодари меня. Я не избавил тебя - скорее, ограбил.

Куда он клонит?

- Просто скажи уже. Что это за вертолёт?

- Я думаю, это кошмар - тот, в котором ты _нуждаешься_.

Я выдохнул.

- Ты шутишь.

- Здесь, - сказал он, оглядываясь на лес, - мы находимся в моих мыслях. Я контролирую всё, что мы видим, и твои нервные цепи следуют пути моей памяти. Но если ты влияешь на ситуацию...

Внезапно мы оказались на смотровой площадке, и гаснущее солнце уплывало за горизонт. Микаэла лежала, прижавшись ко мне, на капоте Бамблби, а Оптимус возвышался надо мной на вершине холма. Это был вечер его первой передачи, через месяц после Мишн-сити. Общее воспоминание.

Прямо к нам летел вертолёт. Адреналин пронзил меня, и я соскользнул с капота Би.

Так же внезапно, мы вернулись в кибертронский лес.

- ...твоё подсознание заявляет о себе, - закончил Оптимус. - Поскольку я не могу полностью понять, как работает твоя психика, Рэтчет сказал мне, что для тебя важно справиться с этим.

- Ты говорил об этом с _Рэтчетом_?

- Он наш главный военврач. Если кто-то из нас и может постичь работу чуждого органического процессора, это он. Он сказал, что твоё подсознание естественным образом делает то, что наши боевые протоколы делают искусственно. Твой вид развил замечательную способность сокращать и подавлять эмоции в стрессовых ситуациях, пока кризис не закончится. Но подсознание хранит и определяет приоритет травматических воспоминаний, а также определяет, когда можно безопасно вспомнить и обработать их.

- В самом деле? - С его слов этот процесс звучал очень сложно.

Он торжественно кивнул.

- И, как и с нашими боевыми протоколами, в конце концов, необходимо встретить… неприятность лицом к лицу. Я удерживал тебя от твоих снов. Ты заметил, что вертолёт становится больше каждый раз, когда мы его видим?

- Да. - Всё же это был _мой_ кошмар. Теперь я _действительно_ не хотел, чтобы он уходил.

- Мне очень жаль.

Я фыркнул, закатив глаза.

- Не мог бы ты уже прекратить? Значит, это кошмар. После Мишн-сити у меня их была целая куча. Это не твоя вина. Они просто... бывают. Ничего весёлого, но я всегда просыпаюсь. В понедельник на занятиях я, скорее всего, буду чувствовать себя зомби - может, неделю или две, если честно - но в конце концов всё будет в порядке.

Тяжёлое разочарование накрыло его, прежде чем он снова спрятал свои эмоции, и я секунду рассматривал его. Зачем ему это?.. Ох.

- Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, потому что считаешь, что всё ухудшилось из-за нашей связи.

Он нерешительно кивнул.

- Нет другого логического вывода. Я не хочу, чтобы ты в одиночку страдал из-за моих ошибок.

- Погоди. То есть, ты хочешь пережить мой кошмар _со_ мной? - Я уставился - просто тупо уставился на него. Честно говоря, кто бы такого захотел? Недолго думая, я потянулся и коснулся его эмоций, получив в ответ водоворот вины, беспокойства и глубочайшего _страха_.

И в первый раз я почувствовал, что действительно понял своего брата так глубоко, как Бамблби - настолько, что нам даже не нужны слова. Он боялся, что я обвиню его и связь в этом гарантировано болезненном испытании.

- Я говорил тебе. Я не сделаю того, что сделал Мегатрон.

- Я знаю, - сказал он, но я слышал в его словах "но".

- Но на твоей искре до сих пор есть шрамы, - заключил я.

В нём выросла благодарность, которую я понял, и я усмехнулся - наполовину тому, насколько странный у нас с Оптимусом был опыт связей, а наполовину тому, что он _хотел_ место в первом ряду на предстоящем шоу ужасов.

- Хорошо. - Наверное, он был прав, кошмар был бы не _настолько_ плох, если бы он был в нём со мной. В крайнем случае, для него это будет просто познавательно. - Если ты сумел разобраться, как передать мне руль в этих связанных снах, можешь присоединиться.

Внезапно мы снова оказались на полётной палубе, винты вертолёта уже рубили воздух. На этот раз, когда мы появились, Оптимус шагнул назад, оставив меня впереди и в центре. Вертолёт взлетел и полетел прямо на меня.

И тогда я _стал_ вертолётом.

Я летел низко над отвратительным человеческим ульем, нацелившись на сигнал бедствия нашего агента, претендера Элис, а затем я увидел его - жалкий серебристый построенный людьми автомобиль с разбитым капотом. Прайм был в этой машине, и я знал каким-то искажённым нереальным прозрением, что именно он чувствовал, потому что я являлся и им. Или я _был_ им, когда-то давно. Выбросив крюки, я пробил крышу автомобиля и злобно вздёрнул его в воздух. Эти личинки убили Лорда Мегатрона. Мой господин заставил их заплатить за это, но это не значит, что я сейчас собираюсь быть с ними _добрым_.

Они завизжали и закричали - во имя Уничтожителя, они на самом деле были _настолько_ никчёмны? - и я сбросил их через крышу склада.

И тогда я стал Мегатроном, я вставал, глядя со жестоким весельем, как слабые органические существа, шатаясь, выбирались из разрезанной машины. И Оптимус был Сэмом. Я зарычал на него.

- Подойди, мальчишка. Ближе. Ты ведь помнишь меня, правда.

Он помнил. Он помнил чистое, непреклонное напряжение, которое Сэм чувствовал в Мишн-сити, когда адреналин заглушил даже панику. Он помнил ярость, которая удивила нас обоих, когда он бросил вызов мне, Лорду Мегатрону, на крыше.

Но он также помнил и то, чего я не ожидал. Он помнил, как плакал Бамблби, узнав, что его оставляют. Он помнил, как Оптимус едва не умолял его о помощи, и как Сэм отбросил мольбы автобота, зная, что это эгоистично и неправильно. Он помнил, как был недостоин любой помощи от своих друзей - как он _заслуживал_ смерти. Как он не хотел умирать. Как он _знал_, что они не придут за ним. Как он _знал_, что он остался один. Как он подверг опасности и Микаэлу.

- Я сделал то, что ты сказал. Не трогай нас...

- Молчать, - зарычал я и ударил когтями, швырнув Оптимуса далеко на землю и слыша сладостный звук удара по бетону. Его боль ударила по связи, ударила мне в сердце - его страх, отчаяние и боль от ушибов (которые в то же время как-то были _моими_ страхом, отчаянием и ушибами), - но я чувствовал от этого какое-то извращённое удовольствие. Я мог точно сказать, насколько он страдает, знал ощущение в его костях, когда я ломал их. С нетерпением я схватил его, ловя когтями его запястья и лодыжки.

- Как приятно чувствовать твою плоть. - О да - я смаковал ужас, который заставил его сердце грохотать в моих аудио, как барабаны войны. - Я буду убивать тебя медленно и болезненно. Но сначала нужно закончить одно _маленькое дельце_. - Его паника была восхитительна, она опьяняла меня. - Как легко я мог бы отщёлкнуть тебе конечности, - промурлыкал я. - Доктор? Осмотреть инопланетное существо.

Мой брат задёргался в ужасе, когда Скальпель принялся делать именно это. На другом конце связи мелькнуло удивление, когда Оптимус впервые увидел символы Праймов. Скальпель посмотрел на меня.

- Мы должен достать мозги на стол. Шлёп, шлёп!

Крайний ужас пронзил Оптимуса, когда он забился под моими безжалостными когтями и попытался отговорить меня от его вскрытия. Никто не придёт за ним. Единственное существо, которое могло остановить меня, было совершенно беспомощным - насекомым у моих ног - и я злорадствовал, пил его страх, чистым и холодным потоком лившийся по связи.

Его жалкий лепет был даже не мольбой о пощаде, и я усмехнулся.

- Как же ты _слаб_.

И затем я был Скальпелем, моя циркулярная пила вошла в синий шлем Оптимуса, разрезая броню, схемы и топливопроводы. Свет в его оптике рассыпался брызгами, когда он умер от моей руки. С последней вспышкой жизни он взмолился:

- Сэм, беги.

Внезапно мы снова оказались на полётной палубе, и я упал на четвереньки, выворачиваясь наизнанку. Я всё это сделал. Я был десептиконом. Я был мерзким, отвратительным существом - я был братом Мегатрона - и мысль о том, что его искра является частью моей души, буквально вызывала у меня тошноту. И это был не просто кошмар. _Я_ убил Оптимус! Я _убил_ его! Это из-за _моей_ глупости его искра была взорвана в реальном мире! Я задрожал, и меня снова вывернуло.

Оптимус был ошеломлён, по связи шло лишь молчание, пока он смотрел на меня. Но в конце концов, сострадание преодолело шок, и он опустился на колени, положив тёплую, нежную руку на моё плечо. Тихая печаль - сожаление о моей ненависти к себе - окутала меня, успокоив мой живот и отпустив жестокое отвращение, охватившее меня. Судорожно вздохнув, я сел на корточки. Оптимус притянул меня в настоящие объятия, а его искра обняла моё сердце по связи.

Я рассеянно заметил, что вертолёт пропал.

У меня никогда не было брата - меня никогда не утешал кто-то, столь похожий на меня. Он видел меня в худшем виде, в каком я мог быть: он видел меня падшим, подобно Мегатрону. Но его руки сжимали меня - _прощали_ меня. Это прощение проникло в каждый наполненный виной уголок моего сердца, облегчая знание, что я повернулся к нему спиной, что я стал причиной его смерти, что тысячи людей погибли из-за моего эгоизма. Он точно знал, в чём нуждалось моё сердце, потому что в том ужасном испытании он был мной. Он видел, он чувствовал, он страдал, он боялся, он _был_ мной.

По связи я мог следить за ходом его мыслей, пока он обдумывал мой кошмар. Зарождающееся понимание смешалось с сочувствием, пока к ним тихонько не присоединилось замешательство. В конце концов, он сказал:

- Это... было немного не то, что я ожидал.

Я фыркнул.

- _Чего_ ты ожидал?

Он отпустил меня, когда я отстранился, и вдруг наступила ночь, мы двое сидели, как в ту потрясающую первую неделю после Египта. За исключением того, конечно, что мы были одного размера, поэтому я сидел перед ним, а не в его руках. Темнота утешала, храня нашу беседу.

- Я не знаю, но не этого. Я не ожидал, что увижу всё это твоими глазами. - Он серьёзно добавил: - Это был ужасный, драгоценный подарок.

- Подарок? - повторил я с сомнением.

- Узнать, что ты не винишь меня. Лучше понять тебя. Ты несколько раз повторял, что ты не Мегатрон, и даже когда ты был им, ты не был. - Его оптика задумчиво прикрылась. - Я делил с ним связь, Сэм, и он никогда не чувствовал такого отвращения, как ты в этом кошмаре

Я поморщился.

- Я не чувствовал отвращения.

- Оно было, - заверил он меня. - Этим закончился сон. Мегатрон с удовольствием убил бы тебя - или меня - а затем перешёл к Микаэле и Лео.

Да, наверное, это была правда. Но всё равно.

- Я убил тебя. Я разрезал твою голову.

Его противоречивое веселье коснулось меня.

- Ты предупредил меня - люди делают во сне то, что никогда не сделали бы в реальной жизни.

Это была правда. Даже если бы у меня было достаточно мощное оружие, чтобы причинить ему боль, я знал, что просто... не смог бы. И тогда ко мне пришла по-настоящему ужасная мысль.

- Я ведь не сделал тебе больно, нет? В смысле, я разрезал...

- Я чувствовал боль, которую запомнил ты, - заверил меня он, - не больше.

Мы погрузились в молчание, но любопытство по-прежнему не давало ему покоя. Наконец он спросил:

- Как ты интерпретируешь этот сон?

- Интерпретирую?

- Большинство культур Земли верят, что сны несут смысл, духовный или психологический.

Я пожал плечами.

- Не каждый сон что-то значит.

Он кивнул, принимая мой ответ, но отчётливо излучал тревожное волнение.

- Что?

Несмотря на всё своё внутреннее рвение, он был очень нерешителен.

- Хочешь услышать мою теорию?

И тогда я понял его сомнение. Вот он - инопланетный робот, которому даже не снятся сны - предлагает теорию о _моём_ подсознании. Я рассмеялся, леденящий ужас кошмара медленно таял в тепле нашей связи.

- Ты Оптимус Прайм, воскресший лидер автоботов и мой связанный брат. Почему бы мне _не_ хотеть услышать твою теорию?

Обрадовавшись и чуть смутившись, он сказал:

- Я полагаю, что твоё подсознание выбрало наихудший сценарий, в котором ты был подобен Мегатрону. То, что ты вышел из этого кошмара с тошнотой, много говорит о тебе, мальчик.

- Кстати, извини, что тебе пришлось это видеть.

Он не удостоил это ответом, смахнув мой дискомфорт своим принятием.

- Но что насчёт тебя? – спросил я. - Ты хотел быть мной?

- Нет, это ты дал мне эту роль. Возможно, потому что твоё подсознание почувствовало моё беспокойство и пожелало успокоить меня.

Нахмурившись, я сказал:

- Это был дерьмовый способ успокоить тебя.

Он усмехнулся.

- Нет, это было именно то, что нужно. Как я уже сказал, ты _не был_ Мегатроном. - Посерьёзнев, он сказал: - Я был обеспокоен тем, как ты примешь связь, с тех пор, как я впервые понял, что мы её разделяем. Но даже в роли Мегатрона ты принял нашу связь. Твоё подсознание умнее, чем я ожидал.

Внезапно мне в голову пришла мысль.

- Почему он разорвал связь? Почему он просто...

- Не убил меня?

Я с трудом сглотнул и кивнул, вспомнив с острым ужасом, как Мегатрон пронзил Оптимуса и вырвал его искру. У него, очевидно, не было никаких сомнений по этому поводу, как у Оптимуса - ведь даже после того, как Мегатрон убил его, в Египте Оптимус позволил ему бежать.

- Он нуждался во мне. Он любил соревноваться, а я был его старшим братом - больше, сильнее и самым знающим из всей нашей молодёжи. Я был стандартом, по которому он судил каждое своё достижение. Ему нужно был кто-то, кого он победит, лучше кого он сможет стать. То, что он смог убить меня, подсказывает, что он перерос эту потребность.

- Это... это реально отстой.

Горькое веселье накрыло связь.

- Да, это так. Но его мнению нет места в _наших_ снах, брат. Есть ли место, куда ты хочешь пойти сегодня вечером?

Препарировав его заживо, я чувствовал, что вроде как должен был ему пару приятных сцен.

- Как насчёт вернуться в тот лес? Если там не прячутся какие-нибудь тираннозавры-рексы.

Немедленно мы снова оказались под голубым солнцем.

- Только киберкоты, - сказал Оптимус, весело пожимая плечами. - Ничего страшного.

...

Я проснулся с болезненным спазмом в шее. Мы вернулись в кампус, и часы на приборной панели Бамблби показывали 4:12 утра. Я неловко потянулся, и Би извинился:

- Не хотел тебя будить... пока твой брат... рядом.

- Спасибо, - сказал я, неуклюже сев. Мои сны в конечном счёте перешли из связанных видений во что-то более человеческое, и я понял, что самолёты НЕСТ снова унесли Оптимуса за пределы диапазона. Я был теперь один. Улыбнувшись и ласково погладив руль Бамблби, я мысленно добавил: _почти_. Он был тем мехом, который _всегда_ был рядом, когда я в нём нуждался.


End file.
